


Новые имена

by DarkImprtr



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: Спок — капитан лучшего имперского звездолёта. Холодный, целеустремленный, безжалостный. Он знает, чего хочет от жизни и идёт к своим целям, не считаясь с жертвами, но при этом не прибегая к излишнему насилию. Его уважают и боятся. Он уверен в том, что ничто и никогда не сможет сдвинуть его с истинного пути.Но всё меняется, когда на его корабле появляется новый старший помощник. Он упорен, безумен, жесток и не намерен уступать капитану ни в чём.Спок считает, что война — это единственное, что может быть между ними. Но очень скоро он понимает, что его упорядоченный и логичный мир катится в тартарары. Однако, что сделать — принять это или пресечь на корню, — ему только предстоит решить.





	Новые имена

**Author's Note:**

> Это Спок/Кирк, никак иначе  
> Предупреждения: юст, тотальный лавхейт, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных каноничных персонажей, упоминание насилия, даб кон, ДС, римминг, фистинг, бладплей, найфплей, пытки, психическое насилие, упоминание употребления наркотиков, упоминание сексуального насилия над несовершеннолетними. кинковая ангстовая порнуха с претензией на сюжет.  
> 

Упорядоченность, рациональность и тотальный самоконтроль — куда более надёжные гаранты продолжительного и стабильного существования, нежели везение или удача.

 

В его жизни всё и всегда складывается именно так, как он хочет. Его желания разумны и целесообразны, они основываются исключительно на принципах логики, не выходят за пределы дозволенного и в большинстве случаев совпадают с требованиями Устава Звёздного Флота. Жестокая реальность Империи диктует свои правила, следуя которым, невозможно остаться в стороне от хлещущих со всех сторон нескончаемых потоков крови. Крови разной — красной, голубой, зелёной, вязкой, как смола, и жидкой, как вода, крови патрициев и плебеев, крови тех, кого он знал, и о ком никогда не слышал, но тем не менее косвенным образом принимал участие в их судьбе, подписывая приказы о назначении и кремации.

 

Спок идёт по ярко освещённым коридорам палубы D, чеканя шаг, и анализирует задачи предстоящего дня. Они стандартны: переговоры с халканцами о поставках дилития (распоряжение сверху, несмотря на то, что Спок не видит необходимости тратить время на никому не нужные формальности. Без лишних слов понятно, что в случае отказа всё будет взято силой, а полуторамиллиардное население планеты — превращено в рабов и обречено на смерть в дилитиевых шахтах. Бесплатная рабочая сила — дефицитный ресурс, разбрасываться которым нелогично); подписание новой серии распоряжений о дополнительных мерах дисциплинарной ответственности в отношении лейтенантов Нийоты Ухуры и Хикару Сулу (как показала практика, заключение на гауптвахте ни для одной, ни для второго не является достаточным наказанием); рассмотрение дела о применении энсином Чеховым запрещённых приёмов ближнего боя по отношению к начальнику медицинской службы лейтенанту М’Бенга (после рядового спарринга с семнадцатилетним неуравновешенным выскочкой доктора пришлось в срочном порядке госпитализировать с многочисленными разрывами внутренних органов).

 

Спок качает головой. В другой ситуации он бы отправил Чехова на пару часов в агонизатор, но мальчишка — настоящий гений, и, как все гении, невероятно жесток к тем, кто не дотягивает до его уровня, а Спок симпатизирует такого рода сочетаниям.

 

Однако сегодня к списку задач добавлена ещё одна. После гибели («трагической гибели», неизменно поправляет себя Спок формулировкой из официального рапорта) его старшего помощника лейтенанта-коммандера МакКензи, на «Энтерпрайз» назначен новый — личным распоряжением адмирала Пайка.

 

Спок в очередной раз на ходу просматривает досье и по привычке умножает на десять всё изложенное в графе «недостатки» и делит на столько же «достоинства». Хотя, последних  и так не слишком много. Портрет вырисовывается тот ещё. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы делать преждевременные выводы, но сочетание феноменального для человека коэффициента интеллекта с такими чертами характера как «чрезвычайная жестокость» (Спок считает неуместным использование оценочных суждений в документе такого рода, но формы отчётности Флота, к сожалению, утверждает не он), «агрессивность» и «категорическое неприятие авторитетов» говорит о многом. В качестве причины перевода указан конфликт с руководством, но Спок прекрасно осведомлён о том, что за этой расплывчатой формулировкой скрывается чья-то мучительная смерть.

 

Он понимает: Пайку просто некуда пристроить своего самого неуправляемого протеже, и адмирал рассчитывает, что с ним сможет справиться самый дотошный. Эти надежды оправданы — Споку приходилось укрощать для Пайка многих, и всегда успешно: никто из них не погибал от ожогов и побоев, не накладывал на себя руки, но все возвращались к адмиралу неизменно послушными и готовыми умереть за него лично и за Империю вообще.

 

Спок заходит в транспортаторную, и все присутствующие офицеры моментально вытягиваются по стойке «смирно». Начальник инженерной службы лейтенант Скотт уже здесь — как всегда, собран, подтянут и невероятно бледен. Спок отмечает, что регулярные пребывания в камере агонии идут инженеру на пользу — из его поведения хотя бы на время исчезают обычные нервозность и суетливость. И хотя частое воздействие электрошока может негативно сказаться на интеллектуальном потенциале одного из лучших офицеров Флота, возможность лишний раз не отвлекаться на подавление мастерски организованного им бунта стоит того.

 

В конце концов, незаменимых не существует. Для Империи это актуально в особенности.

 

Спок великолепный тактик, но ещё более непревзойдённый стратег.

 

—  Поднимайте, мистер Скотт, —  командует он, неотрывно глядя на платформу транспортатора, на которой незамедлительно начинает материализовываться его головная боль на ближайшие… как он подозревает, довольно продолжительное время.

 

—  Привет, парни, —  «головная боль» развязно ухмыляется и подмигивает Споку. В ярких синих глазах — спокойствие и хладнокровие профессионального садиста.

 

—  Коммандер Кирк? — Спок уточняет больше для проформы, ошибки быть не может.

 

— А ты, видимо, и есть Спок, да? —  вновь прибывший спрыгивает с платформы и каким-то по-кошачьи плавным шагом подходит к неотрывно наблюдающему за ним Споку. Цинизм и уверенность в собственной безнаказанности сквозят в каждом его двжении, и Спок всё отчётливее видит перед собой Проблему. Он уже прогнозирует удвоение количества покушений и внутренне готов к необходимости ужесточения контроля за постоянной подачей электричества к камерам агонии. Он — вулканец, от одного упоминания имени которого добрая часть руководства Звёздного Флота грохается в обусловленный закономерным ужасом обморок, а остальные отправляются в ближайший бар, чтобы забыть всё, связывающее их лично, — неотрывно смотрит на высокого светловолосого — и довольно приятного внешне, несмотря на репутацию — парня перед собой и впервые за всё время службы испытывает совершенно нелогичное раздражение. Произвол вышестоящего руководства — дело обычное, но, по мнению Спока, всему должен быть предел.

 

Стратегическое значение миссий «Энтерпрайз» трудно переоценить. Назначать очевидного маньяка старшим офицером на такой важный объект — чистой воды безумие.

 

Спок никогда не оспаривает приказы, но его терпение на исходе.

 

—  Для вас, мистер Кирк, «капитан Спок», —  цедит он сквозь зубы.

 

—  Ну, надо же — _капитан_ Спок, —  Кирк перекатывает эти слова на языке, словно пробуя на вкус, криво усмехается и изображает некое подобие реверанса, давая понять, куда был бы счастлив засунуть самого Спока и прилагающееся к нему звание.

 

Спок по-прежнему невозмутим.

 

— Думаю, вам необходимо помочь как можно скорее уяснить некоторые принципы субординации, принятые на моём корабле, поэтому, — он поворачивается к сжавшемуся в комок Скотту, — тридцать минут камеры агонии для коммандера, мистер Скотт. На первое время будет достаточно.

 

—  А тебя не учили гостеприимству на твоём долбаном Вулкане, да? — Кирк в ответ ухмыляется ещё более дерзко, и Спок не может утверждать, что не удивлён такой реакции — обычно его подчиненные испытывают хотя бы страх перед неминуемым наказанием. Он смотрит в горящие ненавистью синие глаза и видит в них живое воплощение всех человеческих пороков, которые, очевидно, владеют Кирком без остатка.

 

Спок принимает вызов.

 

—  Один час, мистер Скотт. Выполнять, — обрубает он, разворачивается и идёт прочь.

 

—  Ты меня этим всё равно не достанешь! — доносится вслед, но Спок отгораживается от окружающего мира непроницаемой стеной железной воли и заходит в турболифт.

 

Мысль о том, что это будет непросто, не отпускает его. 

 

***

 

Человеческое тело, согласно безупречной философии Империи, — не более, чем товар. Такой же, как, к примеру, дилитиевые кристаллы или эксклюзивные костюмы от Керджи. Используй свой шанс, пока молодой, торгуй собой, пока тебе есть, что выставить напоказ, иди и предлагай себя всем, кто может помочь устроить судьбу подальше от трущоб, в которых ты родился, и, возможно, потом, когда твое тело потеряет былую привлекательность, тебе дадут спокойно умереть в своей собственной каморке вдали от боли и войны. Это весомая привилегия по сравнению с перспективой отравиться ядовитыми испарениями в одной из многочисленных колоний Авалона-3 или задохнуться бериллиевой пылью в шахтах Камеи-8.

 

Споку повезло. Его отец занимался воспитанием сына самостоятельно, не доверяя столь ответственное дело ни гувернанткам, ни многочисленным родственникам, каждый из которых стремился приобщиться к делу взращивания надежды всего их рода — не подозревая, что у этой самой «надежды» имеются собственные планы на жизнь. Спок благодарен судьбе уже за то, что ему посчастливилось родиться на Вулкане, где, несмотря на активно навязываемые имперскими пропагандистами цели и приоритеты, пока ещё сохраняется хоть какое-то подобие разумности при выборе модели поведения в обществе.

 

Это не значит, что на его родине не проливается кровь. Но там, по крайней мере, под это научились подводить логическое обоснование.

 

Они сильны единством и гордятся этим. Несмотря на то, что численность вулканцев уже перевалила за пятый миллиард, перенаселение планете не грозит — Новый Вулкан с лихвой компенсирует потребность в свободных территориях. В отличие от Земли, где войны за землю и ресурсы не прекращаются ни на минуту, олицетворяя собой воплощение естественного хода вещей.

 

И, безусловно, только на Земле могут появляться на свет такие экземпляры, как Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

 

По убеждению Спока, Кирк представляет собой квитэссенцию чистого зла. Он невероятно умён, жесток и совершенно непредсказуем. Спок впервые встретил на своём пути человека, которого невозможно предугадать. Кирк непревзойдённый манипулятор и игрок, и, судя по всему, ему доставляется истинное удовольствие держать всех вокруг на крючке животного, всепоглощающего страха.

 

Спок предпочитает действовать продуманно, опираясь на логику и целесообразность, но Джеймс Кирк мгновенно и безапелляционно перечёркивает все его представления о том, какие методы управления действительно эффективны. 

 

В течение трёх последующих с момента его назначения дней происходит несколько взаимосвязанных между собою событий, ещё более подтверждающих убеждённость Спока в том, что Кирк на его корабле представляет собой настоящее стихийное бедствие.

 

Первое неприятное открытие ждёт Спока в медотсеке. После инцидента с Чеховым М’Бенга незамедлительно просит перевода на другой звездолёт. На его место назначают не знакомого Споку Леонарда Маккоя. Это вдвойне удивительно потому, что на «Энтерпрайз» все кадровые перестановки проходят с обязательным участием капитана — но, как выясняется, не в этот раз.

 

Спок с особым пристрастием изучает личное дело нового главы медслужбы и понимает, что эта рокировка не случайна: доктор — лучший друг Кирка и сопровождает его всюду.

 

Личный врач? Вулканцу непонятна такая забота Пайка о том, кто причиняет огромное количество неудобств, но приказы руководства не обсуждаются. Спок прекрасно понимает, что в этой игре каждый преследует свои цели, и сам он — не исключение.

 

—  Я бы хотел проводить плановые обследования коммандера Кирка ежедневно перед  началом смены, —  говорит ему Маккой, пересчитывая гипо и периодически что- то помечая в рабочем падде. Спок не беспокоится по поводу возможных расхождений в количестве медикаментов — на его корабле всё чётко.

 

—  На каком основании? Аргументируйте необходимость данной меры, —  требует он, пристально наблюдая за  Маккоем и подмечая наиболее характерные для доктора поведенческие паттерны. Годы службы в имперском Флоте научили его главному — все инструменты для успешного манипулирования собой люди вручают тебе сами. Главное — вовремя дёргать за ниточки.

 

Леонард Маккой — отличный военный врач и блестящий хирург. Все его движения точны и по-медицински скрупулёзны, он не любит тратить время на разговоры, достаточно мрачен и замкнут, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания к своей персоне. Он мог бы сойти за убеждённого одиночку, если бы не дружба с Кирком и наличие малолетней дочери, которую доктор рассчитывает забрать из приюта сразу после окончания службы во Флоте. Спок понимает его — для того, чтобы лишить Империю ещё одной пары послушных рабочих рук, нужны деньги. Много денег. Леонард может заработать их только здесь, и потому стремится к цели, несмотря на провоцирующую панические атаки аэрофобию.

 

Самому доктору это делает честь, а Споку предоставляет прекрасную возможность использовать руки и мозги Маккоя по своему усмотрению, когда того потребует ситуация.

 

Шантаж — не лучший, но и не худший способ добиться желаемого. Просто один из многих.

 

— Основной аргумент — я не хочу, чтобы он загнулся на мостике посреди боя с клингонами и не создавал нам всем лишних проблем в мирное время, —  довольно резко бросает в ответ Маккой. Спок думает о том, что и доктору, возможно, не помешало бы умерить пыл с помощью проверенных средств.

 

Однако сегодня он настроен… благодушно. И лишь поэтому пропускает колкость мимо ушей.

 

—  О проблемах какого рода вы говорите?

 

Так Спок узнает, что его первый офицер давно и прочно сидит на кокаине.

 

Выйдя из медотсека, он делает пометку в рабочем падде. С этим нужно разобраться как можно скорее.

 

Кирк явно не из тех, кто ищет лёгких путей. За три дня он успевает поочередно отправить в лазарет всех старших офицеров мужского пола, у кого не хватает ума держаться от него подальше. Через три дня он — ненавидимый всеми безоговорочный авторитет и уже строит козни против капитана. Спок вновь отправляет его в агонизатор и приходит пронаблюдать лично за исполнением наказания, но то, что он видит, заставляет его задуматься об эффективности принимаемых мер. Кирк не извивается и не корчится в муках, он стоит в кабине, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди, с закрытыми глазами и совершенно пустым выражением лица. Спок дает команду увеличить напряжение, но реакция Кирка остаётся прежней.

 

 

Спок делает вывод, что его новый старпом — не только кокаиновый, но ещё и болевой наркоман.

 

Последним основанием, переполняющим чашу терпения Спока, становится заявление старшего офицера по науке Кэрол Маркус, в красках повествующее о том, как грязно и неприкрыто её домогался коммандер Кирк. Спок со вздохом пробегает взглядом рапорт — Маркус больше всех остальных офицеров женского пола на корабле подпадает под меткое и ёмкое человеческое определение «шлюха». Она не упустит случая лечь под очередного смазливого офицера, а потом шантажировать его россказнями о своей беременности.

 

Но в этот раз Спок склонен поверить её словам.

 

Он встаёт со своего места, подходит к компьютерному терминалу и вызывает штаб.

 

—  Спок? — Пайк поднимает голову от очередного отчёта и испытующе смотрит на него. — Как дела?

 

—  Приветствую, адмирал, —  Спок слегка склоняет голову. — Не могу сказать, что хорошо.

 

—  Что натворил этот засранец? — интересуется Пайк, закуривая. Лёгкий аромат любимых сигарет адмирала врезался в память Спока надолго. Возможно, даже навсегда. Спок никогда не понимал распространённой человеческой привычки курить после секса, но и осуждать не брался — каждый имеет право на свои маленькие слабости.

 

Он лаконично обрисовывает ситуацию и ждёт ответа. Пайк в задумчивости тушит окурок в пепельнице и безразлично пожимает плечами:

 

—  Ну, скажем так, ты меня не удивил. Джим — сложный мальчик, к нему нужен особый подход. Притрётесь ещё.

 

—  Адмирал, позвольте обратить ваше внимание на то, что «Энтерпрайз» — военный объект, а не старшая школа, —  резко — слишком резко — отвечает Спок. Он понимает, что, возможно, не имеет права на такой тон, но ставки слишком высоки. — Я бы хотел попросить вас ещё раз подумать о целесообразности перевода коммандера Кирка на корабль.

 

—  Ты сомневаешься в обоснованности моих решений, малыш? — Пайк опасно прищуривается и откидывается в кресле. Спок вскидывает левую бровь и веско отвечает:

 

—  Ни в коем случае, адмирал. Но коммандер Кирк явно не заинтересован в эффективном выполнении своих обязанностей Вы должны понимать, что я не могу отвлекаться на одного человека. Миссии «Энтерпрайз» слишком важны, чтобы подвергать их результаты необоснованному риску. Я сомневаюсь, что та польза, которую теоретически может принести коммандер Кирк, соизмерима с тем ущербом, который он наверняка причинит, если останется на моём корабле.

 

—  На _твоём_ корабле? — Пайк на манер Спока саркастически приподнимает бровь, и Спок понимает, что допустил ошибку, забыв, кто перед ним. На самом деле.

 

Это досадно. Нужно быть внимательнее.

 

—  Прошу прощения, — он примиряюще склоняет голову. — На _вашем_ корабле, адмирал.

 

В серых глазах Пайка — высокомерное удовлетворение. Спок думает о том времени, когда в них будет только боль.

 

—  Ты должен с ним справиться, Спок, —  жёстко говорит Пайк. — Должен заставить его делать то, что нужно тебе. Но лучше — организуй всё так, чтобы он сам захотел тебе подчиняться. Это в твоих интересах.

 

—  Каким образом я могу этого добиться? — Спок перекатывает между пальцев стило, продумывая возможные варианты ответа адмирала, но то, что он слышит, ставит его в тупик.

 

Пайк с задумчивым видом раскачивается на стуле и неопределённо пожимает плечами:

 

—  Я не знаю, Спок. Это ты у нас гений. Придумаешь что-нибудь. Воспитывать его, конечно, уже поздновато, но, в конце концов, всегда есть вариант действовать напрямую. Честно говоря, я удивлён, что ты ещё не сделал этого.

 

—  Прошу прощения? — Спок удивлённо смотрит на Пайка.— Вы действительно считаете, что ситуация требует применения крайних мер? Я думаю, что камера агонии…

 

Пайк, морщась как от зубной боли, качает головой и снисходительно смотрит на него.

 

—  Камера агонии — вариант для конченых идиотов, —  отрезает он. — Джим не из таких, ну ты, наверное, это и сам уже понял, —  Спок кивает, и Пайк продолжает: —  Запомни, мальчик мой, Джеймс Кирк — помешанный на чувстве собственной важности, беспринципный, безжалостный сексуально озабоченный адреналиновый наркоман. Он настоящий фрик, Спок, и, думаю, тебе представится возможность убедиться в этом. Поверь, я знаю, —  он похабно ухмыляется, и Спок чувствует необоснованный приступ раздражения. — В том случае, если ты воспользуешься моим советом, все останутся в плюсе. Возможно, конечно, кроме самого Джима, но он об этом в любом случае не узнает, так ведь? Если ты сможешь привязать Кирка к себе, то он навсегда станет твоим лучшим оружием. А какими методами — согласись, это уже не важно. Я знаю, ты справишься, Спок. Если не ты, то никто не сможет.

 

—  А вы? — вопрос Спока закономерен, хотя и весьма дерзок, учитывая предполагаемую разность их весовых категорий. Пайк медлит и сверлит его взглядом, но в конце концов отвечает:

 

—  Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что если бы я хотел, то сделал бы это уже давно. Но Джим — вольная птица, и ломать его мне не с руки. Гораздо целесообразнее иметь при себе нормального помощника, чем недоделка с комплексом неполноценности, как считаешь?

 

Спок склоняет голову в согласии и с почтением говорит:

 

—  Благодарю за совет, адмирал. Я подумаю.

 

Он понимает, что выбора нет. Спок не сомневается в собственной компетентности, ведь прошёл специальный курс ещё будучи студентом Вулканской Академии Наук, и Верховным Советом его способности были признаны выдающимися. Но за все три года работы с Пайком бок о бок ему не представилось возможности опробовать всё, чему его учили, в, так скажем, полевых условиях. Обычно даже самые проблемные покорялись очень быстро. И ещё никогда адмирал в открытую не предлагал ему воспользоваться полученными знаниями для достижения целей… корректировки поведения офицерского состава.

 

Всё когда-то приходится делать впервые.

 

—  Подумай, —  кивает Пайк. — А когда надумаешь — ты с ним пожёстче, Джим это любит, — он недвусмысленно усмехается, давая Споку понять, кто именно привил Кирку такие пристрастия. — Но не переборщи. Джим мне нужен живым и в максимально добром здравии. Если ненароком убьешь его, то придётся за это отвечать, понял?

 

Безусловно, Спок не из тех, кому нужно повторять дважды. В свою очередь, Пайк — не из тех, кто это делает. Однако, судя по всему, адмирал не понимает, что угрожать — наименее действенный приём из всех возможных.

 

Досадный просчёт с его стороны, но Споку это только на руку.

 

—  Последний вопрос, адмирал. Если позволите. — Пайк снова кивает. — Зачем это вам?

 

Адмирал дружелюбно скалится и неожиданно подмигивает ему.

 

—  Ну, надеюсь, в старости, когда я не смогу больше руководить толпой живодёров, и они начнут припоминать мне грешки, мои мальчики позаботятся обо мне?

 

Омерзительная, наглая, но просчитанная ложь. Спок делает вид, что верит ему на слово. Пайк наверняка подозревает, что ему не верят. Спок наверняка знает, что Пайк подозревает. Но момент для того, чтобы сбросить маски, наступит ещё нескоро.

 

Гораздо больше Спока сейчас волнуют истинные мотивы адмирала. Он обязательно разберётся в их сути.

 

Позже.

 

После разговора с Пайком Спок по внутренней связи вызывает Кирка, который в этот момент должен замещать его на мостике, но почему-то обнаруживается в каюте энсина Эндженс.

 

Кирк объявляется через тридцать четыре целых и четыре десятых минуты — неизменно ухмыляющийся и надменный, но сегодня ещё и пьяный. Спок медленно осматривает его с головы до ног: острый запах алкоголя, расширенные зрачки, безумно-расфокусированный взгляд и мелкие белые крупицы на воротнике форменки.

 

Это уже слишком. Он не потерпит столь явного неуважения к себе.

 

Спок в бешенстве настолько, насколько в принципе может быть взбешён вулканец. Он никому не позволит в таком виде разгуливать по кораблю, дискредитируя его собственный, невероятным трудом и большой кровью установленный режим. Без открытой тирании управлять огромным звездолётом невозможно, и он не позволит никому усомниться в обоснованности применяемых к экипажу мер. Подойдя к Кирку вплотную, Спок хватает его за загривок, несколько раз впечатывает головой в переборку и, отпустив, отступает на несколько шагов назад, чтобы не запачкать форму. Кирк, моментально протрезвев, сползает по стене, из разбитого носа хлещет кровь, а в потемневших синих глазах плещется ярость, способная, кажется, испепелить на месте всё живое.

 

Возможно, на кого-то это даже действует, но не в этот раз. Спок сохраняет ледяное спокойствие. Кирк явно не понимает простой истины — для того, чтобы заставить капитана хотя бы опасаться себя, для начала ему нужно научиться держать собственные эмоции под контролем.

 

Спок вызывает главу медслужбы и, пока доктор торопится другу на помощь, бросает Кирку несколько салфеток, которыми он безуспешно пытается остановить кровотечение.

 

Маккой с проклятиями врывается в каюту и незамедлительно начинает обрабатывать раны Кирка. Тот морщится, но терпит.

 

Споку нравится, как держится Маккой. Несмотря на преимущественно неуважительную — но странным образом не досаждающую — манеру общения, в работе он собран и сосредоточен, обращает внимание на детали и всегда знает, какого результата хочет добиться. Он настоящий профессионал своего дела, благодаря чему ходит у капитана в фаворе, даже не подозревая об этом.

 

—  Достаточно, — командует Спок через несколько минут, посчитав первую помощь оказанной в необходимом количестве. Маккой бросает на него исполненный неприязни взгляд и выходит.

 

Дверь с шипением закрывается. Кирк поднимается с пола и становится напротив Спока, широко расставив ноги. Форменка залита кровью, поэтому Кирк стаскивает её, швыряет на пол и остаётся в одной чёрной водолазке, в которой кажется ещё более худым, чем есть на самом деле.

 

Их взгляды встречаются. Синий лёд и тёмная сталь.

 

—  Ты ведь понимаешь, что подписал себе смертный приговор, ублюдок? — скрестив руки на груди, спокойно спрашивает Кирк. Если бы Спок считал громкий смех целесообразным способом выражения своей позиции, он бы сейчас смеялся в голос, но вместо этого лишь вскидывает бровь.

 

—  Как вы можете объяснить это, коммандер? — он берёт со стола падд с рапортом Маркус и передаёт Кирку. Тот внимательно изучает записи, а потом закатывает глаза и отвечает с едким, исполненным неприкрытого презрения смешком:

 

—  Блин, она же сама на меня вешалась. Брось, Спок, да на ней пробу негде ставить.

 

—  Довожу до вашего сведения, что если подобное повторится, я буду вынужден принять соответствующие меры, — говорит Спок, чем немало шокирует Кирка — всем давным-давно известно, что сексуальные домогательства на Флоте обычное дело, и руководство смотрит на подобные инциденты сквозь пальцы.

 

—  Слушай, Спок…

 

—  Капитан Спок.

 

—  _Капитан_ Спок, —  Кирк цокает и качает головой.

 

Спок сцепляет руки за спиной. Кирк сплёвывает себе под ноги, прямо на пол, и вдруг ухмыляется — безумно и дико.

 

—  А ты прав, «капитан» действительно лучше звучит, — усмешка не сходит с его лица и сопровождает каждый из трёх шагов, которые он делает навстречу Споку. — Держу пари, ты фанат контроля _во всём_ , да?

 

Спок неотрывно следит за ним, отмечая про себя, что, несмотря на применённое насилие, в глазах Кирка по-прежнему нет ни грамма страха. Спок предполагает, что отсутствие подобного рода закономерных поведенческих реакций в определённой мере обусловлено воздействием наркотика, и желание положить этому конец перерастает в намерение.

 

—  Если бы я и решил кого-нибудь домогаться на этой чёртовой посудине, то это явно была бы не Кэрол, — Кирк говорит, слегка растягивая слова, и подходит ещё ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними до непозволительного минимума.

 

Спок стоит по-прежнему неподвижно, сцепив руки за спиной, и ждёт.

 

Издевательская ухмылка не сходит с губ Кирка.

 

— Как насчёт тебя? — прищурившись, дерзко интересуется он. Спок совершенно не удивлён такой резкой смене тактики. — Ты красавчик, вот только борода тебе не идёт, хотя подозреваю, что без неё ты будешь ещё больше походить на мальчишку, чем я. Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать пять?

 

—  Шаг назад, коммандер, —  холодно произносит Спок, безразлично констатируя, что его новый старший помощник, даже несмотря на выдающийся интеллект, ещё долго будет нуждаться в том, чтобы ему указывали его место.

 

Кирк ожидаемо ухмыляется и качает головой:

 

—  Всему Флоту известно, что на твоей хваленой «Энтерпрайз» работают настоящие отморозки. Хрен поверю, что ты не такой же. Здесь другие просто не выживут, —  он делает ещё шаг вперёд. Их тела почти соприкасаются. — Я думаю, мы сработаемся, как считаешь?

 

Спок прекрасно владеет приёмами ментальной защиты, но такое бесцеремонное и необоснованное вторжение в личное пространство не может остаться безнаказанным. Поэтому, прежде чем Кирк успевает опомниться и отпрыгнуть в сторону, Спок хватает его за горло и мёртвой хваткой сжимает пальцы.

 

Кирк хрипит, пытаясь вырваться, но Спок сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. Ощущение собственной силы опьяняет, и остановиться гораздо труднее, чем кажется, но Спок усилием воли ослабляет нажим и холодно выплёвывает ему в лицо:

 

—  Я сказал, шаг назад, коммандер.

 

— Да пошёл ты… — отчаянно сопротивляясь, шипит Кирк.

 

Спок отшвыривает его от себя с лёгкостью — и невероятным удовольствием. Пролетев через всю каюту, Кирк ударяется головой о стену, но не теряет сознания, а лишь оседает на пол, ожесточённо матерясь.

 

Спок одёргивает форму, приглаживает слегка растрепавшиеся волосы и, не допуская в голос ни капли торжества, интересуется:

 

—  Я надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, коммандер?

 

—  Пошёл ты нахуй, — выдавливает сквозь зубы Кирк. — Я убью тебя, грёбаный ты ублюдок, и  всех твоих шестерок тоже.

 

Его глаза горят ненавистью и бешеной злобой, но Спок знает, что по большей части — от собственного бессилия.

 

Данный факт является удовлетворительным.

 

—  Думаю, вы несколько неадекватно оцениваете  свои шансы, —  ледяным тоном отвечает он. — Но уверен, что час, проведённый в камере агонии, поможет вам успешно влиться в коллектив.

 

***

 

Следующие четыре дня Кирк проводит в карцере без еды и воды, с руками и ногами, прикованными к стене тяжёлыми цепями. Всё в лучших традициях ромуланского плена. По специальному распоряжению капитана к нему не пускают врача даже тогда, когда начинается ломка. Споку плевать на то, что в конце концов случится с Кирком и, честно говоря, он был бы удовлетворён, если бы тот умер от абстинентного синдрома, но рассчитывать на это равносильно безумию.

 

Такие так просто не сдаются.

 

А если всё-таки сдаются — как правило, не по своей воле и не в результате естественных причин — то незамедлительно возвращаются к тебе в мучительных и изматывающих ночных кошмарах.

 

Вулканцы не видят снов, и для Спока это существенный плюс.

 

Вулканцы способны на чувства, но лишь в тех случаях, когда это не мешает объективному анализу ситуации.

 

Чужая душа — потёмки, но только не для него. Спок видит перед собой чёткую цель и намерен идти до конца, несмотря на то, что средства её достижения не вызывают у него ничего, кроме замешанного на сожалении отвращения. Это сожаление не похоже на испытываемое к тяжелобольным или страждущим. Оно мрачное, беспринципное и неприкрыто безжалостное, как стрела, призванная не убить, а пригвоздить к эшафоту, исполняя волю выпустившей её умелой руки.

 

Спок обоснованно предполагает, что предстоящая процедура станет для него весьма неприятным испытанием. Он предпочитает перепоручать максимум из того, что возможно перепоручить, но в этот раз должен всё сделать сам. Сам, осознанно и добровольно, позволить абсолютно чужому — несовершенному, хаотически устроенному, неприятному ему лично — разуму соединиться с собственным, руководствуясь тем, что это необходимо Империи, а значит, несмотря на разность приоритетов, и ему тоже.

 

И это отвратительно.

 

Спок слишком рационален для того, чтобы испытывать столь сильные эмоции по пустякам. Он тщательно контролирует свои эмоциональные проявления, не давая подчиненным ни малейшего повода думать, что способен чувствовать не менее ярко, чем они.

 

Его не может удовлетворять ситуация, при которой то, что должно приносить благо, используется для противоположных целей. Это противоречит природе вещей, и потому педантичным вулканцем рассматривается не иначе, как прямое нарушение установленного Вселенной порядка.

 

Но он должен перебороть себя и сделать это. Нельзя допустить, чтобы тщательно выстраиваемая им на протяжении многих лет система пошатнулась из-за одного-единственного лишнего винтика, а планы, лежащие в основе этой системы, рухнули. И потому до поры сохраняет однозначное и неизменно верное отношение к прямым и завуалированным приказам руководства: исполнить или умереть.

 

Тем самым он показывает подчинённым лучший из возможных пример — и дрессирует их, формируя в охваченным примитивными эмоциями и инстинктами мозгах столь важные для его целей условные рефлексы: «действовать», «подчиняться», «разрушать».

 

Но даже после длительной медитации и очередного просмотра личного дела Кирка через призму самостоятельно сделанных выводов, он с большим трудом заставляет себя подняться с места и отправиться выполнять задание.

 

Возможно, одно из самых сложных за всё время пребывания его в должности капитана «Энтерпрайз». Кирк силён духом и скорее умрёт в мучениях, чем покорится, но Спок должен добиться беспрекословного повиновения.

 

Он заходит в турболифт и спускается на нижнюю палубу, мысленно настраиваясь на предстоящую работу. Разум послушно открывается, активирует необходимые знания, запускает дремавшие до поры психологические процессы, и вскоре Спок полностью готов к предстоящему взаимодействию.

 

Двери карцера с тихим шорохом разъезжаются в стороны — и Спок видит перед собой зверя. Кирк уже настолько не похож на человека, что поверить в его принадлежность к роду людскому крайне сложно. Он смотрит на Спока и, кажется, не узнаёт, хрипло, тяжело дышит, его глаза, из синих превратившиеся в почти чёрные, полыхают безумием, искусанные в кровь губы кривятся в хищном оскале, одежда грязная и порвана в нескольких местах, правая рука свисает плетью, вывороченная из сустава в тщетных попытках освободиться. Спок опасается, что Кирк мог откусить себе язык, но не намерен проверять это и рисковать собственными пальцами до тех пор, пока не приведет его в норму. Ломка превратила Кирка в чудовище, но если он до сих жив, значит, шанс ещё есть.

 

Возможно, последний. Спок знает, что нужно сделать, но до последнего момента ищет варианты. Он не видит особого достоинства и повода для гордости в насильственном вмешательстве в чужую психику, но ему нужна отлично работающая машина по выполнению всех возможных поручений — он не позволит пустить в тартарары все, что создавалось годами. Трудом и кровью. Своей и чужой.

 

Спок смотрит на Кирка и медлит. Ему ещё ни разу не приходилось лечить от зависимости таким способом, но он имеет представление об иных методиках и знает, что ничего более действенного пока не придумали.

 

Он не спеша подходит к Кирку, на ходу снимая с правой руки перчатку. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, внимательно следит за его действиями и внезапно, когда Спок уже готов приступить, хрипит:

 

— Что ты собираешься со мной сделать, уёбок остроухий?

 

Поразительно. Сказать, что Спок удивлён — не сказать ничего. Он замирает напротив Кирка, сверля его взглядом, но тот и не думает уступать. Сейчас в его глазах гораздо больше осмысленности. Он ослаб за время заключения, он полумёртв и непонятно как вообще держится на ногах, но духом по-прежнему силён. И, несмотря на то, что Спок может убить Кирка одним прикосновением, в его глазах по-прежнему нет страха.

 

В них явственно читается безумие. Вызов. И однозначный ответ любому, кто покусится на его свободу.

 

Против собственной воли Спок восхищён.

 

— Мне необходимо излечить тебя, — спокойно отвечает он и делает ещё один шаг.

 

— Пошёл нахуй, выродок, я убью тебя, клянусь! — рычит Кирк.

 

Ещё один шаг. 

 

— Я очень сильно в этом сомневаюсь, — жёстко говорит Спок, протягивая руку к лицу Кирка.

 

И понимает, что в охваченных абстинентной лихорадкой глазах его первого офицера наконец мелькает страх.

 

Это хорошо. Спок не сомневается в том, что адекватный способ воздействия найден.

 

Отпрянув от него Кирк прижимается к стене с молчаливой готовностью защищаться до конца.

 

О вулканских технологиях управления сознанием знают все: большинство лишь понаслышке, но некоторым не повезло особенно. С их помощью можно подавить волю, пытать, искалечить, убить. Те, кому довелось испытать сокрушительную мощь контактной телепатии на собственном опыте, рано или поздно заканчивают свои дни в больничной палате связанными по рукам и ногам. Все без исключения. Об издевательствах вулканских дознавателей над пленными земными разведчиками ходят легенды, которые подтверждаются хотя бы тем, что нужная информация в любом случае становится известной им, и назад несчастные, как правило, не возвращаются. Но в том случае, если возвращаются, людьми их назвать уже нельзя.

 

Это отнюдь не значит, что с помощью обозначенных практик можно лишь причинять страдания, насильственно вторгаясь в чужой разум. Для подкрепления плотских удовольствий они используются не менее часто, но сейчас Споку нужна вся боль, которую только способен — осознанно или неосознанно — испытывать Кирк.

 

— Подойди, — жёстко командует Спок, не двигаясь с места.

 

Но Кирк в ответ лишь мотает головой, сверля его ненавидящим взглядом.

 

— Хорошо, я сделаю это сам. Но уверяю вас, коммандер, что шанс пожалеть о своей строптивости вам представится незамедлительно, — Спок делает ещё один шаг вперёд, но Кирк не успевает наброситься на него — вулканский нервный захват сводит всю его активность на нет. Кирк обмякает и мешком валится на пол.

 

Спок смотрит на него с определённой долей брезгливости.

 

Он презирает слабость. Люди слабы. Кирк — не исключение.

 

Но Спок не даст ему ослабить их всех. Дёрнув за цепь, он поднимает Кирка с пола и, приложив пальцы к пси-точкам на его лице, рывком вторгается в чужое сознание.

 

 

Разум Кирка пружинит и сопротивляется даже несмотря на то, что сейчас Кирк собой практически не управляет. Спок чувствует, как разрозненная пелена мыслей и эмоций обволакивает его, и усилием воли проникает глубже.

 

Внутреннее зрение гораздо острее обычного и точнее передаёт всё, что необходимо видеть. Как правило, Споку не составляет труда считать необходимую информацию с любого сознания, но с Кирком, судя по первому впечатлению, так просто не получится.

 

Спок осматривается, прислушиваясь к малейшим колебаниям эмоций, которые безраздельно властвуют над Кирком, ищет малейший просвет, за который можно уцепиться. Но его окружает мрак.

 

Он знает, что мрак — это боль. Боль, страх, недоверие — весь сонм испытываемых на протяжении жизни негативных эмоций, средоточием которого является метущийся, неспокойный и порочный человеческий разум. Судя по тому, что, несмотря на все предпринимаемые Споком усилия, темнота рассеивается медленно, подобного мусора в голове Кирка накопилось немало. Он не собирается устраивать тут генеральную уборку, но отличить энергетику зависимости от иной слишком сложно, и потому он с остервенением разбрасывает вокруг себя иссиня-чёрные ошметки, стараясь не обращать внимание на яростные вспышки боли, прошивающие тело Кирка где-то там, в карцере, за миллионы световых лет отсюда, и отдающиеся в его сознании здесь, где они на время стали едины.

 

Слияние разумов редко проходит безболезненно как для инициатора контакта, так и для его объекта. Но сейчас происходит нечто принципиально иное.

 

Несмотря на чужеродность и принципиальную несовместимость человеческого и вулканского разумов, Спок не ощущает дискомфорта.

 

Это не поддаётся рациональному объяснению и потому закономерно тревожит его. Он не может чувствовать себя в чужом затуманенном сознании как в своём собственном. Это неправильно, иррационально, но попытки разобраться с этим сейчас вряд ли увенчаются успехом. Вулканский разум многозадачен, однако в данный момент львиная доля усилий уходит у Спока на борьбу с сопротивляющимся вторжению подсознанием Кирка.

 

Темнота постепенно расступается. Спок прикладывает максимум стараний и начинает ощущать усталость, но удовлетворение от хорошо сделанной работы стоит того. Он в последний раз внимательно прощупывает разум Кирка и обнаруживает ещё одно странное пятно. Оно переливается всеми оттенками синего и, как бы Спок ни пытался, ускользает, не давая приблизиться.

 

Он понимает, что необходимо ослабить ментальные щиты. Мгновение он колеблется, но всё-таки снимает защиту, потому что остановиться сейчас, когда потрачено столько сил и энергии, считает просто неприемлемым.

 

Он погружается глубже в инертное, ослабленное мучениями и его присутствием сознание — и внезапно понимает, что видит то, что ожидал увидеть меньше всего. Не предполагал и не хотел бы увидеть никогда.

 

Видения обрушиваются на него водопадом, заставляя задыхаться и почти теряться в водовороте противоречивых ощущений, но одна картина врезается в подсознание особенно ярко.

 

Он видит свою каюту. Себя. И Кирка. Рядом. Очень близко. Но не в смертельной схватке с ножами или фазерами в руках. И даже не во время спарринга.

 

Происходящее между ними можно назвать борьбой лишь с большой натяжкой и точно не в том значении, в котором это слово обычно употребляется.

 

Они занимаются сексом.

 

У Спока захватывает дух, он резко втягивает воздух и каменеет, сжимаясь словно пружина, вынужденный наблюдать, как он, — не кто-либо другой, а именно он, — удерживая стоящего на коленях Кирка за талию, ожесточённо трахает его и, судя по сопутствующим видению ощущениями, это нравится обоим. Судя по тому, как от каждого нового проникновения выгибает и подкидывает Кирка, как он кусает кубы и судорожно цепляется за спинку стандартной, явно узкой для двоих кровати, судя по тому, как сам Спок стискивает его бёдра и задницу, с какой страстью натягивает на себя и оглаживает его тело, от процесса оба получают истинное удовольствие.

 

Это не изнасилование и не провокация.

 

Это крайне разнузданный, обусловленный незамутнённым вожделением и влечением секс между теми, кто друг друга до безумия хочет.

 

Это становится окончательно ясно Споку, когда Кирк, выпрямившись, прижимается спиной к груди его ментального двойника, и жадно целует в губы, а тот обхватывает рукой его член и, доведя до оргазма, кончает в него сам. Спок в оцепенении наблюдает за тем, как они, даже не пытаясь расцепиться, валятся на кровать, продолжая сжимать друг друга в объятьях и целоваться так, как будто от результативности данного процесса зависит будущее Империи.

 

Спок ошеломлен и сбит с толку. Он никогда не допускал даже мысли о том, что может так вести себя в постели с кем-либо. Даже Ухура, которую он считал лучшей из всех своих любовников и любовниц, не была удостоена таких горячих ласк и, тем более — поцелуев. Спок предпочитает более тонкие грани удовольствия и относится к земным сексуальным практикам, основанным лишь на физическом взаимодействии, с известной долей презрения.

 

Но здесь… Невозможно. Нелогично и непозволительно.

 

Это необходимо прекращать. И немедленно.

 

Усилием воли Спок прерывает установленный контакт, грубо, резко и бесцеремонно покидает чужой разум, который его собственному явно пришелся по вкусу. Он выходит из транса и обнаруживает, что находящийся без сознания Кирк безвольно висит на его руках.

 

Спок поспешно отстраняется от него, даже не пытаясь сдерживать раздражение. Кирк бесформенной грудой мяса и костей оседает на пол, и сейчас Спок как никогда хочет просто убить его.

 

От назойливых воспоминаний о том, что увидел в чужом разуме, он всеми путями намерен избавиться. Возможно, ему попалась просто одна из тайных фантазий Кирка и, учитывая, каким человеком является его новоиспеченный старший помощник, Спок не удивится наличию сотен подобных ей.

 

Но собственное, идеально заточенное под распознавание подобного подсознание уверенно утверждает, что за этим скрывается нечто большее, чем предполагаемые сексуальные девиации и желание подчиняться.

 

Спок отграничивает свой разум от настойчиво преследующей его словесной мешанины, выходит из карцера и по внутренней связи вызывает медотсек:

 

—  Доктор Маккой, коммандер Кирк нуждается в срочной госпитализации.

 

—  А то я не знаю, —  фыркает Маккой.

 

Спок делает вывод о том, что агонизатор и его новый глава медслужбы просто созданы друг для друга.

 

—  Мне нужно, чтобы вы привели его в работоспособное состояние в течение двух часов, —  бросает он и, отключив соединение, направляется в свою каюту.

 

***

 

Спок завершает медитацию, принимает душ и, вновь облачившись в парадный китель, смотрит на себя в зеркало. Форма сидит на нём как влитая, облегая второй кожей, создавая жизненно необходимый для образа верноподданного Империи и её идеального оружия ореол страха и подобострастия. Предполагается, что подобные чувства должен испытывать каждый, чей жизненный путь был отмечен встречей с лучшим имперским военачальником — неважно где, на корабле, на поле боя или в постели.

 

Не имеет значения, что ощущение Споком себя самого, как и совокупность его целей и принципов простираются гораздо дальше возложенных на него функций. Ему удобно, чтобы Империя считала его своей послушной и исполнительной матричной единицей — чтобы потом, когда он будет настолько силён и влиятелен, что сможет диктовать условия даже после своей смерти, поставить на места всё и всех, показав, кто на самом деле способен и достоин принимать судьбоносные для мира решения.

 

Это просто констатация факта. Спок знает всё о себе, и популярная среди индивидов, составляющих его ближайшее окружение, агрессивная амбициозность — не его стиль. Она имеет неоправданно много побочных эффектов, которые Спок не может рассматривать как допустимые хотя бы потому, что предъявляет к себе слишком высокие требования. Несмотря на наличие земной матери, он был, остаётся и погибнет вулканцем.

 

Он не может позволить себе ни малейшего проявления гордыни — она мешает думать рационально, действовать осознанно и делать верные выводы о поступках и мотивациях. Он не вправе проявить гнев даже в том случае, если это обоснованно, как не способен завидовать или предаваться унынию — просто потому, что этого нет в его природе. Он равнодушен к деньгам и плотским удовольствиям, поскольку это слабость, а слабости — для людей.

 

Он вулканец.

 

И он убьёт любого, кто осмелится это оспорить.

 

Последний раз взглянув на своё отражение и удовлетворившись результатом, Спок усаживается в кресло, тщательно продумывая детали предстоящей встречи с Кирком. Он не собирается предлагать никаких сделок. Он сделал верный вывод: Кирку плевать на то, что сделают с его телом, но вмешательства в разум он будет стараться избегать. Спок предоставил своему проблемному подчинённому возможность убедиться в том, насколько разрушительным для человека может быть влияние целенаправленно насильственного ментального взаимодействия. Он знает, что для пси-нулей, которыми являются большинство землян, это изощрённая и невыносимая пытка. Он не испытывает ни малейших сожалений по поводу того, что сделал с Кирком. Он сделал всё правильно. Теперь его первый офицер будет подчиняться и следовать воле капитана.

 

Или, по крайней мере, создавать видимость.

 

Второй вариант вероятнее. Но Спок не планирует останавливаться на достигнутом. Он хочет исполнить волю Пайка напрямую, без подразумеваемых последним подтекстов и пока без учёта истинных целей, которые на самом деле преследует адмирал. Спок догадывается об этих целях, но утверждать, основываясь на пятидесятипроцентных допущениях, считает нерациональным, более того — опасным. Он видел множество примеров того, насколько губительно поспешные выводы могут сказываться на результате. Требуется время и определённое количество усилий, чтобы разобраться в истинных причинах и следствиях, но одной из своих главных добродетелей Спок обоснованно считает терпение.

 

Он готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

 

И ломать Кирка столько, сколько потребуется, также готов.

 

Спок планирует предоставить ему выбор.

 

Без выбора.

 

Кирк появляется на пороге его каюты ровно через два часа после окончания экзекуции. Он чист, гладко выбрит и одет в новую форму. Его, как всегда, сопровождает Маккой, и Спока начинает раздражать эта излишняя опека.

 

— Доктор Маккой, ваше присутствие более не требуется, — с нажимом произносит он и адресует Маккою тяжёлый взгляд.

 

— Состояние здоровья коммандера нестабильно, — Маккой смотрит на него с ненавистью, и Спок испытывает нелогичное удовлетворение от того, что способен вызывать в людях столь сильные чувства.

 

Эмоции управляют людьми почти так же безраздельно, как он умеет управлять этими эмоциями.

 

— Выйдите, — жёстко командует он, подкрепляя приказ невысказанным, но явственно читаемым в каждом сдержанном жесте намёком на неизбежное наказание, неминуемо последующее в качестве реакции на неповиновение.

 

Маккой стискивает кулаки и, бросив на Спока ещё один испепеляющий взгляд, подчиняется.

 

Автоматическая дверь с тихим шипением закрывается.

 

Капитан ISS «Энтерпрайз» NCC-1701 глубоко вдыхает и поднимается со своего кресла.

 

Его первый офицер делает шаг вперёд и вызывающе вздёргивает подбородок.

 

Стоя друг напротив друга, двое равных по-прежнему не собираются уступать.

 

Спок спокоен, сосредоточен и чётко соблюдает правила собственной игры. Игры, начатой не здесь и не сейчас — и даже не несколько часов назад в холодном, насквозь пропитавшемся запахом мучительной смерти карцере лучшего звездолёта Империи.

 

Эта партия началась гораздо раньше, не им и не при нём.

 

Но сделать решающий ход должен именно он.

 

Кирк смотрит на Спока в упор, с нескрываемым вызовом и агрессией, но в его взгляде больше нет ставшей уже привычной искорки безумия. Без неё Кирк — всего лишь упёртый, жестокий, умный, но недостаточно безрассудный выскочка. Безумие делало его бесшабашным, заставляя идти на риск всегда.

 

И, избавив от него Кирка, Спок вселил в его сердце сомнения.

 

Сомнение в том, что он может быть совершенным.

 

Сомнение в том, что у него достаточно сил.

 

Спок вынудил Кирка сомневаться в себе — и по праву может считать это своей главной победой над ним.

 

Пока.

 

Впереди ещё много гораздо более впечатляющих.

 

Спок слишком проницателен и слишком хорошо знает человеческую природу для того, чтобы допускать неточности при оценке таких вещей. Он высоко ценит стремление Кирка сохранять хорошую мину при плохой игре, вот только его первый офицер не учитывает того, что игра была им безнадёжно проиграна уже тогда, когда он впервые ступил на площадку транспортатора «Энтерпрайз».

 

Спок окидывает удовлетворённым взглядом результат своих трудов и смотрит Кирку в глаза.

 

Кирк не опускает взгляда.

 

Спок ещё никогда не был так доволен собой.

 

—  Какого хрена ты со мной сотворил? — хрипло спрашивает Кирк. Его заметно пошатывает от голода и усталости, он вымотан и находится на грани нервного срыва, но Спок не собирается делать ему поблажек. Его корабль должен работать как часы, и он не позволит никому изменить установленный и контролируемый им ход вещей.

 

—  Следует ли мне акцентировать внимание на том, что вопросы здесь задаю я? — в голосе Спока — лёд и металл, он делает несколько шагов вперёд, приближается к Кирку и останавливается напротив — на расстоянии, явно недостаточном для сохранения душевного равновесия не допускающими вторжений в личное пространство вулканцами.

 

Но Спок не просто вулканец. Он капитан корабля, большая часть экипажа которого состоит из представителей человеческой расы. Спок живёт и работает с ними бок о бок, и в такой обстановке у его подчинённых не должно возникнуть даже мысли о том, что он может быть хоть в чём-то слаб.

 

Поэтому Спок ежедневно тренирует тело и разум, укрепляя ментальные щиты и методично доводя свои способности до совершенства. Другого варианта для него не существует.

 

Он должен быть сильнее их всех.

 

Он должен заставить Кирка принять свою силу. И он это сделает.

 

—  Валяй, — бросает Кирк в лицо Споку. —  Какого хрена тебе ещё надо, если ты и так полазил в моей голове и всё разнюхал?

 

— Для человека вашего уровня интеллекта вы чрезвычайно недальновидны и глупы, —  с чётко дозированным презрением цедит Спок. 

 

Глаза Кирка вспыхивают яростью.

 

— Ты сам не задаёшь вопросы и не отвечаешь на мои, не находишь, что именно это глупо? —  он сжимает кулаки, но находит в себе силы усмехнуться. — Какой же ты идиот.

 

Спок усилием воли сдерживает первый порыв вновь применить к Кирку физическую силу. Нелогично, но Кирк вызывает в нём слишком много спонтанных эмоциональных реакций.

 

— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что в случае прямого неповиновения моим приказам, организации бунта либо иного неподобающего поведения, а также при возникновении подозрения о вашем участии в подобных эксцессах, вы будете подвергаться той же самой процедуре, которой подверглись сегодня? — он не желает давать Кирку спуску даже за мысли. Если потребуется, Спок возьмёт под контроль и их.

 

— Спок. Ты. Долбаный. Вулканский. Выродок. Я. Тебя. Ненавижу, — чеканя каждое слово, говорит Кирк.

 

Спок находит, что безрассудство и дерзость Кирка поразительны даже для человека.

 

— Уверяю, что и я о вас не лучшего мнения, коммандер, — он позволяет себе пропустить в голос столько откровенной враждебности, сколько допустимо в сложившейся ситуации. — И повторяю вопрос: мои требования ясны?

 

— Да, ублюдок, — выплёвывает Кирк и после паузы добавляет: — Но не надейся, что после того, как ты трахнул мне мозги, я моментально стану послушной овцой.

 

— У вас нет выбора, — констатирует Спок. — Если вы не хотите повторения произошедшего, вы будете подчиняться. Таково моё условие. И, как принято говорить на Земле, это чрезвычайно выгодное предложение.

 

Кирк смотрит на него ненавидяще, тяжело дышит, кусает губы и сжимает кулаки, но Спок знает, что загнал его в угол. Ему изрядно надоел этот разговор, и если Кирк намерен и дальше проявлять характер, то у него не останется выбора, кроме как показать ему, что капитан ICC «Энтерпрайз» слов на ветер не бросает.

 

Проходит минута, за ней другая. Противоборство взглядов продолжается, но с каждой секундой Спок всё больше убеждается в том, что его тактика верна.

 

Ещё минута. Осталось немного.

 

Ещё десять секунд.

 

На этот раз Кирк сдаётся. Он отводит взгляд всего на мгновение, но Споку этого вполне достаточно.

 

Он победил.

 

Снова.

 

Вытянувшись по стойке смирно, Кирк вскидывает подбородок и, отдав честь Споку, сквозь зубы выдавливает:

 

— Есть… капитан. Разрешите приступить к выполнению обязанностей старшего помощника.

 

— Свободны, коммандер, — кивает Спок и отступает на шаг назад.

 

Кирк разворачивается на пятках и, впечатывая каблуки форменных сапог в пол, идёт к двери.

 

Спок внимательно смотрит ему вслед. Он понимает, что не оставил Кирку пути к отступлению, но не может исключать вариант того, что подобная покорность на самом деле представляет собой обманный манёвр, произведённый с целью хотя бы на короткое время усыпить его бдительность.

 

Порой Спок находит по-настоящему поразительным тот факт, что люди не умеют мириться с неизбежностью.

 

У самых дверей Кирк разворачивается.

 

Спок не сомневался в том, что он попытается оставить последнее слово за собой.

 

— Если ты думаешь, что мы договорили, ублюдок, то ты ошибаешься, — в синих глазах Кирка — мрачная, но несгибаемая решимость. — Я тоже умею ждать.

 

В его голосе сквозит новая, незнакомая хрипотца — и неожиданно для самого себя Спок не может избавиться от мысли, что именно так будут звучать выстанываемые им в момент оргазма просьбы. Ассоциативное мышление немедленно вбрасывает соответствующий визуальный ряд, особенно яркий потому, что Спок это уже «видел»…

 

Он прилагает усилие для того, чтобы вернуть мыслепоток в нужное русло.

 

— Вы свободны, коммандер, — повторяет он, но слышит собственный голос как будто со стороны.

 

Похоже, после сегодняшнего ментального взаимодействия с Кирком ему требуется более длительная медитация, чем предполагалось изначально.

 

Бросив на него странный изучающий взгляд, Кирк выходит из каюты.

 

Дверь за ним с тихим шорохом закрывается.

 

Спок опускается в кресло и, вопреки всему, не чувствует удовлетворения.

 

Элементарное уравнение при попытке определить неизвестные оказалось гипотезой Римана.

 

Спок не любит такие сюрпризы.

 

Но найти решение должен именно он.

 

***

 

Сон — безусловная основа эффективной жизнедеятельности любого человека, но для вулканца имеет второстепенное значение. Спок находит чрезвычайно удобным то обстоятельство, что для достижения приемлемого уровня активности, обеспечивающего безупречное исполнение обязанностей, ему достаточно уделять данному процессу не более четырёх часов в сутки. В случае необходимости — меньше.

 

Однако это ничуть не мешает любителям преувеличить и приукрасить распространять слухи о том, что капитан ISS «Энтерпрайз» вообще не спит.

 

Споку это только на руку. Он привык использовать всё, что говорится или делается на его корабле, в свою пользу, и подобные домыслы — не исключение.

 

Облачившись в спортивный костюм, он перекидывает через плечо полотенце, выходит из каюты и направляется в тренажёрный зал. Электронный хронометр над автоматической дверью оповещает его о том, что одну целую восемь десятых минуты назад минуло пять утра — и потому он оказывается неприятно удивлён, когда, переступив через порог, видит в спортзале Кирка.

 

Кирк — без футболки, в одних лишь лёгких тренировочных брюках — сидит на низкой скамье спиной ко входу с гантелями в руках, сосредоточенно занимается и потому не замечает, что уже не один. Спок проходит к беговой дорожке и вешает полотенце на одну из стоек, неожиданно для себя с интересом наблюдая за тем, как при каждом жиме мышцы плеч и спина Кирка напрягаются, впоследствии расслабляясь на выдохе.

 

Спок находит это зрелище весьма эстетичным.

 

Кирк оборачивается до того, как Спок успевает переключиться.

 

Их взгляды пересекаются.

 

— Капитан, — гантели с грохотом падают на пол, Кирк резко поднимается, перекидывает ногу через скамью и поворачивается к нему.

 

— Коммандер, — Спок кивает в ответ и сосредотачивает всё внимание на электронной панели беговой дорожки. — Могу я узнать причину столь раннего подъёма?

 

— Не спалось, — сквозь зубы бросает Кирк, неотрывно глядя на него.

 

Спок вскидывает бровь, подходит к установленной около дверей консоли с целью перенастроить систему кондиционирования воздуха под себя — на его вкус, здесь слишком прохладно. Он недоволен присутствием Кирка, поскольку всегда тренируется в одиночестве. Спок понимает, что может приказать своему старпому покинуть помещение, и тот подчинится. Он понимает, что может сделать это прямо сейчас.

 

Но вместо этого устанавливает температуру на четыре градуса ниже той, при которой привык заниматься, и возвращается к тренажёру, боковым зрением отслеживая действия Кирка. Он, помедлив, неопределённо ведёт плечом и вновь берётся за гантели.

 

Спок цепляется взглядом за в момент обозначившиеся кубики на его животе — и чувствует на губах солоноватый привкус стекающих по ним капель пота. Так явственно, как будто слизывает их языком.

 

Контроль.

 

Спок отворачивается и концентрируется на датчиках пульса и дыхания, мигающих зелёным на панели управления. Он не сделал ещё ни одного шага по ленте, но показатели уже заметно отклонились от нормы. Пульс учащён. Дыхание — тем более. Обычно во время занятий он продумывает планы на день, но сейчас его мысли непродуктивны и необоснованно далеки от эффективного тайм-менеджмента.

 

Спок анализирует своё физическое состояние и оценивает его как неудовлетворительное. На него накатывает обоснованное раздражение. Усилием воли заставив себя прекратить думать о предполагаемых _умениях_ своего старшего помощника, Спок задаёт программу, переходит на бег и сухо бросает через плечо:

 

— В следующий раз потрудитесь перестроить график своих тренировок таким образом, чтобы избавить меня от вашего присутствия. Я занимаюсь каждый день в одно и то же время, час с пяти до шести утра и час непосредственно после окончания смены. 

 

— Слушаюсь. _Капитан_ , — едко и желчно доносится из-за спины. 

 

Спок стискивает зубы, останавливается и поворачивается к Кирку.

 

— Дерзость наказуема, коммандер, — холодно говорит он и, вскинув бровь, скрещивает руки на груди. — Следите за своим тоном.

 

Кирк стоит, прислонившись бедром к стойке для гантелей, сунув руки в карманы штанов, и смотрит на него в упор.

 

— Да ладно тебе, Спок, — он усмехается и качает головой, оценивающе оглядывая вулканца с головы до ног. — Не пытайся набить себе цену. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, кто здесь чего стоит.

 

— Безусловно, — у Спока нет ни малейших сомнений в том, что Кирк реально подходит к соотношению сил.

 

Как и он сам.

 

— Ну вот, — Кирк безразлично пожимает плечами. — Что ты мне сделаешь-то? В агонизатор засунешь? Да и хрен на него, не привыкать. Опять в башку залезешь? Да, не спорю, приятного мало, но подозреваю, тебе и самому не особо этого всё нравится.

 

Спок отмечает, что после произведенных процедур Кирк стал гораздо более рассудителен. Это закономерно, но в то же время нельзя допустить, чтобы он стал слишком рассудительным.

 

— Меня этим всё равно не проймёшь, Спок, — Кирк адресует ему тяжёлый взгляд. — Мне терять нечего. Не к такому привыкали. И выродков типа тебя тоже попадалось немало. Только обломались все.

.

— Ещё одно слово, коммандер… — Спок сходит с беговой дорожки, направляется к консоли и поднимает температуру на четыре градуса.

 

— Да знаю, знаю, час в камере агонии, все дела, — Кирк вдруг ухмыляется — безрассудно и странно, заставив Спока остановиться и посмотреть на него. — Неинтересно. Знаешь, я вот тут весь экипаж разогнал, мне теперь даже подраться не с кем, а пар выпустить порой надо.

 

Поразительно. Спок приподнимает бровь и внимательно смотрит на него:

 

 — Вы предлагаете спарринг?

 

Само по себе даже предположение звучит нелепо, но Кирк с неожиданной ухмылкой кивает и отвечает — вопросом на вопрос:

 

— Почему нет?

 

— Вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, что после этого отправитесь напрямую в лазарет, причём надолго? — исключительно для проформы интересуется Спок.

 

Кирк закатывает глаза и, несмотря на отсутствие непосредственного согласия Спока, берёт с полки два комплекта эластичных бинтов и бросает один ему.

 

Что ж. Спок никогда не отказывается от возможности указать подчинённым на их истинное место.

 

— Не зарекайся, — самонадеянно отвечает Кирк, скидывает кеды и забирается на установленный в дальнем углу спортзала боксёрский ринг, огороженный четырьмя рядами канатов. 

 

Спок следит за ним, обматывая кисти рук бинтами, настраивается на предстоящий физический контакт и просчитывает вероятные стратегии. У него довольно давно не было достойного спарринг-партнёра, и сейчас им руководит немалый интерес — окажется ли таковым его старший помощник.

 

— Давай уже, — Кирк поправляет ленту на костяшках пальцев, смотрит на него с вызовом и разминает шею.

 

— На вашем месте я бы не торопился, коммандер, — комментирует Спок, проскальзывая между канатами на высокий помост, и без особых усилий в течение двадцати минут разделывает своего старпома под орех.

 

Не сказать, что Кирк не умеет драться. Он проворен, ловок, обладает отличной реакцией и, несмотря на очевидную худобу, силён. Превосходящие физические параметры Спока обусловлены природными данными и постоянными тренировками, однако он всё-таки пропускает пару весомых подач, и Кирк валит его на спину. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, Спок ловко переворачивается, всем весом прижимает Кирка к матам, заводит ему руки за голову и практически ложится сверху, зажимая бедро коленями и не давая двинуться.

 

Кирк дёргается, облизывает кровоточащие губы, смотрит на него и бешено сверкает глазами.

 

Спок понимает, что расстояние между их лицами непозволительно мало.

 

— Ты проиграл. Сдавайся, — напряжённо говорит он, чувствуя сумасшедший перестук чужого сердца, которое, кажется, колотится о его собственные рёбра.

 

Кирк тяжело дышит, он совершенно точно устал, но демонстрирует готовность продолжать до тех пор, пока не упадёт замертво.

 

— Может, тебе ещё и отсосать? — хрипит он и, закинув свободную ногу Споку на поясницу, пытается перевернуть их обоих.

 

Спок находит данное предложение… небезынтересным. Он сильнее вжимает Кирка в ринг, переламывая все попытки к сопротивлению, перехватывает запястья одной рукой, второй стискивая его бедро, заставляя тем самым ослабить хватку…

 

И понимает, что возбуждён. Обозначенная Кирком перспектива будоражит мозг сильнее, чем допустимо в данной ситуации. Спок невольно бросает быстрый взгляд на его губы, одновременно пытаясь взять под контроль несвоевременную и чрезвычайно яркую картину того, как эти губы работают над его членом.

 

Он немедленно отпускает Кирка и поднимается на ноги, поскольку спонтанно возникшую эрекцию при продолжении контакта скрыть будет уже невозможно.

 

Кирк, судя по всему, не замечает внезапных физиологических проблем Спока, встаёт — не без труда — и вновь сжимает кулаки.

 

— Продолжаем. Капитан, — выдавливает он и с остервенением набрасывается на Спока.

 

Они кружат друг напротив друга: Кирк — делая выпады и стараясь зажать его в угол, Спок — стараясь избегать не обусловленных необходимостью соприкосновений, что представляется весьма сложным.

 

Но в конце концов ему надоедает эта бессмысленная игра. Он подножкой валит Кирка лицом в маты и, усевшись на него верхом, заламывает руки назад.

 

— Сдаёшься? — холодно цедит он, выкручивая чужое запястье. Кости протестующе трещат под давлением, но Спок намерен отыграться за мимолётную потерю контроля и потому методично выворачивает руку Кирка из сустава, заставляя его шипеть и корчиться от боли.

 

Кирк в ярости выплевывает ругательства, вырывается и ёрзает под ним, но Спок ещё сильнее вжимает его в слегка пружинящее покрытие.

 

— Чёрт с два, ублюдок! — Кирк вскидывает бёдра, пытаясь встать на колени и сбросить с себя Спока. От резких телодвижений лёгкие брюки сползают с его задницы, оголяя её чуть ли не наполовину, и Спок понимает, что, если не остановится прямо сейчас, то к концу поединка Кирк окажется распятым на матах, взмокшим и стонущим, насаженным на его член до самого его основания.

 

От непрошенной, но от этого не менее волнующей визуализации у Спока на мгновение темнеет в глазах. На него накатывает бешеная, невозможная злость. Он не позволит Кирку подобным образом управлять собой.

 

В отместку за разрушительные, недопустимые мысли он хватает Кирка за загривок и, склонившись к самому уху, рычит:

 

— Ещё одно слово в подобном тоне — и я сверну тебе шею, — после чего, немедленно отпустив его, поднимается и отступает на несколько шагов назад. Кирк, болезненно выдыхая сквозь зубы, садится на пятки, хватается за вывернутое из сустава запястье и, обернувшись, прожигает его взглядом. Спок смотрит на него с мстительным удовлетворением: теперь к не до конца спавшей с разбитого накануне носа опухоли добавились располосованные губы, внушительная ссадина на скуле и наверняка бесчисленное количество гематом по всему телу.

 

— Насколько могу судить, вы всё-таки сдаётесь, коммандер, — ледяным голосом констатирует Спок, после чего, не давая Кирку возможности возразить, спрыгивает с ринга и отправляется в душ.

 

… Капитан ISS «Энтерпрайз» кончает на покрытую холодными каплями стенку душевой, подавляя стон, закрыв глаза и представляя, что вместо собственных пальцев вокруг его члена, царапая ногтями прочный пластик и поскуливая как шлюха, сжимается, заходясь в ответном оргазме, его старший помощник.

 

Точка невозврата неотвратимо приближается.

 

Спок невидяще смотрит на белёсые потёки на стене и понимает, что этот раунд он всё-таки проиграл.

 

***

 

За стеклом обзорного экрана привычная картина: звёзды, спутники, метеориты... Спок пристально наблюдает за поблёскивающей вдалеке особенно яркой точкой —  завтра они прибывают на звёздную базу Сигма-13. Он анализирует детали предстоящей миссии — и одновременно пытается подстроить логичный фундамент под поразительно нелогичные для его разума мысли.

 

Он снова думает о Кирке.

 

Он задаёт себе вопрос, почему думает именно о нём.

 

И не находит ответа.

 

С момента досадного инцидента в спортзале минуло трое стандартных суток, шесть стандартных часов и тридцать восемь стандартных минут. Трое стандартных суток, шесть стандартных часов и тридцать восемь стандартных минут Спок не может избавиться от неконтролируемого потока несвойственных для него мыслей...

 

… о том, как он срывает с Кирка всю одежду, ставит на колени и втрахивает в маты, пол, кровать до тех пор, пока от перспективы нового витка не начнёт мутить и выворачивать наизнанку. Он думает об этом уже три дня, и нереализованное сексуальное желание скручивает внутренности в тугие клубки оголённых нервов, провоцируя на недостойные для обязанного держать свои желания в узде вулканца действия.

 

Спок крайне редко занимается самоудовлетворением, и никогда не делал этого из-за влечения к кому-то конкретному.

 

Ранее не делал… Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что с начала альфа-смены задерживается взглядом на Кирке как минимум в четырнадцать раз чаще, чем того требует необходимость. И всякий раз ему приходится одёргивать себя, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-либо другом.

 

Он действительно считал, что предусмотрел всё.

 

Впрочем, объективно он именно это и сделал. За каютой коммандера Кирка установлено круглосуточное наблюдение. Двое вооружённых до зубов офицеров безопасности сопровождают его повсюду и дежурят даже на мостике. Все приёмы пищи и тренировки в спортзале Кирк отныне осуществляет в строго отведённое время, в одиночестве и под неусыпным надзором. Спок не может доверять ни одному из своих соратников целиком и полностью, но Кирк успел насолить многим, и потому Спок уверен — о любого рода внештатной ситуации, в которой так или иначе окажется замешан его старший помощник, он узнает первым.

 

Кирк не покорился.

 

Спок знает это.

 

И ждёт.

 

Он ждёт, когда Кирк начнёт совершать ошибки. По мнению Спока, это закономерная и логичная неизбежность, единственно возможный вариант развития событий. Человеческое сознание устроено довольно упорядоченно, но работает слишком хаотично, чтобы учесть всё.

 

Он знает, что рано или поздно Кирк неминуемо ошибется.

 

Но пока ошибается сам.

 

Его разум — идеальный механизм для проработки миллионов сценариев и схем, но даже Спок не может полностью контролировать своё подсознание. И подсознание, несмотря на выставляемую ментальную защиту, блоки и тренировки, снова и снова настойчиво подкидывает ему картину, которую он наблюдал, находясь в одурманенном болью и пытками сознании Кирка.

 

_Они вдвоём._

_В его каюте._

_Горячо, страстно, чувственно_.

 

Достаточно.

 

_Он в Кирке._

_Разделённое на двоих физическое удовольствие_.

 

Хватит!

 

Спок обнаруживает, что Чехов тревожно смотрит на него.

 

Великолепно. Спок знает, что навигатор довольно наблюдателен и умеет подмечать недоступные другим вещи, но то, что он сам допустил подобное, свидетельствует о вопиющей нехватке выдержки. Он не может позволить себе подобного даже с самым преданным из своих сторонников. Спок едва заметно кивает Чехову, давая понять, что всё в порядке, и глубоко вдыхает…

 

И понимает, что возбуждён. Низ живота сводит судорогой, растревоженное воспоминаниями воображение прокручивает изображение, словно в древних кинопроекторах, но в отличие от плёнки, эти кадры можно вертеть как захочется, и с каждым новым кругом они обрастают всё более откровенными подробностями.

 

Это переходит уже всякие границы. Он обязан контролировать все свои физические реакции.

 

Усилием воли Спок заставляет себя сосредоточиться на работе.

 

— Капитан, отчёт инженерного.

 

Голос Кирка раздаётся над самым ухом, и Спок, сжав зубы, смотрит на него снизу вверх.

 

— Благодарю, коммандер, — натянуто говорит он и забирает падд.

 

Кирк разворачивается и идёт к научной станции.

 

Спок смотрит ему в спину, скользит оценивающим взглядом по фигуре, мимоходом отмечая, что синий цвет ему к лицу, — а также то, что принятые в качестве форменной одежды чёрные водолазки могут отлично скрыть засосы, и можно не слишком церемониться.

 

Кирк стоит к Споку вполоборота, склонившись над рабочей панелью, фиксирует показания видеосенсоров, напряжённо хмурится, кусая пухлые губы, — и Спок думает о том, что его рот просто создан для глубокого минета. 

 

Кирк, словно почувствовав обращённое на себя внимание, выпрямляется, поворачивает голову, пересекаясь с ним взглядами — и Спок думает о том, что секс в капитанском кресле стоит того, чтобы выгнать с мостика весь ошивающийся здесь сброд.

 

Он думает о том, что Кирк наверняка любит выгибаться и кусать губы в кровь во время секса, и ощупывает его тело пристальным взглядом, обращая особое внимание на свои излюбленные места — руки, шею, плечи, бёдра. Задницу он смог оценить за пару минут до этого и первоначальным осмотром остался доволен.

 

Он смотрит на Кирка — и наблюдает, как в вызывающе синих глазах его первого офицера первоначальное удивление сменяется пониманием, а губы кривит едкая, язвительная ухмылка.

 

Он отворачивается к обзорному экрану и сверлит невидящим взглядом приближающиеся огни звёздной базы. Спок не привык отказывать себе в том, чего действительно хочет, но не может допустить того, чтобы Кирк возомнил, что имеет над ним какую-то власть. Но он вынужден признать, что впервые в жизни в полной мере испытал эффект диссонанса между долгом и желанием.

 

Он сделает это для того, чтобы освободиться и идти дальше.

 

Его не интересует, что будет с Кирком.

 

Ему это абсолютно не интересно.

 

Он не может допустить сбоя в работе отлаженного организма его собственной, маленькой, но беспрекословно подчиняющейся ему империи.

 

И если для этого требуется окончательно сломать Кирка — он сделает это, не задумываясь.

 

— Капитан.

 

Спок обнаруживает, что Кирк снова стоит рядом с его креслом. Он не заметил того, как Кирк приблизился.

 

Это повод для беспокойства.

 

— Слушаю вас, коммандер, — Спок выжидающе смотрит на него.

 

— Информация о месторождении дилития и тринития на эпсилоне Веги, — Кирк внимательно изучает внушительный бугор под форменными брюками Спока и, адресовав ему всепонимающий взгляд, протягивает падд.

 

— Сейчас у меня достаточно работы, коммандер, — Спок чувствует прилив раздражения и сразу же подавляет его. Он не позволит Кирку диктовать условия. — Подготовьте подробный отчёт и предоставьте мне вечером. Я ознакомлюсь с ним после окончания смены.

 

— Да, капитан, — глаза Кирка темнеют. Они оба понимают, что этот «отчёт» потребует минимальной мозговой активности, но максимального приложения физической силы. — Всё будет в лучшем виде, можете быть уверены.

 

— Надеюсь на это, коммандер, — холодно комментирует Спок. — В противном случае я могу поставить перед руководством вопрос о вашем профессиональном соответствии.

 

— Уверен, что вам не придётся делать этого. Капитан, — Кирк проводит рукой по волосам и внезапно делает то, чего Спок не ожидает — удерживая его взгляд, откровенно и пошло облизывается. Спок заворожённо наблюдает за тем, как язык скользит по губам, оставляя на них влажный след, и чувствует, как ритм его собственного сердца ускоряется.

 

Он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось немедленно.

 

Он хочет вновь целиком и полностью контролировать свой разум.

 

Он хочет нагнуть Кирка над консолью, вытрахать из него все мозги и выбросить со своего корабля, как отработанный материал.

 

Кирк возвращается к своей станции.

 

Спок отворачивается и вновь смотрит в обзорный экран.

 

До конца смены четыре стандартных часа и двенадцать стандартных минут.

 

***

 

В каюте Спока всегда идеально жарко. Для людей такая температура чрезмерно высока, но сам он чувствует себя комфортно только в условиях, максимально приближенных к климату родной планеты. Переговоры с потенциальными партнёрами он предпочитает вести так же в своей каюте — представители немногих рас способны адекватно мыслить в такой жаре.

 

Интерком послушно сообщает о том, что у него гость. Спок переодевается в стандартный чёрный тренировочный костюм и открывает дверь.

 

— Капитан, я к вам с отчётом, — Кирк развязно ухмыляется и помахивает паддом как веером.

 

Спок испытывает острое желание применить к нему некоторые особо болезненные физические приёмы — перед тем, как оттрахать до беспамятства.

 

— Прошу, — он отступает в сторону, пропуская Кирка, и закрывает дверь перед носом у следующих за ним по пятам охранников. — Садитесь, коммандер.

 

Кирк проходит в каюту, с размаху плюхается в кресло и широко расставляет ноги. Кресло жалобно скрипит, но выдерживает. Спок подходит ближе, скрещивает руки на груди и нарочито медленно скользит изучающим взглядом по его телу снизу вверх, почти физически ощущая даже на расстоянии, насколько напряжён его первый офицер.

 

Кирк широко улыбается, обнажая белые ровные зубы.

 

Спок рассматривает его лодыжки — несмотря на скрывающие их форменные сапоги, он знает, насколько они тонкие и хрупкие — колени, внутреннюю сторону плотно обтянутых чёрными форменными брюками бёдер, живот, широкие плечи, задерживается на по-мальчишески пухлых губах и, удовлетворившись беглым осмотром, позволяет закономерному возбуждению волной прокатиться по телу.

 

Их взгляды встречаются. Глаза Кирка лихорадочно блестят, и чуткое обоняние Спока фиксирует едва заметный запах этилового спирта. Он вопросительно вскидывает бровь, словно спрашивая, почему Кирк до сих пор одет. Его старший помощник криво, понимающе ухмыляется и практически ложится в кресле, ещё шире разводя ноги.

 

—  Вы требовали отчёт, капитан? — в нарочито спокойном и самоуверенном тоне Кирка сквозит нескрываемое презрение. Спок неторопливо подходит к встроенному в стену бару и достаёт бутылку коллекционного шотландского виски.

 

Он искренне не понимает пристрастия людей к алкоголю, но всегда держит в своей каюте традиционные земные спиртные напитки — как раз для таких случаев.

 

Он достаёт из бара стакан и, плеснув в него виски, передаёт Кирку. Тот сгребает стакан вместе с бутылкой, их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются, и Спок отступает на несколько шагов назад. Он вынужден признать, что столь близкое присутствие Кирка вкупе с осознанием того, с какой целью он здесь находится, не лучшим образом сказываются на его самоконтроле.

 

Кирк залпом, даже не поморщившись, опрокидывает в себя содержимое стакана, наливает себе снова и исподлобья смотрит на Спока.

 

—  Как ваше самочувствие, коммандер? — подчёркнуто безразлично спрашивает Спок, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. Кирк ухмыляется, судорожно выпивает второй бокал, потом, помедлив, делает несколько глотков прямо из горла и отвечает:

 

—  На самом деле паршиво, но, как я понимаю, мы здесь не за тем, чтобы обсуждать мои проблемы?

 

—  Для посредственного землянина вы удивительно проницательны, — Спок не допускает в голос ни единой эмоции, но Кирк всё равно пьяно ухмыляется и, неотрывно глядя на него, ведёт горлышком бутылки по губам.

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, —  он отпивает ещё и со стуком ставит бутылку на стол.

 

Спок терпеливо ждёт.

 

Кирк смотрит на него и говорит — отрывисто и зло, выплёвывая слова с таким отвращением, словно они жалят ему язык:

 

— Я. Тебя. Презираю.

 

— Очень экспрессивно и совершенно не нужно, коммандер, — от холодного и откровенно издевательского тона Спока глаза Кирка вспыхивают яростью. — Я имею представление обо всех испытываемых вами по отношению ко мне эмоциях и, выражаясь понятным вам языком, могу сказать, что они взаимны.

 

Кирк поднимает на него замутнённый изрядной долей алкоголя взгляд и раздражённо спрашивает:

 

— Ну, так раз я уже здесь, и мы разобрались с тем, кем друг друга считаем, может, уже займёмся делом?

 

—  Вы так легко говорите об этом? — интересуется Спок. Кирк безразлично пожимает плечами и отвечает:

 

—  Ты и сам всё знаешь. Мне не привыкать подставлять свою задницу, — он неопределённо ведёт плечом и качает головой. — Хочешь начистоту?

 

Спок кивает, заинтригованный неожиданным порывом к откровенности. Кирк, улыбаясь ему широко и развязно, отвечает:

 

—  Если бы меня спросили, под кого из своих начальников я готов лечь добровольно, то это, пожалуй, был бы ты. У тебя, по крайней мере, с рожей и телом всё в порядке, —  он смеётся и, подмигнув Споку, продолжает: —  Только проблема в том, что меня обычно никто не спрашивает.

 

—  Благодарю за высокую оценку, коммандер, —  с отчётливым сарказмом в голосе произносит Спок. Кирк одобрительно ухмыляется и делает ещё несколько жадных глотков, явно пытаясь напиться до беспамятства.

 

Спок хмурится. Нет, роскоши отключиться в процессе у Кирка сегодня не будет. Спок встаёт с кресла, подходит к нему и, отобрав бутылку, ставит её на стол. Кирк облизывает губы и немедленно тянет его к себе за пояс штанов. Он явно торопит события, и Споку это не нравится. Он планирует получить от предстоящего максимум удовольствия, а в его понимании удовольствие и спешка — понятия несовместимые. Поэтому он грубо перехватывает запястье Кирка и берёт его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.

 

—  У меня есть некоторые соображения относительно того, как нам достичь ещё большего взаимопонимания, коммандер, —  говорит он, слегка растягивая слова, и ведет большим пальцем по нижней губе Кирка, наблюдая, как синие глаза вспыхивают нехорошим огнем.

 

Это хорошо. Просто отлично.

 

—  Я вижу, вы меня понимаете, —  продолжает Спок, убирает руку от его лица и, сняв с себя футболку, кладёт её на свободно кресло. Кирк воспринимает это как руководство к действию и немедленно ослабляет пояс его штанов. Лёгкие брюки  соскальзывают на пол, но у Спока нет ни малейшего желания поднимать их. Он наблюдает за тем, как Кирк шарит взглядом по его подтянутому обнажённому телу, откровенно разглядывая его, и, несмотря на то, что никогда не замечал за собой эксгибиционистских наклонностей, испытывает от этого совершенно нелогичное удовольствие. 

 

—  А ты красавчик, Спок, как я и предполагал, — удовлетворённо замечает Кирк, выпрямляясь в кресле и не сводя взгляда с его возбуждённого члена. —  Знаешь, мне этот вариант нравится гораздо больше, чем трахаться со всякими старпёрами из-за места в Академии.

 

Кирк не пытается ему польстить. Спок прекрасно знает, что выглядит привлекательно, всегда знал и пользовался своей привлекательностью в необходимых случаях — но всё равно гораздо реже, чем подавляющее большинство.

 

Но сейчас Спок желает распорядиться своим телом по его прямому назначению. Он смотрит в глаза Кирку, наблюдая за тем, как расширяются, заливая радужку, зрачки, сжимает в ладони свой член, и медленно ведёт им по губам Кирка, ещё сильнее возбуждаясь от того, насколько на самом деле они мягкие и податливые. Как он и предполагал.

 

Кирк, не разрывая зрительного контакта, втягивает головку в рот, быстро облизывает её и сразу же отстраняется.

 

Споку нравится эта игра. У него не было возможности реализовать свои тайные фетиши довольно долгое время, ведь максимум, доступный ему в космосе — редкие увольнительные, которые, как правило, проходят за составлением отчётов, и экипаж, девяносто девять процентов которого Спок не в состоянии воспринимать в качестве сексуальных объектов.

 

Пребывание Кирка на его корабле стремительно перестаёт казаться таким уж минусом.

 

Спок устраивает ладони на его плечах и притягивает ближе, неотрывно следя за тем, как форменные брюки становятся ему малы — Кирк заводится с полоборота, как по команде, и это не может не восхищать. Спок устраивает руку на его затылке, грубо хватает за волосы и толкает к своему члену.

 

—  Возьми в рот, — командует он.

 

—  Да ну? — Кирк ухмыляется и поднимает на него сияющие похотью глаза. — А если я откажусь? — он сжимает в ладони твёрдый ствол и резко двигает рукой.

 

Спок со свистом втягивает носом воздух и отвечает:

 

—  Уверен, что не откажешься. И ты знаешь, почему.

 

Глаза Кирка полыхают гневом, спровоцированным пониманием того, что этой угрозе ему совершенно нечего противопоставить. Он придвигается к Споку вплотную и уже увереннее проходится языком по набухшей головке, слизывая густой предэякулят.

 

—  Вы быстро учитесь, мистер Кирк, —  комментирует Спок, пропуская между пальцев густые светлые волосы, направляя и заставляя взять глубже. Кирк возбуждается от процесса не меньше, чем Спок. Он сползает с кресла на пол и становится на колени, крепко сжимая руками бёдра Спока, сосёт с удовольствием, умело и самозабвенно, мягко обхватывая его член губами, пропуская ствол в горло и вылизывая головку.

 

Дыхание Спока срывается. Он не планирует кончить от минета, на этот вечер его планы более грандиозны, и с каждым новым движением губ и языка Кирка он всё больше убеждается в правильности этих планов.

 

—  Достаточно. Вы отлично справились, коммандер, —  наконец выдыхает он и тянет Кирк за волосы вверх, заставляя встать с колен.

 

—  Пошёл ты к чёрту, Спок, —  тяжело дыша, отзывается Кирк. Спок смотрит на его ярко-красные, влажные от смазки губы и думает о том, что, возможно, не отказался бы их поцеловать, но в сложившейся ситуации это было бы неуместно. Поэтому он без лишних слов разворачивает Кирка спиной к себе и нагибает над столом.

 

Чёрные форменные штаны плотно облегают великолепную упругую задницу, и желание трахнуть Кирка становится просто невыносимым. Спок шагает ближе и, расстегнув на нём брюки, толкает их вниз вместе с бельём.

 

Кирк закусывает губу, выпрямляется, не оборачиваясь, быстро скидывает с себя на пол всю одежду и отпихивает ногой в сторону. Спок ведёт ладонью по его спине и властно надавливает на поясницу. Кирк опирается локтями о стол, приглашающе разводит ноги и прогибается, заставив рассудок Спока на мгновение помутиться.

 

Кирк… хорош. Идеальная задница, крепкие бёдра, широкие плечи. Спок оглаживает руками его ягодицы, берёт со стола предусмотрительно припасённую смазку, выдавливает её на ладонь и, вставив сразу три пальца, начинает методично, с толком растягивать. Кирк вскрикивает и напрягается, но Спок ощутимо шлёпает его по заднице.

 

—  Расслабься, это в твоих интересах, —  бесстрастно рекомендует он, наблюдая, как красная влажная дырка сжимается вокруг его пальцев при каждом грубом прикосновении.

 

Кирк витиевато матерится, но всё же постепенно расслабляется, а потом и вовсе начинает явственно постанывать и насаживаться на трахающие его пальцы.

 

А вот это уже не очень хорошо. Пока Спок не планировал доставлять удовольствие никому, кроме себя. Он немедленно прекращает растягивать Кирка, хватает его за бёдра и резким движением насаживает на свой член.

 

Из глотки Кирка вырывается самый настоящий болезненный вскрик, но Спока это не останавливает. Он кладёт одну руку на плечо Кирку и сразу же начинает двигаться, каждым толчком вырывая из него хриплые придушенные стоны.

 

Вулканской выносливости можно только позавидовать. В тех редких случаях, когда Спок кого-либо допускает в свою постель, он выкладывается на полную, не обращая внимания на то, что к тому времени, как его тело скажет: «Достаточно», — очередная жертва едва может ходить. Спок не любит растрачивать себя на тех, кого считает недостойным внимания. Он далеко не ханжа и ценит физические удовольствия, но партнеры, которых от омерзения не хотелось убить после первого же соития, ему попадались чрезвычайно редко.

 

И, безусловно, Спок даже подумать не мог о том, что Кирк окажется таковым. Но убеждается в этом сейчас. Тело Кирка идеально вписывается в предпочитаемые Споком параметры, а он сам делает именно то, что нужно, и тогда, когда нужно, демонстрируя опыт и умение переключаться. Спок уверен, что Кирк не испытывает положительных эмоций относительно происходящего, и потому для него становится открытием, когда после очередного грубого движения Кирк вдруг сжимается вокруг его члена и выстанывает:

 

—  Блядь, это охуенно.

 

Спок наблюдает за ним и понимает, что от этого вида возбуждается всё сильнее, хотя, кажется, дальше некуда. Кирк с чувством стонет, царапая пальцами столешницу, сильнее прогибается в пояснице и откровенно подаётся бедрами назад, жестко насаживаясь на его член. Это уже не похоже на односторонний акт. Скорее, наслаждаются они оба.

 

Спок наклоняется и, прижавшись грудью к мокрой от пота спине Кирка, прихватывает губами кожу на шее, посасывает её, прикусывая зубами, и выпрямляется, продолжая вколачиваться в его задницу.

 

—  Не думаю, что данная ситуация может быть расценена тобой как приятная, —  выдыхает он, удивляясь тому, как может даже сейчас не отходить от своей обычной манеры общения. Какая-то часть мозга, не поддающаяся животному возбуждению, продолжает анализировать и извлекать нужные слова из миллионного запаса, в то время как все остальное сгорает в пламени чистой похоти, подогреваемое видом того, как его член с каждым новым толчком до основания погружается в разгорячённое, растянутое тело Кирка.

 

—  Ты дохрена про меня не знаешь, ублюдок, — хрипло смеётся Кирк сквозь рваные судорожные вздохи.

 

Споку не нравится этот тон, и в наказание он опускает три сильных болезненных шлепка на его ягодицы, обнаруживая, что это заводит ничуть не меньше, чем то, как соблазнительно Кирк сводит лопатки и запрокидывает голову.

 

— Я научился получать удовольствие от боли ещё в колонии для несовершеннолетних, — шипит Кирк, втираясь задницей в его ладони, выгибаясь и ещё шире раздвигая ноги. Тёмная, сходящая с ума от желания часть Спока целиком и полностью одобряет подобное поведение — и требует для Кирка поощрения. Спок скользит рукой по его бедру, обхватывает ладонью стояк, массируя головку большим пальцем, и обнаруживает, что это так же не вызывает у его разума и тела протеста.

 

Спок в замешательстве. Он не предполагал, что сексуальное взаимодействие с Кирком может быть таким… поразительным.

 

—  Тебя насиловали? — спрашивает Спок, ритмично двигая рукой и испытывая совершенно нелогичный дискомфорт от осознания того, что ответ наверняка будет положительным.

 

От очередного толчка Кирка буквально подбрасывает над столом, он низко, чувственно стонет, содрогается всем телом и кончает в руку Спока, продолжающую сжимать его член. Быстрые ритмичные сокращения мышц провоцируют Спока на разрядку, он до синяков стискивает бёдра Кирка и изливается глубоко в него, с глухим стоном прикусив кожу на его плече.

 

Он приходит в себя через несколько минут, опустошённый и взбудораженный. У него нет ни желания, ни объективных причин жалеть Кирка, но он не может избавиться от ощущения, что упускает что-то важное.

 

Что именно — остаётся неясным.

 

Распластавшийся по столу Кирк тяжело дышит под ним и отвечает:

 

—  А ты сам-то как думаешь? Если даже ты с твоей долбаной вулканской выдержкой на меня повёлся, то что говорить об остальных? Но это не самое хреновое, что там творилось, поверь мне. Извращенцев на мой век хватило.

 

Спок неожиданно для себя понимает, что в его словах и тоне нет привычной издёвки. Он медленно, почти нежно, ведёт ладонью по мокрой от пота спине Кирка, и тот отзывается на это движение, но потом, опомнившись, отстраняется, оборачивается и с неприкрытым раздражением в голосе спрашивает:

 

—  Вместо того чтобы страдать херней, может, вытащишь уже из меня свой чёртов член?

 

Спок хмурится и выходит из него, машинально окидывая взглядом ещё распалённое тело под собой. Зрелище, без сомнения, того стоит. Кирк выглядит до невозможности непристойно и невероятно влекуще, с разведёнными в стороны ногами, со спермой, вытекающей из его растраханной задницы, ещё раскрытый после секса, взмокший, разгорячённый, — и Спок испытывает совершенно нелогичное желание встать на колени и вылизать его до предела растянутую дырку, заставить его извиваться, стонать и кончить снова, но уже от своего языка. От этого желания у него пересыхает во рту, и, действуя почти неосознанно, он сжимает руками ягодицы Кирка, но сразу же останавливается и делает шаг назад, запоздало понимая, что это желание продиктовано не похотью или желанием взять своё, а стремлением доставить удовольствие.

 

Это нелогично и нецелесообразно.

 

Спок не хочет доставлять удовольствие Кирку.

 

Но хочет взять его снова.

 

Странным является то, что, против обыкновения, эта мысль не вызывает у Спока отторжения. Как правило, после первого раза он старается как можно скорее избавиться от нежелательной компании, но сейчас такого стремления в себе не наблюдает. Он сосредоточен и воспринимает присутствие Кирка рядом совершенно спокойно, если не сказать больше.

 

Безусловно, уверен Спок, это последствия постоянных тренировок и медитаций. Он считает, что далеко продвинулся в контроле над своим сознанием.

 

Но это не мешает ему, словно в отместку за недопустимые мысли, размазать собственную сперму по бёдрам и заднице Кирка, несмотря на протестующие вопли. Ему нравится, как соблазнительно и непристойно это выглядит.

 

Кирк опирается на ладони и выпрямляется. Спок прослеживает взглядом напрягшиеся мышцы его спины и плеч, перевитые жгутами вен руки, и пропускает момент, когда Кирк поворачивается и ловит его взгляд на себе.

 

Спок смотрит ему в глаза.

 

Кирк широко, понимающе ухмыляется.

 

—  Что-то мне, блять, подсказывает, что этот раз был первым, но далеко не последним, — он совершенно по-свойски хлопает Спока по щеке, но тот, повинуясь спонтанно вспыхнувшему раздражению, жестко перехватывает его руку, швыряет на стол и, навалившись сверху, давит предплечьем на незащищённое горло — ровно настолько, чтобы Кирк мог разговаривать, но не мог совершать активных действий.

 

Кирк шипит от боли, хрипит и кроет его трехэтажным матом, но Спок держит его крепко, не давая вырваться.

 

—  Ты ошибаешься, — рычит он в губы Кирку. —  Я достиг своей цели.

 

Он действительно так считает.

 

Он уверен в своём самоконтроле.

 

Кирк секунду смотрит на него не мигая, а потом, внезапно прекратив сопротивляться, обхватывает ногами за талию, пришпоривая пятками поясницу, и вскидывает бёдра, втираясь в него.

 

Кровь ударяет Споку в голову, его прошивает волной острого возбуждения, член дёргается, а Кирк, несмотря на неудобную позицию и болезненные ощущения в придавленном горле, хрипло смеётся:

 

—  Ты-то достиг, а вот твой член, похоже, нет, — его глаза сверкают искренней ненавистью, перемешанной с чистой, незамутнённой похотью, и Спок хочет стереть эту неслыханную дерзость из его взгляда. — Отпусти меня, урод чёртов, я не собираюсь на тебя кидаться!

 

Спок приподнимается над столом, на автомате отмечая, что снова возбуждён.

 

Это неправильно.

 

Это не может быть правильным.

 

Он не может реагировать на Кирка, как на наиболее желанный объект из всех возможных.

 

— Что, понравилось меня трахать? — Кирк расцепляет ноги, и Спок стремительно делает шаг назад. — Знаешь, а я бы, пожалуй, не отказался как-нибудь повторить. Трахаться с тобой гораздо менее омерзительно, чем разговаривать. Хотя, тоже мало приятного.

 

— По тебе было незаметно, — Спок яростно пытается вернуть себе контроль над телом, но вид обнажённого, распластанного на столе Кирка помогает мало, поэтому он командует: — Убирайся отсюда.

 

— Чёрта с два. Не раньше, чем кончу ещё раз. Ты меня завёл, сукин ты сын, —  Кирк, широко раздвинув ноги и уперевшись пятками в край стола, сжимает в ладони свой член и начинает дрочить, постанывая и кусая губы, не обращая на Спока никакого внимания.

 

Спок наблюдает за ним одну целую тридцать четыре сотых минуты, после чего хватает за бёдра, тянет на себя — и не без волевого усилия сдерживает стон, когда растянутые, жадно пульсирующие мышцы вновь обхватывают его стояк, пропуская глубже легко и охотно. 

 

— Ну что, так ведь намного лучше, правда? — с искрящейся гневом кривой ухмылкой хрипло стонет Кирк, закидывая ноги ему на плечи.

 

— Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, — как можно более холодно отзывается Спок, сжимая руками его бёдра, безостановочно вколачиваясь в податливое тело и отказываясь давать адекватную оценку тому, что с ним сейчас творится.

 

— Да ладно, не я один. Твой член тоже в восторге от меня, — Кирк смеётся неестественным, безумным смехом, перемешанным со стонами, всхлипами и неизвестными Споку ругательствами, но сейчас это неважно. Он трахает Кирка жёстко и грубо, разрываясь между желанием не останавливаться и убить его на месте, наслаждаясь его горячей теснотой и открытостью, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не застонать в голос и придумывая для него всё более страшные пытки за собственную непозволительную слабость.

 

Последние несколько фрикций доставляют особое удовольствие. Спок запрокидывает голову, полностью отдаваясь захлёстывающему рассудок удовольствию, и кончает, по сдавленному, сладкому вскрику понимая, что Кирк тоже достиг разрядки. В висках бешено стучит кровь, и Спок, повинуясь какому-то первобытному животному инстинкту, перехватив взгляд Кирка и удерживая его, прикусывает кожу на правом бедре и ведёт языком по внутренней стороне, прослеживая широкую вену. В синих глазах Кирка, тёмных и подёрнутых поволокой, пляшут демоны, и Спок против воли погружается в них как в зыбучий песок. Он обхватывает член Кирка ладонью поверх его руки и сжимает, с мстительным удовольствием следя за тем, как вязкая белесая сперма толчками выплёскивается на живот его новоиспечённого любовника.

 

Пожалуй, лучшего из всех, кто у него когда-либо был. И как бы Споку не хотелось обратного, но он вынужден признать, что по умению доставлять и получать удовольствие Кирк может дать фору любому.

 

Он не знает, минус это или плюс.

 

— Я не знаю, кто учил тебя трахаться, но передай ему от меня персональное спасибо, — Кирк приподнимается на локтях, не сводя с него тяжёлого взгляда, и Спок бесцеремонно сбрасывает его ноги со своих плеч.

 

— Весьма польщён, коммандер, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — А теперь — вон.

 

— Как скажете. Капитан, — Кирк вызывающе ухмыляется, но всё же сползает со стола, морщась от боли в растраханной заднице, собирает с пола одежду и, не торопясь, натягивает её. Спок следит за ним, скрестив руки на груди и абсолютно не стесняясь собственной наготы.

 

Одевшись, Кирк похабно подмигивает ему и молча направляется к двери.

 

Но у Спока есть для него ещё пара слов.

 

— Коммандер?

 

— Да, капитан, — Кирк оборачивается к нему, и Спок предвкушает, как своими словами сотрёт с его лица эту наглую самоуверенную ухмылку. — Вы желаете продолжить?

 

— Ни в коем случае, — в тон ему отвечает Спок. — Но ваша провокация заслуживает наказания.

 

Кирк свирепо смотрит на него и уже не усмехается.

 

Спок впервые в жизни настолько удовлетворён.

 

Тридцать минут камеры агонии — вполне достаточно.

 

***

 

Первое, что делает Спок следующим утром перед началом смены — внимательно изучает предоставленный Кирком отчёт. Подобный интерес подчинён единственной цели — найти в оценках коммандера изъяны. Он уверен, что рано или поздно обнаружит несоответствия, ведь Кирк — человек, а людям свойственно не обращать внимания на детали. Но, в очередной раз перечитывая наиболее спорные моменты, касающиеся проведения переговоров об условиях разработки нового месторождения, Спок вновь приходит к идентичным сделанным Кирком выводам и вынужден признать аналитическую часть доклада безупречной.

 

Впервые с момента начала службы в имперском Флоте Спок сталкивается с разумом, интеллектуальный потенциал которого вызывает у него искреннее уважение.

 

Безотносительно личностных качеств обладателя этого разума и его… физических характеристик.

 

Спок уверен, что причинно-следственная связь между этими параметрами отсутствует.

 

На часах 07.47 утра.

 

Спок поднимается с кресла, забирает со стола падд с отчётом и выходит из каюты. Он идёт по коридору, привычно сцепив руки за спиной, и встречающиеся по пути подчинённые приветствуют его.

 

Спок заходит в турболифт и поднимается на мостик.

 

Проехав одну палубу, кабина останавливается. Двери распахиваются — и Спок видит перед собой Кирка. Тот, кажется, так же не слишком рад встрече, но, помедлив всего секунду, вызывающе вскидывает голову и говорит:

 

— Доброе утро. Капитан.

 

— Коммандер, — Спок кивает, не поведя и бровью, но всё равно цепляется взглядом за безобразное багровое пятно на его шее, которое, вопреки ожиданиям, не в состоянии скрыть даже высокий ворот чёрной форменной водолазки.

 

Кирк слишком наблюдателен, чтобы не заметить такое пристальное внимание к себе. Подмигнув Споку, он криво ухмыляется и шагает в турболифт. За ним заходят двое офицеров безопасности, присутствие которых Спок заметил только сейчас.

 

Поскольку до этого момента был всецело сосредоточен на Кирке.

 

Они едут до мостика, кажется, вечность. Его первый помощник стоит совсем рядом, остановившись так близко, без сомнения, намеренно, и чуткое обоняние Спока улавливает запах его тела, достаточно сильный для того, чтобы вытащить на поверхность воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере.

 

Этот запах становится тем отчётливее, чем упорнее Спок пытается игнорировать его наличие. Он заставляет себя сохранять спокойствие и смотреть в стену, хотя желает действовать немедленно. Он заставляет себя не думать об этом, хотя хочет разорвать на Кирке форменную одежду и слизать этот запах с его кожи, а потом трахнуть столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы насытиться и навсегда забыть о существовании этого человека. 

 

Он стискивает левый кулак, пользуясь тем, что стоит к Кирку правым боком. Короткие аккуратно остриженные ногти впиваются в ладонь словно когти, и Спок заставляет себя восстановить самоконтроль.

 

Двери открываются. Кирк сторонится, пропуская его, и Спок первым выходит из турболифта, намеренно поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

 

— Капитан на мостике!

 

Звонкий, с не по-мальчишески явной хрипотцой голос Чехова побуждает всех находящихся здесь вскочить со своих мест, приветствуя капитана. Спок величественно проходит к креслу, скользя взглядом по напряжённым лицам офицеров, неторопливо усаживается в него словно на импровизированный императорский трон, и только после этого все вновь приступают к работе. Боковым зрением он наблюдает за тем, как Кирк подходит к научной станции и чуть ли не с разбегу плюхается на своё место, едва заметно морщась. 

 

Спок неосознанно сжимает пальцами подлокотник.

 

Это больше не должно повториться. То, что было между ним и Кирком, больше не должно повториться никогда.

 

Тонкий пластик трещит в его руках, но выдерживает.

 

Спок решает увеличить продолжительность ежедневной медитации.

 

— Мистер Сулу, расчётное время прибытия? — спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как пилот вглядывается в показатели на приборной панели.

 

— Сорок восемь минут, капитан, — сообщает тот.

 

Хорошо. Спок удовлетворён наличием возможности отвлечься от мыслей о Кирке. Сейчас необходимо заняться решением более насущных проблем.

 

Звёздная база Сигма-13 на границе с Клингонской Империей — одна из стратегически наиболее важных погранзастав терранского Звёздного Флота. И одна из самых проблемных. За прошедший год она трижды переходила из рук в руки, но последние четыре месяца вновь назначенному начальнику базы коммодору Мэтью Декеру удаётся с относительным успехом удерживать позиции. ISS «Энтерпрайз» поручено доставить на объект припасы, оружие и необходимые медикаменты.

 

Официально.

 

— Лейтенант Ухура, установите связь с базой, — приказывает Спок.

 

— Связь установлена, капитан, — немедленно докладывает Ухура. Спок в очередной раз убеждается  в том, что его команда, когда хочет того, может работать безупречно.

 

— Выведите на экран, — он боковым зрением следит за тем, как Кирк разворачивает кресло, но не позволяет себе большего и всецело сосредотачивается на обзорном экране, где вид космоса быстро сменяется изображением рабочего кабинета начальника звёздной базы.

 

— Капитан Спок. Рад вас видеть, — Декер фальшиво улыбается, скаля зубы, и Спок тщательно контролирует выражение лица. Эмоции нелогичны. Земляне и представители иных рас ошибочно полагают, что вулканцам в принципе чужды любые чувства, но это не так. За долгие столетия следования учению Сурака вулканцы научились управлять ими, но, тем не менее, обуздать некоторые порой бывает чрезвычайно сложно.

 

Сейчас Спок позволяет себе испытывать раздражение — безусловно, лишь в той степени, в которой это не мешает ему трезво оценивать ситуацию. Декер слишком слаб и жалок, и явно не обладает необходимым для обороны и эффективного управления таким серьёзным объектом набором лидерских качеств, однако Император испытывает к нему симпатию, и остальным приходится с этим считаться.

 

— Приветствую, коммодор, — Спок отдаёт дань уважения Империи, приветствуя Дерека традиционным жестом. — У вас всё в порядке? Готова ли база принять «Энтерпрайз»?

 

— Всё в полном порядке, мистер Спок. Можете быть совершенно спокойны. У нас найдется место для стоянки не только вашей красавицы, но и всего офицерского состава, — чрезвычайно убедительно отвечает Дерек, но Споку кажется, что в его голосе сквозит едва заметная неуверенность. Он приподнимает бровь, изучая собеседника и окружающее его пространство пристальным взглядом. Дерек ерзает на стуле, смотрит куда-то поверх камеры и скалит зубы в неестественной улыбке.

 

Он совершенно не нравится Споку. Он не хотел бы видеть такого, как Дерек, в составе своего экипажа. Он категорически не хотел бы видеть такого, как Дерек, на месте первого офицера «Энтерпрайз».

 

Словно почувствовав, что о нём вспомнили, Кирк поднимается со своего места, подходит к Споку и встаёт за его плечом, опустив руку на спинку капитанского кресла и внимательно глядя на коммодора. Тот сверлит его взглядом в ответ, и Спок — исключительно с целью прервать затянувшуюся паузу — говорит:

 

— Познакомьтесь, мистер Дерек. Мой новый старший помощник — коммандер Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

 

У коммодора вытягивается лицо, и в глазах сквозит неприкрытый страх.

 

Кирк криво ухмыляется.

 

— Рад знакомству, — деревянный голос Дерека в полной мере подтверждает искренность его чувств. — Наслышан о вас, коммандер.

 

— Не думал, что моя репутация доберется до вашего захолустья раньше меня самого, — сопровождая свои слова острой, злой улыбкой, ёрничает Кирк.

 

— Коммандер, — Спок слегка хлопает ладонью по подлокотнику кресла и поднимает на него жёсткий взгляд. — Прошу вас соблюдать приличия.

 

— Простите. Капитан, — отрывисто цедит Кирк, глядя на него в ответ, и в его глазах — уже привычный протест против всего, что вулканец говорит и делает.

 

Спок хочет серией чётких, отработанных, сносящих с ног ударов выбить из взгляда Кирка этот вызов. Он хочет поставить Кирка на колени и трахать его идеальную, разработанную со вчерашнего вечера задницу, кусать, вылизывать и мучить до тех пор, пока Кирк не начнёт умолять о том, чтобы Спок не останавливался, признавая тем самым его превосходство.

 

Это совершенно нелогичное и недостойное вулканца желание. Споку не нужно кому-либо что-либо доказывать. Всё, что необходимо знать окружающим для того, чтобы понять, кто перед ними, изложено в его личном деле. Вулканская Академия наук, компьютерные технологии — самый престижный и сложный курс — два года вместо четырёх. Академия Звёздного Флота Терранской Империи, командный курс — год вместо положенных трёх. В двадцать два он — один из самых перспективных выпускников и, безусловно, чрезвычайно лакомый кусок для любого капитана. Его стремились заполучить многие, но он отдал предпочтение «Республике» и капитану Пайку — в немалой степени потому, что только там мог выторговать для себя наиболее удачную стартовую позицию.

 

И в конечном итоге заполучил её. Он всегда добивается успеха во всём, за что берется —  иных вариантов просто не существует. В двадцать пять он — капитан ISS «Энтерпрайз» NCC-1700, по официальным и неофициальным оценкам — лучшего боевого корабля из когда-либо существовавших, один из самых уважаемых и авторитетных капитанов имперского Флота. И сейчас, спустя три года после назначения на должность, Спок может с уверенностью сказать, что его мнение зачастую перевешивает мнения тех, кто начал служить Империи задолго до того, как он появился на свет.

 

У Спока нет выбора, кроме как идти только вперёд. Он знает, что на пути к своей цели не остановится ни перед чем и ни перед кем. 

 

И если Кирк настолько отвлекает его от реализации своего предназначения, то Спок избавится от него.

 

Как только разберётся с тем, что на самом деле он делает на его корабле.

 

— Коммандер Кирк чрезвычайно эмоционален, коммодор, — с чётко различимым снисхождением в голосе говорит Спок, обращаясь к Дереку. Тот понимающе ухмыляется, и Спок почти физически ощущает исходящие от Кирка волны ярости. Его эмоции настолько сильны, что их просто невозможно не заметить.

 

— Мы ждём вас, капитан, — любезность коммодора выше всяких похвал. Спок с вновь нахлынувшим раздражением думает о том, что удержаться от его убийства будет сложно.

 

Он предпочитает держать все нити контроля в своих руках и потому, кивнув Дереку, первым прерывает видеосвязь.

 

И только тогда обращает внимание на звенящее в воздухе напряжение. Он медленно обводит взглядом мостик, задерживаясь на каждом, кто, по его мнению, не занят своими прямыми обязанностями, и останавливает его на Кирке

 

Во взгляде его первого офицера мелькает нечто странное. Спок бы назвал это сомнением, но он не уверен в том, что верно истолковывает суть испытываемых Кирком эмоций.

 

Кирк переводит взгляд на обзорный экран и молчит, словно размышляя.

 

— Коммандер, если вам есть, что сказать, говорите, — Споку быстро надоедает это загадочное молчание.

 

— На вашем месте, капитан, я бы озаботился тем, чтобы поднять щиты и активировать фазеры, — бросает Кирк и смотрит на Спока в упор. Он стоит по правую руку от Спока, чуть поодаль, но у вулканца всё равно складывается ощущение, как будто он нависает над его креслом.

 

Спок, приподняв левую бровь, окидывает его бесстрастным взглядом, внутренне всё сильнее желая заткнуть ему рот.

 

— В этом нет необходимости, — холодно отвечает он. — Мы находимся на подконтрольной Империи территории. И я бы попросил вас запомнить: когда мне понадобится профессиональный совет, я непременно обращусь к вам сам. Коммандер.

 

Скулы его первого помощника заметно розовеют, а глаза наполняются гневом.

 

— Я имею основания полагать, что вы неверно оцениваете потенциальную опасность, которую может представлять для нас появление с холодными фазерами в зоне поражения орудий звёздной базы, — в тон ему рычит Кирк.

 

На мостик обрушивается чудовищная тишина. Спок понимает, что все вокруг смотрят на них, и от того, что он ответит, сейчас зависит всё. Его жизнь, но, что важнее — авторитет. Он не может позволить себе роскошь умереть слабым.

 

Однако вместе с тем, несмотря на крайне опасную ситуацию и неслыханную дерзость Кирка, он удивлён. До этого момента ему не приходилось вступать с подчинёнными в споры на почве его профессиональной состоятельности. Он не отрицает, что попытки были — безусловно, инициированные им самим — но о тех, кто осмеливался оспорить его точку зрения, уже давным-давно никто не слышал.

 

— Вы сомневаетесь в моей компетентности как руководителя? — он поднимается и становится напротив Кирка, практически нос к носу с ним.

 

Холодные синие глаза Кирка полыхают нехорошим огнём. Вздёрнув подбородок, он вперивает в Спока ненавидящий взгляд. Спок отвечает ему тем же.

 

Несколько наполненных звенящей тишиной мгновений они, не мигая, смотрят друг на друга.

 

Спок терпелив. Он готов повторить вопрос ещё раз, но Кирк, вдруг ухмыльнувшись, отвечает:

 

— В вашей компетентности, капитан, я имел возможность убедиться на практике, — он прикусывает нижнюю губу и прищуривается, давая понять, о какой именно практике идёт речь. Спок бесстрастно взирает на него, игнорируя провокацию. — Но в данном случае лучше перестраховаться, — и криво улыбается, адресуя Споку взгляд, который тот _понимает_.

 

Все события прошедшей ночи вспыхивают перед глазами Спока как наяву, калёным железом клеймя безуспешно пытающееся выставить блок подсознание.

 

Это совершенно недопустимо.

 

Он не позволит Кирку себя шантажировать.

 

Оглушающая тишина на мостике нарушается только писком оборудования, но у Спока закладывает уши.

 

— Я готов обосновать свою точку зрения, капитан, — Кирк вскидывает брови и обводит мостик внимательным взглядом. — Но, как вы понимаете, не здесь.

 

— Мистер Сулу, время? — Спок не может показать свою слабость, но необоснованно рисковать кораблём и ставить под угрозу реализацию собственных целей он не имеет права.

 

— Двадцать пять минут до стыковки, — надтреснутым голосом докладывает Сулу.

 

И пусть Кирк теперь молится, чтобы его доводы оказались достаточно убедительными.

 

— Мистер Чехов, — Спок поворачивается к навигатору, и тот с готовностью вскакивает с места. —  Мостик на вас. Мы с коммандером вернёмся через десять минут.

 

Сулу, не сдержавшись, скрипит зубами, и Спок прекрасно слышит это. За исключением случаев присутствия на корабле вышестоящего руководства он никогда не доверяет кому-либо, кроме Чехова, мостик в период своего отсутствия. Он считает нелогичным поручать столь ответственное дело тому, кто зарекомендовал себя как крайне ненадёжный сотрудник, и предпочитает оставлять в качестве своего заместителя Чехова, у которого, он уверен, даже в мыслях нет предать его — слишком многим он обязан Споку и слишком много Спок ещё может ему дать.

 

Впрочем, по мнению Спока, основывать сотрудничество на началах взаимовыгоды — хороший тон. С целью пресечения разногласий с личным составом он даже ходатайствовал о досрочном повышении энсина, и приказ о назначении уже подписан.

 

Спок заботится о тех, кто ему нужен. До тех пор, пока они не начинают слишком путаться под ногами.

 

Но Чехов не из таких. Спок уверен, что он далеко пойдёт.

 

Он выходит в боковую дверь и направляется к залу совещаний. Кирк неотступно следует за ним.

 

— Уверен, что нам хватит десять минут? — недвусмысленно ухмыляется Кирк, как только за ними закрывается дверь.

 

Спок без лишних разговоров берёт его за горло, надавливая на сонную артерию и пришпиливает к стене.

 

— Что, вот так сразу? — Кирк дёргается в тщетных попытках вырваться, метая в Спока яростные взгляды. — Я люблю долгие прелюдии, ты же не…

 

Спок усиливает хватку, и Кирк хрипит, уже не в состоянии сказать ни слова.

 

— У тебя есть одна минута, чтобы убедить меня, — шипит Спок ему в лицо. — В противном случае за саботаж тебя ждёт карцер до конца миссии.

 

Он отпускает Кирка, и тот, хватая ртом воздух и прижимая ладонь к пострадавшему горлу, мешком оседает на пол.

 

— Я жду, — Спок стоит над ним, скрестив руки на груди, и ведет в уме обратный отсчет. Через сорок восемь секунд он избавится от Кирка навсегда.

 

— Тень, — вдруг сипит Кирк, враждебно глядя на него снизу вверх.

 

— Выражайтесь конкретнее, коммандер, — Спок вопросительно вскидывает бровь. — У вас осталось тридцать пять секунд.

 

Кирк поднимается с пола и, прислонившись к стене, закрывает глаза.

 

— Тень, — повторяет он сквозь зубы. — За спиной у Дерека. Он был не один. И тот, с кем он был, очень хочет, чтобы мы думали, что там все под имперским контролем. Неужели ты этого не понял, кретин?

 

Спок хмурит брови и смотрит на него. Дерек во время разговора действительно вёл себя излишне нервозно, но он считает, что это следствие их взаимной личной неприязни и неуравновешенного характера коммодора.

 

Спок не любит такие дилеммы. Принять точку зрения Кирка значит признать, что его мнение что-то значит. Дать ему повод думать, что он может что-то решать.

 

С другой стороны, это возможность хоть немного усыпить его бдительность. К тому же, если предположение Кирка верно, то Спок рискует попасть под удар.

 

В прямом и переносном смысле. На Флоте слишком много тех, кто спит и видит, как он допустит просчёт.

 

— Слушай, — Кирк разминает шею, на которой отпечатались следы от пальцев Спока, и саркастично ухмыляется, — предлагаю пари.

 

Спок смотрит на него, но не комментирует, ожидая продолжения.

 

Кирк закатывает глаза:

 

— Если ты окажешься прав и нам ничего не угрожает, я сам пойду и сяду в карцер. До конца миссии.

 

Весьма заманчиво.

 

— А если прав окажешься ты? — у Спока нет ни малейшего желания идти с Кирком на какие-либо сделки, и он намерен показать это немедленно.

 

Кирк усмехается и облизывает губы.

 

— Если я окажусь прав — а я окажусь — то ты уберешь от меня этих двух мордоворотов, которые за мной даже в туалет ходят. Заебали до чертей, честно.

 

Спок смотрит на его губы, на поблёскивающий на них влажный след и приказывает себе не хотеть его.

 

Кирк полный идиот, если думает, что сможет им манипулировать.

 

— Хватит пялиться, — Кирк хрипло смеётся, наблюдая за ним. — Так уж и быть, если я окажусь прав, разрешу тебе себя трахнуть. Мне понравился ваш член, капитан, и я ему, уверен, тоже.

 

— Ошибаетесь, коммандер, —  ледяным голосом, несмотря на набирающую обороты эрекцию, отвечает Спок. — Сегодняшнюю ночь вы встретите в карцере.

 

— Мечтай, ублюдок, — ухмыляется Кирк.

 

Спок уверен в своём самоконтроле.

 

Рапорт о трагической гибели начальника звёздной базы Сигма-13 Метью Дерека в результате боя с клингонской группой захвата и об успешной ликвидации последней офицерами службы безопасности ISS «Энтерпрайз» отправляется в штаб Звёздного Флота поздним вечером того же дня.

 

Поздним вечером того же дня Спок ожесточённо трахает Кирка на столе в зале для совещаний.

 

Кирк, горячий, растянутый, скользкий от смазки, перевозбуждённый ожиданием и грубой предварительной подготовкой, тяжело дышит и подставляется его рукам и губам. Спок вколачивается в его задницу с непонятным ему самому остервенением, наслаждаясь его сладкими, рваными, откровенными стонами, клеймя голодными болезненными поцелуями его шею и плечи, слизывает капли пота с его спины и впитывает кожей его запах и вкус. Ментальные барьеры трещат и рушатся под натиском запредельного удовольствия, он втрахивает Кирка в стол, резкими, глубокими толчками доводя их обоих до исступления, кончает, ярко, сильно, и валится на него, вжимая в безупречно чистую когда-то, а теперь — забрызганную спермой и запотевшую от загнанного дыхания Кирка поверхность.

 

— Ты, блядь, чёртов садист, — хрипит Кирк, тщетно пытаясь сбросить его с себя. — Меня ещё никогда в жизни так не трахали.

 

Спок, закрыв глаза, пытается отдышаться и, машинально отвечая про себя на — лестную — реплику, думает, что он никогда в жизни не хотел никого трахать именно так.

 

— Слезь с меня, ублюдок, — шипит Кирк, дёргаясь под Споком, словно не понимает, что этим раззадоривает его ещё больше. Его член всё ещё в Кирке, и чем больше он сопротивляется, тем сильнее Спок хочет взять его снова.

 

— Вы слишком торопитесь, коммандер, — Спок выпрямляется, оглаживает ладонями его бока и втирается в него бёдрами, чувствуя, как из Кирка вытекает его сперма. Это заводит. — Мы ещё не закончили.

 

— Я закончил, — Кирк брыкается, скидывает его руки с себя и извивается под ним, но Спок через близость их тел чувствует, как сильно тот на самом деле хочет его. Быть контактным телепатом — безусловный плюс и ещё один эффективный способ управлять другими. 

 

С Кирком Спок намерен использовать эту способность в полной мере.

 

Он жёстко фиксирует бёдра Кирка и, медленно выйдя из него, так же медленно входит, давая время и себе, и ему настроиться и подготовиться. Кирк стискивает кулаки, сжимается вокруг его члена и расслабляет мышцы, сильнее прогибается в пояснице, приподнимаясь над столом на локтях, и запрокидывает голову.

 

— Давай же, сукин сын, сильнее, — выдыхает он, кусая губы.

 

У Спока сбивается дыхание, он ведёт пальцами вдоль его позвоночника, устраивает ладони на ягодицах, разводя их в стороны, и медленно, преодолевая болезненные ощущения, втискивается в Кирка практически насухую. Смазка лежит рядом, на кресле, но ни тот, ни другой не испытывают ни малейшего желания тратить время на такие мелочи. Кирк со свистом выдыхает сквозь зубы, подаваясь на каждое движение члена в нём, сводит лопатки и _стонет_ , и Спок обнаруживает, что наблюдает за ним с восхищением.

 

Кирк… красив. Спок никогда полностью не сосредотачивается на партнёре во время секса, поскольку не любит искажённых гримасой желания лиц, но плавность и уместность движений Кирка, естественность, с которой он отдаётся процессу, доставляют ему истинное удовольствие.

 

Поняв, что не может больше сдерживаться, он ускоряет темп, берёт Кирка сильнее, но тот, похоже, ничего не имеет против.

 

Они срываются в оргазм одновременно: Кирк — вскрикнув и судорожно вцепившись в его бедро, Спок — не позволяя себе ни единого стона, готового слететь с искусанных губ, с глухим рычаньем прихватив зубами его загривок.

 

Ему хорошо. После долгого перерыва и отсутствия сексуальных контактов он наконец полностью удовлетворён.

 

— Если ты не вытащишь из меня свой долбаный член сейчас же, клянусь, я тебе его отрежу, —  яростно хрипит Кирк и с силой двигает ему локтем под рёбра.

 

Спок морщится и сжимает ладонью его горло. Кирк задыхается и скребёт пальцами по столешнице, но у него осталось слишком мало сил на сопротивление.

 

— Ещё одно слово в таком тоне, коммандер, и я буду вынужден принять меры, — Спок широко облизывает его ухо, давая понять, о каких именно мерах идёт речь, но Кирк, пользуясь возможностью, хватает его за волосы.

 

— Вытащи его из меня, или останешься без скальпа, — шипит он в лицо Споку и дёргает его к себе с такой силой, что между пальцев остаются иссиня-чёрные короткие пряди.

 

Спок решает, что на сегодня достаточно, и отстраняется. На его члене остаются красноречивые белесо-красные разводы, и то, что завтра Кирку будет не слишком комфортно сидеть, подтверждается его болезненным стоном.

 

— Я думаю, вам стоит посетить медотсек, коммандер, — безразлично говорит Спок, одеваясь и мечтая о душе.

 

Кирк стоит к нему спиной, оперевшись о стол, и опустив голову.

 

— Кто-то, помнится, говорил, что достиг своей цели, больше никогда, бла-бла, — он ухмыляется и разворачивается к Споку. — Ты либо лицемер, либо просто не умеешь держать себя в руках. Сдаётся мне, и то, и другое.

 

Он опирается бедром о стол и дерзко смотрит на него. Понимая, что возбуждает именно этим.

 

Спок не перестаёт удивляться его упрямству.

 

— Мы. Закончили, — он с хорошо уловимой издёвкой кивает Кирку и направляется к двери. — Доброй ночи, коммандер.

 

— Пошёл ты нахуй, Спок, — выплевывает тот ему вслед. — Я всё равно убью тебя.

 

Спок выходит из зала совещаний, помедлив, отпускает дежурящих около дверей охранников и идёт к турболифту.

 

Что ж… Если он пока не может победить эту слабость — он возьмёт из неё максимум силы.

 

***

 

Вскоре это входит в привычку. Спок обзаводится великолепным сексом, а Кирк — новым наркотиком. До тех пор, пока такое распределение приоритетов устраивает обоих, всё находится в рамках дозволенного.

 

Похоже, что Пайк, как всегда, оказался прав.

 

—  Как дела, мальчик? — адмирал с подозрением щурится, пристально разглядывая Спока. Тот бесстрастно вскидывает бровь, параллельно с формулированием правильного ответа на вопрос продумывая, чем мог выдать то, насколько сильно утомлён.

 

Он и Кирк уже вторую неделю кряду практически не спят — и порой, анализируя причины такого положения дел, Спок невольно испытывает удивление. Каждая смена для них теперь заканчивается одинаково — в каюте Спока, точнее, в его кровати… преимущественно, но порой они не успевают добраться даже до неё. На мостике и в процессе совместного взаимодействия с экипажем они подчёркнуто держат дистанцию — и, возможно, это так же оказывает существенное влияние на то, что, оказавшись наедине, физически стремятся быть как можно ближе друг к другу. Спока не смущает ни открытая, безостановочно транслируемая Кирком ненависть, ни собственные противоречивые ощущения, ни то, насколько их связь противоречит установкам и убеждениям, которых он долгое время предпочитал придерживаться. Он уверен в том, что все происходящее между ними — временно, и потому позволяет себе просто наслаждаться этим, сосредотачивая внимание на консонирующих его восприятию подробностях и пропуская мимо сопутствующий внутренний дискомфорт.

 

Он любит и ценит качественный секс ничуть не меньше, чем иные физические удовольствия, но не сомневается в том, что в случае необходимости без труда сможет отказаться от него, как и от всего остального. После того, как его отношения с Кирком перешли в новую фазу, количество внутренних противоречий существенно уменьшилось, и его самоконтроль вновь полностью восстановлен. В постели Кирку нет равных, он устраивает Спока абсолютно во всём, а его извечная непокорность только добавляет их близости «перца». Они оба понимают это и не желают ничего менять.

 

Но знать об этом кому-либо совершенно необязательно.

 

— Я отправил еженедельный рапорт вчера вечером, — невозмутимо отвечает Спок, глядя прямо в преисполненные недоверия серые глаза адмирала. — Вы получили его?

 

— К дьяволу рапорт, Спок. Что у тебя с Джимом? — Пайк сверлит его взглядом, но Спок прекрасно владеет собой: за несколько лет, проведённых на «Республике» под командованием адмирала он научился не только распознавать малейшие изменения в его настроении, но и реагировать на них наилучшим для себя образом.

 

— Мистер Кирк удовлетворительно справляется со своими обязанностями, — ровно отвечает Спок, не опуская глаз. — Но в целом до требуемой безупречности ему довольно далеко.

 

Разницу между необходимым и фактическим уровнем Кирк с лихвой, большим чувством и весьма громко компенсирует по ночам — как правило, в коленно-локтевой позиции, поскольку, по мнению Спока, смотрится в ней наиболее эстетично.

 

Но эта информация так же не для ушей адмирала.

 

— Прекрати испытывать моё терпение, Спок, — Пайк свирепо смотрит на него, вертит в руках стило и с треском ломает его, даже не поморщившись. — Ты сделал всё, что было нужно?

 

Спок медлит всего секунду, после чего кивает:

 

— Так точно, адмирал.

 

Лгать и изворачиваться нелогично, нецелесообразно и опасно — на «Энтерпрайз», несмотря на пропагандируемую и активно внедряемую железную дисциплину, есть те, кто способен делать выводы из обрывочных данных и нелепых слухов. И извлекать из полученных сведений максимальную выгоду. Безусловно, рано или поздно все они окажутся в камере агонии, но пока Спок не имеет права рисковать.

 

— И что? — Пайк барабанит пальцами по столу и раздражённо курит. — Как ему?

 

— Я думаю, что заниматься очевидными констатациями не имеет смысла, — замечает Спок. Он спокоен, холоден и невозмутим. — Коммандер Кирк более не предпринимает попыток к сопротивлению. Более того — возьмусь утверждать, что сейчас он всецело сосредоточен на эффективном выполнении своих обязанностей. Вопреки вашим ожиданиям, адмирал, после проведённых мной ментальных манипуляций коммандер опасается как карцера, так и камеры агонии и на открытый конфликт идти не планирует.

 

— То есть, ты так ответственно покопался в его голове, что теперь можешь читать его мысли на расстоянии? — Пайк откровенно насмехается над ним, и Спок подавляет раздражение. Как любят говорить люди, хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним. Спок предпочитает выражать своё отношение к ситуации менее экспрессивно, однако суть неизменна: каждому из своих вольных или невольных оппонентов рано или поздно он вернёт всё. 

 

— Вы недооцениваете возможный эффект односторонне инициированного ментального контакта. Сэр, — лёд в его голосе мог бы заставить Пайка содрогнуться, если бы не абсолютная уверенность адмирала в том, что его бывший первый офицер не посмеет пойти против него.

 

Людям свойственно ошибаться. Пайк, как и Кирк, всего лишь человек.

 

Спок лишён человеческих слабостей, и лишь поэтому способен оценивать ситуацию трезво.

 

— Не дерзи мне, малыш, — Пайк, в противовес расслабленной ухмылке, яростно тушит окурок в пепельнице. — И я бы тебе посоветовал не слишком обольщаться на счёт Джима — он гораздо умнее, чем ты думаешь. Я жду отчёта о проведённых тобой… — он  замолкает и пару мгновений сверлит Спока полным справедливого сомнения взглядом, — процедурах и о ваших с Джимом успехах до завтрашнего утра. Подробного отчёта, Спок.

 

— Да, адмирал, — демонстрируя готовность приступить к его составлению немедленно, кивает Спок.

 

На самом деле у него есть куда более неотложное дело. И чем дольше продолжается этот разговор, тем более неотложным оно становится.

 

— Отлично, — Пайк тянется к кнопке отключения связи и напоследок подмигивает Споку. — Я надеюсь, ты будешь максимально правдив, малыш.

 

Надеяться и ждать предписанного поведения от того, с кем давно следует разговаривать на равных — недальновидно и бессмысленно. Спок выключает терминал и выходит в смежную комнату — его каюта значительно больше остальных, и для переговоров он предпочитает иметь отдельное звукоизолированное помещение.

 

Тем более, когда находится не один.

 

— Ты ещё здесь? — он останавливается посреди комнаты и недовольно смотрит на развалившегося поперёк кровати Кирка. Он лежит на животе, практически в той же позе, в которой его, до предела вымотанного непрерывным трёхчасовым секс-марафоном, оставили полчаса назад, и Спок невольно задерживается взглядом на чудовищных и наверняка болезненных синяках, сплошь покрывающих его бёдра и ягодицы.

 

Со своими любовниками Спок особо не церемонится. В особенности — с такими строптивыми.

 

— Как видишь, да, — лениво отзывается Кирк, перекатывается на спину и, встав с кровати, идёт к нему. Его слегка шатает от усталости и немалого количества выпитого перед началом их совместного вечера, но он всё равно подходит к Споку вплотную и вжимается в него. Жар обнажённого тела пробирает даже через два слоя форменной одежды, взгляд искрит нескрываемым вожделением, и против обыкновения Спок не хочет говорит того, что следует сейчас сказать.

 

— Убирайся отсюда, — спокойно, но без особого желания командует он, глядя Кирку в глаза, которые он сразу же закатывает:

 

— Да ладно тебе, только не надо делать вид, что не хочешь меня, — он разворачивается, прижимается спиной к груди Спока, и, откинув голову ему на плечо, трётся задницей о пах.

 

— Ты ошибаешься, — Спок принимает предлагаемые Кирком условия игры, устраивает ладони на его бёдрах, поглаживая их, вжимается носом в шею, вдыхая терпкий, перемешанный с его собственным, но всё равно чётко различимый запах, теребит языком мочку уха и позволяет себе просто _желать_. 

 

— Я заметил, — Спок не видит лица Кирка, но слышит в тоне издёвку, ещё более едкую от осознания того, что единственный вариант изгнать её из этого голоса —убийство его обладателя; но Спок уже не уверен в том, что хочет этого так, как месяц назад. — Трахни меня, что ли. Капитан.

 

Последнее слово Кирк произносит тягуче, медленно, с глумливым придыханием, и Спок больше не может это терпеть. Он с рычаньем разворачивает Кирка лицом к себе, швыряет к стене, прижимает к ней своим телом и яростно вгрызается в незащищённое горло. Кирк вскрикивает, цепляясь за него, запрокидывает голову и нетерпеливо втирается своим членом в его. Спок расстёгивает на себе форменные штаны, высвобождая окончательно сформировавшийся стояк, сжимает бёдра Кирка и поднимает его над полом. Кирк обвивается вокруг него руками и ногами, как осьминог, всё его тело в попытках не упасть напряжено, мышцы резко очерчены под кожей, и Спок нелогично хочет видеть на ней следы своих зубов. Он исступленно кусает плечи и шею Кирка, без труда удерживая его над полом, стальной хваткой стискивает его ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, и входит в него без подготовки, пользуясь тем, что Кирк достаточно растянут ещё с предыдущего раза, и наплевав на отсутствие смазки. Ему до безумия, до сумасшедшего, исступленного наслаждения нравится насухую вдалбливаться в тело Кирка, жаркое и готовое принимать его столько, сколько потребуется, нравится чувствовать его желание каждой порой, и даже боль от грубого проникновения не снижает градуса откровенной похоти. Спок трахает Кирка жестоко и жадно, с такой силой сжимает его в своих руках, словно хочет разорвать на куски, и удовольствие от его горячечных болезненных стонов над ухом не сравнимо ни с чем иным. Кирк проезжается спиной по стене, выгибается, вонзает ногти в его плечи, расцарапывая их до крови, и кончает первым, рефлекторно сжимаясь вокруг Спока, затягивая его в бурлящий водоворот собственного оргазма, заставляя заполнять его собой, и Спок не находит в себе сил сопротивляться, всего на считаные секунды, но теряя контроль.

 

— Ох, блядь, охренеть можно! — Кирк, разморённый и до невозможности горячий, со стоном повисает у него на руках, неосознанно целуя в шею, всем своим видом выражая полное безразличие ко всему, что с ним будут делать дальше.

 

Спок подхватывает Кирка под ягодицы и, повинуясь мимолётному желанию, опускается на пол там же, возле стены, устраивая его у себя на бёдрах. Кирк тяжело выдыхает ему в волосы, ёрзает, оседлав его сверху на манер жеребца, и Спок с нелогичным неудовольствием чувствует, как его обмякший член выскальзывает из растраханной задницы Кирка, а вытекающая из неё сперма сочится на чёрные форменные брюки.

 

— Нравится кончать в меня, да? — усмехается Кирк ему в шею, и, несмотря на его самодовольный тон, Спок не находит в себе отголосков закономерного раздражения. Возможно, потому, что ему действительно нравится это делать.

 

— Вы слишком высокого мнения о себе, коммандер, — жёстко, но без злобы отвечает Спок, прихватывая губами распалённую кожу на загорелом плече, собирает ладонью остатки спермы и, без особых церемоний засунув в его раскрытую дырку три пальца, надавливает на простату.

 

— Отвали, ублюдок! — Кирк дёргается и шипит, с ненавистью глядя на него, но Споку откровенно всё равно. Ощущение смыкающейся вокруг руки влажной тесноты привлекает его не меньше, чем возможность взять Кирка снова, не давая передышки, и потому он погружает пальцы глубже, наблюдая за тем, как в синих глазах его первого офицера начинает полыхать злость.

 

— Спок, блядь, мать твою, прекрати, — Кирк стискивает его предплечья, тяжело смотрит на него, прерывисто дыша приоткрытым ртом, и Спок, безостановочно трахая его рукой, неожиданно за себя цепляется взглядом за его губы.

 

Они не целуются — Спок считает поцелуи лишним и ненужным, но это не значит, что он не думал о такой перспективе. Ему хочется попробовать искусанные пухлые губы Кирка на вкус — исключительно для того, чтобы убедиться, что они ничем не отличаются от губ тех, с кем ему уже приходилось это делать.

 

Возможно, позже. Он склоняется к груди Кирка, прихватывает зубами твёрдый сосок и теребит его языком.

 

— Спок.

 

Что-то в голосе Кирка заставляет его оторваться от своего занятия и поднять голову. Кирк явно наблюдает за ним, но уже без откровенной досады, и неожиданно спокойно говорит:

 

— Вытащи. Я серьёзно, — он смотрит на Спока, закусив губу, а потом отводит взгляд и добавляет сквозь зубы: — Мне больно.

 

Спок пару секунд размышляет над его словами, после чего проворачивает в нём ладонь, добавляя четвёртый палец и с мстительным наслаждением припадает к его шее, когда Кирк, вскрикнув, откидывает голову и прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь дарящей пытку и ласку руке.

 

— По-вашему это достаточный аргумент, коммандер? — интересуется Спок, наблюдая за тем, как Кирк мучительно зажмуривается, сдерживая болезненный стон.

 

— Ублюдок чёртов, — хрипит Кирк в ответ и, откинувшись на стену, ненавидяще смотрит на него — однако Спок знает, что всё это показное, и не может не отдать должное актёрским способностям Кирка.

 

Спок вскидывает бровь, раскрывает его сильнее, поджимает большой палец и погружает в него всю ладонь — настолько глубоко, насколько позволяет позиция. Но хочется глубже.

 

— Ты же долбаный контактный телепат, Спок, — перемежая свою слова рваными вздохами, выплёвывает Кирк. — Ты же… _м-м-м,чёрт_ … блядь, ты чувствуешь всё, что чувствую я, и знаешь, что мне реально больно, — на этих словах внимательно слушающий его Спок толкается рукой резче, выбивая из Кирка новый сладкий вскрик, и, желая поощрить за  правильную реакцию, неторопливо целует вдоль линии челюсти, ощущая щекочущее виски загнанное дыхание.

 

— Безусловно, — Спок ведёт языком вниз по его шее, прослеживает ключицу, оставляя за собой влажный блестящий след, и ввинчивается кончиком в ярёмную ямку, считывая жаркое биение пульса. — Но сейчас ты желаешь, чтобы я продолжал.

 

— Заткнись, ур… — Кирк захлёбывается окончанием фразы, потому что Спок резким движением вытаскивает из него ладонь и, без малейшего усилия приподняв его над собой, разворачивает спиной.

 

— Встань на колени, — командует он, и удовлетворённо кивает сам себе, когда Кирк подчиняется.

 

Он встаёт на колени, опирается на локти и широко расставляет ноги, выставляя на обозрение пожирающего его взглядом Спока растянутую, припухшую красную дырку. Спок наклоняется вперёд, оглаживает его задницу и ведёт ладонью вверх по спине, испытывая нечто сродни блаженству от привычного уже ощущения соприкосновения кожи с кожей. Ему нравится трогать Кирка везде, и у него достаточно воли, чтобы признаться себе в этом.

 

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, — он слегка надавливает подушечками пальцев на нижнюю губу Кирка и тот скользит по ним языком, втягивая в рот каждый поочерёдно, а потом — все вместе, посасывая их на манер того, как сосёт член. У Кирка идеальный рот, и Спок не отказывает себе в удовольствии сполна насладиться всеми прелестями подобной тактильности. Он позволяет себе на пару мгновений закрыть глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, массируя пальцами горячий язык и стремительно приближаясь к оргазму. Пальцы — одна из главных эрогенных зон вулканцев, и это существенный плюс, если использовать его с умом.

 

Как сейчас. Кирк самозабвенно вылизывает его пальцы, в то время как Спок второй рукой мнёт его зад — до тех пор, пока не решает, что достаточно. Придерживая Кирка за ягодицу, он вновь погружает в него скользкие от слюны пальцы, один за другим, проталкивает всю ладонь, наблюдая, как жадно пульсирующие мышцы входа смыкаются вокруг его запястья.

 

— Мать твою! — Кирк дёргается, пытаясь отстраниться, но Спок хватает его за бедро и тянет на себя. — Проклятье, я не могу больше.

 

— Можешь, — диктует Спок, дразня пальцами простату, сжимает ладонь в кулак и проталкивает ещё глубже. Кирк вскрикивает, стонет и извивается, насаживается на него сам, беспрестанно крутит задницей, вырывая для себя максимум из того, что может получить, и Спок, наблюдая за ним, как за экспериментальным лабораторным образцом, хочет его тем сильнее, чем чувственнее и откровеннее становятся его стоны.

 

— Спок… хватит… трахни… меня… — выстанывает Кирк между фрикциями, ударяет кулаком по полу, вжимаясь лбом в стену и прогибается, широко, приглашающе расставляя бёдра. Спок понимает, что всё то инстинктивное, звериное и первобытное, что осталось в нём от далёких предков, поднимает голову в нём. Сейчас он не отказался бы от возможности взять это тело даже под угрозой падения Империи, напротив — брал бы его тем жёстче, чем более правдоподобной выглядела бы эта угроза, стремясь напоследок заполучить всё, что в его силах.

 

Он вытаскивает из Кирка руку, но только для того, чтобы сразу же насадить его на свой член, трахает не менее жёстко, чем всегда, но против обыкновения чувствует, что тактильного контакта ему недостаточно. Он стаскивает с себя форменку и чёрную водолазку и, склонившись над практически свихнувшимся от желания кончить Кирком, прижимается грудью к его спине. Кирк стонет, дышит и выплёвывает невнятные ругательства, но всё равно трётся об него всем телом, яростно желая разрядки. Спок близок сам, он вцепляется зубами в загривок Кирка, накрывает его ладонь своей и сжимает её, скользя указательным и средним пальцем по тыльной стороне, второй рукой обхватывает его мокрый от естественной смазки член и, содрогнувшись всем телом, кончает в тугую упругую задницу, вновь заполняя Кирка своей спермой, но не позволяя себе ни единого стона.

 

Этого оказывается достаточно — Кирка выгибает под ним, с губ срывается полузадушенный всхлип, и он выплёскивается в ладонь Спока, царапая ногтями холодный пол.

 

В тщетных попытках отдышаться проходит несколько минут, в течение которых они не находят в себе сил ни расцепиться, ни поменять позицию на более удобную.

 

— Блядь… Спок… охуенно… — с Кирка градом льёт пот, но вопреки собственным ожиданиям, Спок не находит это неприятным. Скорее напротив — слизывая солёные капли с напряжённых плеч, он окончательно убеждается в том, что лучшего партнёра для постельных  игр в данный момент не представляется возможным найти. И желания искать у Спока нет. Ему достаточно того, что Кирк заводит его ровно настолько, чтобы осознанно желать с ним близости.

 

— Это было удовлетворительно, коммандер, — соглашается он и, отстранившись от Кирка, поднимается на ноги. — И считаю, что на сегодня достаточно. Вы можете быть свободны.

 

— Серьёзно? — Кирк качает головой, всё ещё стоя на четвереньках, но потом с видимым трудом встаёт на ноги и, привалившись спиной к стене, издевательски смотрит на Спока: — А поцеловать на прощанье, капитан?

 

Спок, смерив его снисходительным взглядом, делает шаг навстречу и касается указательным и средним пальцем его нижней губы.

 

— Уверен, коммандер, — оттянув её и ту же выпустив, он бесстрастно смотрит в глаза Кирку, — что это излишне.

 

— Да ну? — Кирк вскидывает брови и зло ухмыляется, вновь пробуждая в Споке низменное желание применить к нему физическую силу.

 

— Вон отсюда, — спокойно говорит Спок и, повернувшись к Кирку спиной, направляется в душ.

 

Он ничуть не сомневается в том, что по возвращении найдёт свою каюту пустой, но всё же чувствует удовлетворение, услышав тихий шорох закрывшейся входной двери.

 

Одним из существенных своих достоинств Спок считает умение отдавать верные и своевременные приказы.

 

Одно из существенных достоинств Кирка — умение безупречно выполнять их.

 

Спок настраивает звуковые волны и встаёт под акустический душ, думая о том, что, возможно, следует установить обычный. Капитан звездолёта класса «Конституция», пожалуй, может требовать для себя такой мелочи.

 

***

 

У Кирка поразительно острый ум. Спок обнаруживает, что данная констатация занимает весь его разум, в то время как ему необходимо анализировать представленный главой инженерного доклад.

 

На планёрках и совещаниях Кирк неизменно сидит по правую руку от него. С некоторым удивлением Спок обнаруживает, что данный вопрос был урегулирован без каких-либо разногласий — точнее, вообще не обсуждался. Просто однажды Кирк, как обычно, бесцеремонно, уселся рядом с ним, в то время как кресло слева по-прежнему пустует.

 

— Мистер Скотт, полный отчёт о повреждениях, — Спок смотрит на вытянувшегося по струнке Скотта и крутит между пальцев стило. Последнее столкновение с клингонскими «хищными птицами» далось «Энтерпрайз» слишком дорого, и вполне возможно, что они не дотянут до ближайшей звёздной базы, где смогли бы встать на ремонт.

 

— Одна из фазерных батарей полностью уничтожена, — незамедлительно докладывает Скотт. — Нижние палубы разгерметизированы, но мы планируем устранить неисправность в течение двух часов. Транспортатор выведен из строя, система жизнеобспечения работает в аварийном режиме, однако гораздо больше меня беспокоят топливные инжекторы. Поскольку двигатель искривления поврежден не был, причина перебоев с подачей материи и антиматерии состоит в другом.

 

— В чём? — спрашивает Спок, сверля инженера требовательным взглядом.

 

— Пока не знаю, капитан, — Скотт бледнеет, но отвечает чётко и ясно. — Диагностика варп-ядра ещё не завершена. После неё потребуется детальная проверка всех систем, и лишь потом я смогу точно определить причину.

 

— Сколько вам потребуется времени? — Спок откидывается в кресле, просчитывая в уме наиболее вероятный ответ.

 

— Думаю, капитан, что это вопрос четырёх-пяти дней, — говорит инженер, глядя куда-то поверх его головы, и цвет его лица всё больше напоминает цвет стен зала заседаний. 

 

Спок с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы не отправить перестраховщика в камеру агонии. Вместо этого он говорит:

 

— У вас есть четырнадцать часов, мистер Скотт. Через четырнадцать часов инжекторы должны быть исправны и готовы принять полную нагрузку.

 

— Но, капитан, это невозможно, — инженер пытается возразить и почему-то смотрит на Кирка.

 

С… _надеждой_?

 

Это более чем неожиданно. Спок, нахмурившись, переводит взгляд с начальника инженерной службы на коммандера. Он не мог упустить столь странного изменения во взаимоотношениях Кирка с личным составом.

 

Однако, судя по тому, что он слышит от Кирка, всё-таки упустил.

 

— Справедливости ради, капитан, должен сказать, что это действительно невозможно, — замечает Кирк, и в его взгляде по-прежнему нет ни страха, ни подобострастия. Он смотрит на Спока открыто и независимо, и тот не может понять, почему ему столь импонирует данное сочетание качеств.

 

Кирк откидывает со лба отросшую прядь — Спок отмечает, что такая длина волос ему идёт — и спокойно продолжает:

 

—  По моим оценкам, минимальный срок для проведения работ такой сложности — двое с половиной суток. Никак не меньше сорока восьми часов. Капитан. 

 

Спок прекрасно осведомлён о том, что Кирк проводит довольно много времени в инженерном, изучая механизмы и общаясь с начальником отдела. По кораблю ходят слухи о том, что они неплохо сдружились. Спок не считает возможным давать подобную характеристику взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству, на началах которого, он уверен, основаны взаимоотношения коммандера и мистера Скотта, — но вопреки рациональному подходу, всё равно чувствует неприятный укол в районе правого предсердия.

 

Ревность?

 

Подобные выводы не основываются на фактических данных, однако Спок не может избавиться от данного ощущения.

 

Чрезвычайно нелогично и крайне непрофессионально. Он не имеет права смешивать службу и личную жизнь, пусть даже в его случае одно неотделимо от другого.

 

— На чём основаны данные оценки? — он приподнимает бровь, прекрасно зная, что Кирка невероятно злит этот жест, и сверлит его уничижающим взглядом.

 

Кирк с честью выдерживает его, слегка язвительно улыбаясь в ответ, и Спок мысленно отсчитывает минуты до окончания смены. Он ценит чужую привлекательность, как и умение пользоваться ею — и признаёт, что этим умением Кирк овладел сполна. Спок не может сказать, что конкретно в Кирке пробуждает в нём это постоянное, слишком острое желание брать, но после очередной ночи, проведённой с ним в одной постели, по-прежнему неустанно ждёт, что оно начнёт ослабевать.

 

Его тревожит то, что этого не происходит. Но гораздо сильнее — то, что, похоже, это желание становится всё сильнее.

 

— Я изучил все рапорты о неисправностях, поступившие из инженерного за последний месяц, — говорит Кирк и скользит пальцем по экрану падда, перелистывая страницы отчётов и покусывая нижнюю губу. — Согласно представленных мистером Скоттом отчётов, инжекторы подвергались капитальному ремонту около четырёх месяцев назад. Средний срок эксплуатации после капремонта составляет в среднем два года, и такая скорая поломка не может не вызвать закономерных подозрений.

 

Спок смотрит на его губы и думает о том, как прошлой ночью они на пару с языком работали над его членом, пока он сам трахал Кирка рукой, заставляя безостановочно кончать и давиться стонами.

 

Кирк вскидывает на него понимающий взгляд и, чуть заметно усмехнувшись, заключает:

 

— Это может быть диверсия, капитан. И потому я требую более детальной проверки.

 

— Вы действительно считаете, что на «Энтерпрайз» может быть шпион, коммандер? — холодно цедит Спок, всем своим видом выражая презрение, но одновременно пытаясь найти просчёты в лично спроектированной и внедрённой системе мониторинга и контроля поведения личного состава.

 

Кирк неопределённо пожимает плечами и, глядя в потолок, в тон ему бросает:

 

— Вы действительно считаете, что застрахованы от всего, капитан?

 

Он умеет задавать правильные вопросы. И в такие моменты Спок особенно сильно хочет взять его прямо там, где они находятся.

 

Он представляет, как заваливает Кирка на огромный стол, сдирает с него узкие форменные брюки, плотно облегающие ягодицы, разводит его ноги в стороны и трахает его отлично разработанную собственным членом задницу, сходя с ума от того, как туго и жадно сжимаются мышцы вокруг его стояка. Он представляет, как кончает в Кирка, заливая его вязким и белым, заставляя его корчиться и стонать, и вылизывает его пульсирующую дырку, промежность, член, живот, смешивая их сперму своим языком.

 

Желание удовлетворять Кирка орально становится тем сильнее, чем дольше Спок отказывает себе в этом. Кирк не допускает даже намёков на то, как сильно этого хочет, но для Спока не составляет труда через контакт их тел считать все его эмоции во время близости. В понимании Кирка оральный секс — лишь ещё один способ получить или доставить удовольствие, но, по мнению Спока его самого данное взаимодействие в какой-то мере способно дискредитировать. Его сдерживаемый железной волей разум  продолжает расценивать их связь — по многим параметрам недопустимую, запретную и невозможную — как временное и по большей части одностороннее явление: по мнению Спока, Кирк вынужден получать от неё удовольствие, поскольку в противном случае он будет испытывать только боль. 

 

Но подсознание настойчиво утверждает, что всё далеко не так просто.

 

С момента их первого сексуального контакта минуло уже больше трёх месяцев, но вожделение не ослабевает. Спок не может назвать себя поклонником грязного, откровенно развратного секса, в его понимании у любого наслаждения должны быть границы, но с Кирком ему хочется вести себя именно так. Без преград, без пределов, без рамок. Всё, что захочется и покажется достойным внимания. Любой фетиш, любая роль. Они многого ещё не пробовали, но Спок хочет исправить это в ближайшее время, полагая, что тем самым сможет освободиться от изрядно утомляющих и выматывающих мыслей и фантазий, в наличии которых виноват лишь он сам.

 

— Мистер Скотт, — он не без труда возвращается к предмету разговора и обнаруживает, что все присутствующие в зале совещаний офицеры выжидательно — и лишь Кирк — с понимающей ухмылкой — смотрят на него. Помимо этого он обнаруживает, что возбуждён — и не желает больше ждать. — У вас есть сорок восемь часов на выявление истинных причин и устранение неполадок. Отчёт каждые четыре часа. Все свободны.

 

Когда за инженером, покидающим зал совещаний последним, наконец закрывается дверь, Кирк набирает на панели запирающий код и подходит к креслу, в котором, задумавшись, сидит Спок.

 

— Вы чрезвычайно напряжены, капитан, — с дьявольской ухмылкой заявляет он, седлая его бёдра. — Мне кажется, вам нужно расслабиться.

 

— Вы чрезвычайно проницательны, коммандер, — холодно отвечает Спок, поднимается на ноги вместе с Кирком, удерживая его от падения на пол, и пришпиливает собой к столу…

 

Через двадцать четыре минуты они выходят из зала заседаний. Форма сидит на Споке идеально, и он ничем не выдаёт не слишком приятных ощущений, когда шероховатая ткань прилегающей вплотную к телу водолазки трётся о в кровь расцарапанную спину — во время секса Кирк больше напоминает ему дикого кота, чем человека: он кусается, царапается и не даёт спуску ни за одну грубость. От форменки Кирка остались одни лохмотья, брюки держатся только на ремне, глаза горят бешенством, вывихнуты два пальца, а на скуле сияет свежий кровоподтёк — последние меры были необходимы для того, чтобы никому из экипажа даже в голову не могло прийти, чем на самом деле капитан и старший помощник занимались в зале для совещаний. Гораздо вернее будет ввести всех в заблуждение путём нанесения Кирку небольших физических увечий.

 

Спок прекрасно понимает, что далеко не с каждым этот номер пройдёт даже теоретически, но пока ни у кого нет ни прямых, ни косвенных доказательств обратного, его репутация капитана, лишённого слабостей, по-прежнему безупречна.

 

Он отправляет Кирка в медотсек, а сам понимается на мостик.

 

Очередная альфа-смена начинается с небольшим опозданием, но проходит в стандартном режиме.

 

***

 

Спок всегда считал умение держать желания под контролем одним из главных своих достоинств. Он без оглядки на ситуацию и сопутствующие обстоятельства всегда помнил о том, что нельзя давать себе ни минуты поблажки. Когда перестаёшь управлять своими желаниями, они начинают управлять тобой, а допустить это для него равносильно полному и окончательному провалу.

 

Но с недавних пор он, к собственному неудовольствию, обзаводится одним желанием, которое, несмотря на все прилагаемые усилия, контролировать не в состоянии.

 

Он хочет Кирка.

 

Он хочет Кирка и думает о сексе с ним чаще, чем считает допустимым думать.

 

Гораздо чаще.

 

Спок понимает, что винить в этом, кроме себя самого, ему некого. Он сам ослабил стальную хватку, с помощью которой держал нелогичные порывы своей человеческой половины в узде. И сейчас пожинает закономерные плоды допущенных изъянов в самоконтроле.

 

Но…

 

Все эти доводы хороши до поры — ровно до того момента, когда Кирк вновь не попадает в поле его зрения, обоняния или слуха.

 

Реальность столь же далека от просчитанного им три целых две десятых месяца назад идеального варианта развития событий, как полюса Земли относительно друг друга — и столь же недостижима из той точки, в которой они с Кирком остановились.

 

Идеальный вариант предполагал постепенный спад влечения и окончательную нейтрализацию крайне назойливого и раздражающего влияния социального элемента, значащегося в списках экипажа под номером «II» и именем «Джеймс Тиберий Кирк».

 

Реальность подчиняет его планы своим собственным законам.

 

В реальности они используют любую свободную минуту и поверхность  для того, чтобы удовлетворить безумную, звериную жажду близости. Каждый раз, встречаясь взглядом с Кирком на мостике, Спок ощущает прилив острого возбуждения. Он осознаёт, что для взрослого вулканского мужчины, обладающего таким уровнем способности к ментальному подавлению проявлений спонтанно возникшего сексуального желания, каким обладает он, наличие столь ярких реакций на один-единственный конкретный внешний раздражитель, является недопустимым. Однако данная аргументация может способствовать улучшению ситуации лишь теоретически. На практике Спок с яростью понимает, что не может это контролировать — не тогда, когда спровоцированная ненужными, мешающими, но яркими и насыщенными подробностями воспоминаниями эрекция не даёт сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме находящейся за спиной научной станции, за которой в привычной позе — развалившись и широко расставив ноги, как будто приглашая взять себя, — сидит его старший помощник.

 

В такие моменты Спок ненавидит его почти так же сильно, как желает.

 

Это недопустимо. Это снижает его эффективность и может стать причиной ошибок при принятии ключевых управленческих решений. Но даже эти доводы не мешают телу диктовать свои условия.

 

Спок невидящим взглядом смотрит на экран падда и понимает, что читает эту страницу уже восемь целых и три десятых минуты. До окончания смены две целых и тридцать четыре сотых часа — практически вечность, когда минуты тянутся так медленно. Спок глубоко вдыхает, затылком чувствуя пристальный взгляд, и усилием воли усмиряет свою физиологию.

 

Ровно через две целых и тридцать четыре сотых часа он встаёт, оставляет мостик на Чехова, которого после повышения назначил в бета-смену, и, не глядя по сторонам, направляется к турболифту.

 

Иные подтверждения того, что через несколько минут после окончания ежевечерней тренировки разделяющая смежные каюты капитана и старшего помощника дверь откроется, являя его взгляду наглую улыбку Кирка — и её хозяина целиком в качестве дополнения, — кроме твёрдой убеждённости в этом, Споку не требуются. Непостижимым образом за эти месяцы Кирк научился чувствовать его настроение и безошибочно определять, когда его появление в капитанской каюте не вызовет негативной реакции.

 

— Ждёшь меня? — Кирк усмехается, проводит рукой по волосам и, перешагнув через порог, заходит в каюту.

 

Внутренняя дверь с шипением закрывается.

 

— Нет, — Спок наливает себе воды и привычным жестом достаёт из бара бутылку виски для Кирка. Однако тот, к его удивлению, качает головой и возвращает бутылку на место.

 

Спок вскидывает бровь и смотрит на него поверх стакана. Впервые вода не утоляет жажды — возможно, потому, что это не та потребность, которую может удовлетворить столь непритязательная жидкость.

 

— Не хочу, — поясняет Кирк, кивнув в сторону бара, и буравит его внимательным взглядом, — а Спок внезапно для себя отмечает, что его глаза, всегда казавшиеся ему однотонно синими, оказываются чуть светлее ближе к зрачку. И сегодня в них читается нечто новое. То, чего Спок не может понять. 

 

Он ставит стакан на стол и тянет Кирка к себе за ремень форменных чёрных брюк. Тот с готовностью, если не сказать больше — желанием, подаётся навстречу и притирается гладко выбритой щекой к его шее. Спок взъерошивает ему волосы на затылке, второй рукой задирает форменку и скользит под ремень штанов, сжимая ягодицу. Кирк глухо стонет ему в плечо, втираясь задницей в ладонь, и Спок под напором невероятного желания сделать это позволяет себе отпустить постоянное напряжение — всего на пару секунд, но полностью, просто отдаться прокатывающейся по телу волне расслабления. Стойкое ощущение того, что руки Кирка, сжимающие его предплечья, помогают этому, ставит его в окончательный тупик.

 

— Почему? Мне казалось, что алкоголь является для тебя необходимым условием нейтрализации негативных ощущений от нашего совместного времяпрепровождения, — Спок втягивает в рот мочку его уха и посасывает её, стараясь свести к минимуму крайне приятные ощущения от того, как горячее дыхание Кирка щекочет его шею.

 

— Да ну? — Кирк склоняется к уху Спока и шумно, возбуждающе шепчет: — Ты тот ещё выродок, но от твоего члена у меня просто башню рвёт. И я знаю, что у тебя от меня тоже. Так что, думаю, о своих мечтах насчёт сломать меня таким образом можешь забыть.

 

Вместе с закономерной волной возбуждения на Спока накатывает не менее закономерное раздражение — он не считает удовлетворительной ситуацию, когда его планы и желания озвучиваются кем-либо, кроме него самого. В довесок к этому странное, не являющееся нормой для него ощущение расслабленности  не покидает, становясь всё более назойливым и не соответствующим реальному положению дел. Он не может чувствовать себя так спокойно наедине со злейшим врагом, зная, что всё, чего тот хочет — это избавиться от него.

 

Но пока Спок стаскивает с Кирка одежду, отшвыривает её в сторону и толкает его на кровать лицом вниз. Тот сразу же становится на четвереньки, широко раздвинув ноги, как всегда выставляя себя напоказ, и оглядывается на Спока через плечо.

 

Спок, не глядя на него, раздевается сам — медленно, сопротивляясь желанию свалить всё безобразной кучей и как можно быстрее забрать себе то, что принадлежит ему — аккуратно складывает одежду на стул, неторопливо подходит к кровати и берёт с тумбочки тюбик со смазкой.

 

Но один взгляд в полыхающие злым, мстительным удовольствием глаза Кирка даёт понять Споку, что все эти манипуляции бессмысленны. Неудивительно, ведь у него стоит так, что даже смотреть на собственный прижимающийся к животу член без болезненных спазмов внизу живота невозможно. Он не понимает, почему перспектива снова, в который раз взять это тело вызывает в нём столько нездорового энтузиазма, но утолить этот голод — на время — он может только реализовав данную потребность немедленно.

 

— Давай быстрее, блядь, — Кирк нетерпеливо ёрзает на кровати, сгребая под себя одеяло, и выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда Спок, растерев между пальцев смазку, начинает растягивать его, жестко двигая рукой.

 

Спок пытается сдерживаться, но хватает его ненадолго — от грубых ласк, которые уже давно должны были войти у обоих в привычку, Кирк стонет так, что у Спока мутится рассудок. Он наспех смазывает себя и входит в Кирка, придерживая за талию, раскрывая его своим членом и едва не сходя с ума от этого зрелища. Спина Кирка напряжена и блестит от пота, он чувственно вскрикивает и сжимается вокруг Спока от каждого резкого толчка, отдаёт все эмоции, которые способен отдать, и Спок впитывает их, со смутной тревогой понимая, что… нуждается в этом. Не менее сильно, чем в физическом контакте.

 

— Да, вот так, ублюдок, ещё, сильнее, ненавижу, давай же! — выстанывает Кирк, запрокидывая голову и втираясь задом в его бёдра. Спок оглаживает его ягодицы, спину, бока, наблюдает за ним, фиксируя эту картину, пропуская её через себя и наслаждаясь ею без оглядок на возможные запреты.

 

Спок увлечённо трахает Кирка и находит поразительной странную метаморфозу: на мостике и во время миссий тот холоден, сосредоточен, расчетлив и неизменно жесток, но в постели всё меняется в корне. Кирк отдается ему самозабвенно, с головой погружаясь в ощущения, и его тело, которое Империя и все вокруг рассматривают исключительно как средство достижения целей, безотказное оружие, в руках Спока становится жаждущим, чувственным, ждущим, и Спок невольно отвечает ему тем же, лаская и доводя до исступления.

 

—  Тебе хорошо со мной? — Спок вколачивается в Кирка, с какой-то непонятной ему самому одержимостью наблюдая, как тот заходится стонами, извиваясь под ним, и ожидает однозначного ответа на заданный вопрос. Спок знает, каким он будет, ведь сам чувствует всё то же, что и Кирк, и потому уверен в его реакции.

 

Но ответа нет. Спок склоняется к самому уху Кирка, прижимаясь грудью к его мокрой от пота спине, ожесточённо кусает за плечо и рычит в самое ухо:

 

—  Коммандер, вам задали вопрос. Я жду.

 

Кирк поворачивает голову и кидает на него исполненный ярости и чистой похоти взгляд. Его глаза совершенно синие, они сверкают гневом, и он, задыхаясь и подаваясь на каждое движения Спока, выплевывает ему в лицо:

 

—  За каким хреном тебе это знать, ублюдок?

 

Спок ведёт ладонью по его бедру и с силой сжимает истекающий предэякулятом член, вырывая из груди Кирка низкий, возбуждающий даже больше влажной скользкой тесноты стон. Он прижимается носом к щеке Кирка, и тот бездумно трется об него, возвращая неуместную нежность.

 

—  Отвечай, — рычит Спок, прихватывая губами кожу на его залитой ярким румянцем скуле, их губы близко, непозволительно близко друг к другу, и Споку впервые в жизни так трудно удерживать себя от нового безрассудства. Все их отношения с Кирком — это безоговорочное, безапелляционное «нельзя». «Нельзя», которое затягивает их всё дальше, и Спок уже не уверен, что сможет вовремя определить, когда до точки невозврата останется один шаг.

 

Он не уверен, что сможет остановиться и не сделать его.

 

— Мне… — Кирк прерывисто хватает ртом воздух, и Спок знает, что идеальная влага, которая могла бы помочь его пересохшим губам — перемешанная их сплетающимися, мешающими друг другу языками слюна, — хорошо, чёрт бы тебя побрал…

 

Он не уверен в том, что сможет удержаться от этого шага.

 

Особенно в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда тело Кирка в очередной раз содрогается в его руках, выплескиваясь на смятую, мокрую от пота и смазки постель, когда он напрягает мышцы, вынуждая Спока окончательно отпустить контроль и разделить с ним очередной оргазм. Спок вцепляется зубами в своё излюбленное место на его теле — на стыке между шеей и плечом, и Кирк откидывает голову, чтобы ему было удобнее. Спок изливается в него резкими, глубокими толчками, неосознанно вылизывая искусанную, усыпанную засосами шею, и наконец отрывается от него, походя отмечая, что с каждым разом делать это всё труднее.

 

Они валятся поперек кровати, так до конца не расцепившись, и несколько минут пытаются просто отдышаться. Оргазм застит голову сплошной пульсирующей пеленой, и Спок прижимает Кирка к себе, спиной — к груди, прихватывая губами покрытую испариной кожу на загривке.

 

—  Знаешь, мне кажется, пора завязывать так часто трахаться, —  выдыхает Кирк, но, когда Спок делает попытку отодвинуться, сам первым хватает его за бедро и тянет назад, заставляя остаться в себе.

 

Спок, обнимая его поперек груди, прижимает к себе сильнее и целует в шею — собственнически, жадно и грубо — хотя ему нелогично хочется делать это совсем по-другому. Несколько мгновений он раздумывает над тем, как бы вёл себя Кирк в том случае, если бы всё было… мягче и нежнее, но в итоге всё равно стискивает его бедро, заставляя шипеть от боли и подавляя в себе желание пройтись по повреждённому участку кожи языком, зализывая оставшиеся от ногтей следы. Кирк дёргается и дышит в подушку, но не сопротивляется.

 

—  Почему ты так считаешь? — спрашивает Спок, собирая губами капли пота с его плеча.

 

—  Во-первых, я уже задолбался таскаться в лазарет с разорванной задницей. Боунз меня скоро возненавидит и, кстати, будет прав. У него работы и без меня дохрена, —  Кирк выгибает шею, подставляясь губам Спока, и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

 

— А во-вторых? — Спок, наконец, заставляет себя оторваться от него и ложится на спину.

 

— Хм, даже не знаю, как сказать, — Кирк с тихим стоном перекатывается на живот и, подняв голову, пристально смотрит на него. Спок отвечает ему не менее внимательным взглядом и вскидывает бровь.

 

Кирк неловко пожимает плечами и, отвернувшись, с напускной беззаботностью отвечает:

 

— Я без твоего члена в своей заднице уже себя как-то не так чувствую. Каким-то… — он делает паузу и, прищурившись, смотрит на Спока: — неполным, что ли. Бред, да?

 

—  Согласен, — Спок устраивает ладонь у него на плече. — Не думаю, что это достаточное основание для сокращения количества контактов, коммандер.

 

Кирк хмыкает и победоносно ухмыляется:

 

—  Как скажете, капитан.

 

Спок смотрит ему в глаза две целых четыре десятых секунды, и Кирк не отводит взгляда, а только облизывает губы. Непристойно и призывно, словно знает, чего хочет Спок, и провоцирует его на это.

 

Желание поцеловать его становится просто невыносимым, но Спок не может позволить себе перейти грань, за которой силы воли будет недостаточно, чтобы контролировать происходящее. Поэтому он убирает руку с плеча и холодно говорит:

 

—  Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, коммандер.

 

—  Да уж, а я-то как рад, —  усмехнувшись, Кирк вытягивается на кровати и смотрит в потолок. Они лежат рядом, не разговаривая и не касаясь друг друга какое-то время, а потом Кирк, прикрыв глаза рукой, вдруг говорит:

 

—  Знаешь, Скотти мне на днях втирал свою теорию о параллельных вселенных. Ну, он, конечно, тот ещё псих, но мне кажется, что-то в этом есть.

 

Спок молча размышляет над его словами, игнорируя уже знакомое покалывание в левом боку. Оно даёт о себе знать незамедлительно при любом упоминании Кирком кого-либо из членов экипажа, с кем он не состоит в исключительно рабочих отношениях — доктора Маккоя, инженера Скотта — и вызывает у Спока определённую тревогу. Кирк принадлежит только ему, и до той поры, пока Спок полностью не удовлетворится им, он не собирается давать поблажек, уступать и делиться им не с кем.

 

Но сейчас разумом он понимает, что Кирк говорит лишь то, что говорит, и вряд ли стал бы заводить разговор о Скотте в том случае, если бы мог навлечь на себя подозрение. К тому же, его слова правдивы: инженер одержим идеей того, что где-то есть другой, очень похожий на их собственный; мир, где всё устроено по-иному; где, возможно, нет вечной войны всех против всех; где господствуют другие ценности, и люди умеют жить в удовольствие, не задумываясь о том, что их место под солнцем выдано в кредит.

 

Спок не верит в это. По характеру Скотти гораздо больший идеалист и гуманист, чем можно себе представить, и этот недостаток посредством приказа капитана каждые три дня методично искореняется из личности одного из лучших офицеров Флота — другим на «Энтерпрайз» делать нечего — посредством воздействия камеры агонии.

 

Спок предпочитает руководствоваться логикой и не тратить время на гипотезы, в основе которых лежат не подкреплённые рациональными аргументами домыслы, но, похоже, его старший помощник придерживается иного мнения.

 

— Я вот о чём думаю, — Кирк садится и задумчиво смотрит в иллюминатор. — Если есть где-то мир, похожий на наш… Как там у них всё? Так же, как у нас, или по-другому? Ты не думал об этом, а, Спок?

 

Кирк оборачивается и испытующе вглядывается в его лицо.

 

Спок молчит. Он размышляет не столько над словами Кирка, сколько над тем, что это их первый разговор на отвлечённую тему за всё то время, которое они — теперь уже, скорее, по взаимному согласию — удовлетворяют физиологические потребности друг друга.

 

—  Я склонен расценивать теорию инженера как не основанную на логике и потому не заслуживающую внимания, — в конце концов, сухо отвечает он.

 

—  Ну да, конечно. Нелогично и всё такое, —  Кирк ухмыляется и качает головой. — Нет, трахаться с тобой мне определённо нравится больше, чем разговаривать.

 

— Это всё? — ледяным тоном интересуется Спок, сверля его уничижающим взглядом. — Я думаю, тебе пора идти.

 

Кирк никогда не остаётся в его каюте на ночь — это совершенно излишне. Сейчас Спок хочет, чтобы он ушёл.

 

Но Кирк оборачивается и неожиданно подмигивает ему.

 

— Не парься, я свалю, но чуть позже, — он встаёт с кровати и подходит к рабочему столу Спока, на котором уже около трёх лет на одном и том же месте стоят трёхмерные шахматы.

 

Сейчас они служат исключительно предметом интерьера, поскольку достойного соперника у Спока не было с момента назначения капитаном «Энтерпрайз».

 

Кирк задумчиво крутит в руках чёрного ферзя и небрежно интересуется:

 

— Сыграем, капитан?

 

Спок приподнимается в кровати на локтях и окидывает Кирка неприкрыто оценивающим взглядом. Он сомневается в том, стоит ли тратить время на бессмысленное перемещение фигур по доске, поскольку заранее уверен в своей победе.

 

Видимо всё это отражается на его лице, поскольку Кирк, откровенно расхохотавшись, заявляет:

 

— Я обещаю поддаваться, но не думаю, что это поможет тебе выиграть.

 

Спок снисходительно вскидывает бровь, поднимается и подходит к нему. Кирк с торжествующей ухмылкой садится на стул, поджав под себя ногу, и начинает расставлять фигуры.

 

— Ваша самоуверенность просто поразительна, коммандер, — комментирует Спок, наблюдая за ним, но всё-таки усаживается напротив.

 

— Скажи это себе, — отзывается Кирк и приглашающе взмахивает рукой. — Давайте, капитан, я всегда играю чёрными.

 

Они делают по первому ходу, и Кирк заявляет:

 

— Слушай, а как насчёт того, чтобы сыграть на что-нибудь?

 

Спок приподнимает бровь и указывает ему глазами на доску, напоминая о том, что сейчас его очередь.

 

— На что именно? — уточняет он, скрещивая руки на груди и с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Кирк раздумывает над следующим ходом.

 

— Давай на желание, — пожав плечами и не отрывая взгляда от доски, предлагает тот.

 

— Интересно. И на какое же? — Споку действительно любопытно, но услышанное  в очередной раз заставляет его признать, что Кирка можно предугадать лишь приложив к этому немалые усилия.

 

— Да борода твоя мне не нравится, — Кирк весьма невежливо тычет в упомянутую бороду пальцем. — И если я выиграю, ты её сбреешь.

 

— Весьма нетривиальное предложение, — Спок вкладывает в голос весь доступный ему сарказм. — Я полагаю, что могу озвучить своё желание позднее?

 

— Не заморачивайся, — самоуверенно отмахивается Кирк, делая очередной ход. — Думаю, тебе не придётся напрягать мозги. Кстати, — он проводит рукой по волосам  и фривольно облизывает губы. Член Спока в ответ на движение языка Кирка дёргается, и Спок с раздражением отмечает, что это уже больше походит на условный рефлекс. — Я хочу сам тебя побрить.

 

— Поскольку я уверен с том, что партия будет за мной, то разрешаю вам помечтать, коммандер, — Спок переходит в активное нападение и становится не до разговоров.

 

Не до них и через сорок четыре минуты, когда игра оканчивается полной и безоговорочной победой чёрных, а Кирк непосредственно после мата оказывается на коленях у Спока, до предела возбуждённый и жаждущий секса.

 

Спок никогда не думал о том, что шахматы могут быть такой великолепной прелюдией, но это существенно сглаживает логичное неудовольствие от проигрыша.

 

Он любит наблюдать за Кирком, когда тот сверху. Это эстетично, волнующе и лучше всего соответствует его взрывной непокорной натуре, привыкшей управлять всеми вокруг. Безусловно, Спок усмиряет Кирка, но время от времени даёт ему возможность отпустить себя на волю.

 

Как, например, сейчас, когда он просто наблюдает за тем, как ритмично и глубоко Кирк сам насаживается на его член, крепко удерживая его за бёдра и направляя рваные, быстрые движения. Он фантастически раскрыт и доступен, отдается процессу без остатка, стонет, вскрикивает и выгибается каждый раз, когда член Спока проезжается по простате, сжимая пальцы на его запястьях, и когда сил терпеть не остаётся у обоих, кончает, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, забрызгивая их обоих спермой. Спок удовлетворённо рычит и после нескольких толчков кончает следом.

 

—  Спок, не думай, что так легко отделаешься, сейчас пойдём бриться, —  хрипит Кирк, заваливаясь на него в попытках отдышаться. — Меня реально заебала твоя чёртова борода.

 

Отказываться от своих слов после того, как они были сказаны, тем более, в столь снисходительной манере, Спок считает недостойным. Его самого полностью устраивает собственный внешний вид, однако он с показной неохотой кивает.

 

— Отлично! Тогда идем, — Кирк ухмыляется, скатывается с него и тянет в ванную…

 

… за руку.

 

Спок поднимается со стула вслед за ним и в замешательстве смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы. Ладонь Кирка горячая и вспотевшая, и в ней неожиданно ровно столько силы, сколько требуется для того, чтобы не перехватывать первенство. Кирк следит за его устремлённым на их руки взглядом, и в его глазах мелькает недоумение. Похоже, он сам не понимает, на каком основании счёл возможным подобный тактильный контакт.

 

Но Споку нравится. Ладонь Кирка в его ладони ощущается до странного… естественно, и потому он испытывает нечто сродни разочарованию, когда Кирк поспешно высвобождает руку.

 

— Хм-м, — он разворачивается к Споку спиной и идёт к репликатору. Спок отмечает в его движениях некоторую нервозность и напряжение, которые могли бы быть спровоцированы смущением, если бы не очевидная нелепость подобного предположения. — У меня есть отличная идея, капитан, думаю, вам понравится.

 

Он реплицирует стандартный нож и банку с кремом для бритья и, повернувшись к Споку, с дьявольской улыбкой проводит языком по острому лезвию, чуть надрезая кожу. Спок наблюдает за остающимся после ножа ярко-красным следом и думает о том, что Кирк, несмотря на внешнее здравомыслие, настоящий психопат.

 

— Поиграем, Спок? — Кирк подмигивает ему и направляется в их общую, на две каюты, ванную.

 

Спок, помедлив, идёт за ним…

 

… Закусив губу, Кирк сидит на высокой пластиковой панели рядом с раковиной, прислонившись спиной к прохладной переборке и, сцепив ноги у Спока на талии, тяжело дышит от сдерживаемого напряжения и с аккуратностью, достойной самого Спока, водит ножом по его подбородку. Спок, придерживая Кирка за задницу, неотрывно следит за каждым его пассом и из последних сил пытается отвлечься, чтобы не начать двигаться прямо сейчас. Это весьма проблематично, учитывая, что его член находится в Кирке уже около двенадцати минут — на точные цифры Спок в данный момент не способен, — а тот  выглядит настолько непристойно и влекуще, что Спок начинает сомневаться в том, есть ли в этом человеке что-либо, не ориентированное на пробуждение в партнёре чистой, не затуманенной иными ощущениями похоти. Кирк возбуждён не меньше, чем он, они оба хотят и сходят с ума — от самой ситуации, от ножа и щекочущего ноздри лёгкого запаха крови, сочащейся из неизбежных неглубоких порезов, от не слишком удобной, но во всех смыслах привлекательной позиции, друг от друга…

 

Но главный фактор, усиливающий вожделение Спока, состоит в другом. Он уверен в том, что Кирк не причинит ему вреда — он имеет возможность ощущать эмоции Кирка через их соединённые распалённые ожиданием и желанием тела. И среди этих эмоций нет ни одной негативной — Кирк получает удовольствие от того, что делает… от того, что ему доверяют.

 

Спок не находит ни одной логичной и рациональной причины для того, чтобы доверять Кирку, но… делает это вопреки логике и рационализму.

 

— Больно? — Кирк стряхивает очередную партию жёсткой чёрной щетины в раковину и проводит пальцем по кровоточащему порезу справа, непосредственно над ярёмной веной. Спок молча качает головой, но Кирк всё равно припадает губами к его шее, собирая языком кровь и зализывая рану.

 

— Джим, — Спок ерошит волосы на его затылке и трётся носом о висок. — Не отвлекайся.

 

Кирк замирает в его руках и, оторвавшись от уже более настойчивого вылизывания шеи, смотрит на него поражённо, так, словно видит перед собой впервые.

 

—  Что? — Споку не нравится этот взгляд, и он против воли начинает искать в своих действиях изъяны.

 

—  Ты назвал меня по имени, —  говорит Кирк, испытующе вглядываясь в его лицо. — В первый раз. Какого хрена ты этого не делал раньше?

 

Спок не отвечает.

 

Если быть откровенным, он просто не знает, что говорить, и потому берёт руку Кирка, сжимающую нож, в свою, целует запястье и вновь подталкивает её к своей щеке.

 

— Ладно, — Кирк осторожно сбривает оставшиеся волоски, кладёт нож в раковину и, не глядя ему в глаза, как бы мимоходом бросает: — Кстати, это твоё «Джим» мне нравится не меньше, чем «коммандер», так что можешь продолжать. Капитан.

 

— Я подумаю над этим, коммандер, — говорит Спок и закидывает его ноги себе на плечи. Кирк жадно смотрит на него, облизывается и послушно сжимает мышцы, вынуждая двигаться быстрее.

 

Трахая Кирка, Спок с маниакальной одержимостью думает о его губах.

 

Утро наступает слишком быстро. До мостика они добираются, опоздав всего на пятнадцать минут, но после окончания смены каюта Кирка по-прежнему пустует.

 

***

 

— Коммандер, вы уверены? Это серьёзное обвинение.

 

Под тяжёлым взглядом Спока застывший между ним и Кирком Сулу вздрагивает и стискивает кулаки. Гробовая тишина сопровождает эту сцену, и ни одному из находящихся сейчас на мостике офицеров в страшном сне не привидится нарушить её, когда капитан выглядит так.

 

В чёрных глазах Спока — смерть. Смерть для каждого, кто осмелится покуситься на его право и попытается нарушить установленный им безупречный порядок функционирования его собственной вселенной. Его государства. Его Империи.

 

«Энтерпрайз» — всего лишь часть его идеального плана. Первая ступень на пути к безраздельному господству над всеми и вся. Спок как никто другой знает, чего не хватает этому миру для того, чтобы стать таким, каким он должен быть. Он отнюдь не идеалист, альтруизм — не его стезя, но он знает, что может дать Империи то, что ей действительно нужно.

 

Справедливость.

 

Чёткая схема достижения этой цели, ставшая смыслом жизни и запечатлённая на всех уровнях его сознания и подсознания, корректировке не подлежит. Попытки изменить её неоднократно предпринимались извне — однако Спок по праву считает себя одним из лучших. Люди слишком ленивы и зациклены на себе, чтобы озаботиться продумыванием мельчайших подробностей, на которых их гораздо проще поймать.

 

Как сейчас. Спок ждал от Сулу чего-то подобного, но несколько позже.

 

Что ж — он знает, что в любом случае останется в выигрыше.

 

— Да, капитан. Я уверен, — Кирк кладёт руку Сулу на загривок и швыряет его на пол. Рулевой ударяется лбом о капитанское кресло, но не теряет сознания, а лишь скулит и шипит. Кирк подошвой форменного сапога давит ему на основание шеи, пришпиливая голову к полу, и торжествующе смотрит на Спока.

 

— Через несколько дней после устранения неисправностей с инжекторами при проверке компьютерных сетей я обнаружил незадокументированный информационный канал, скрытый и защищенный таким количеством паролей, что мне пришлось повозиться пару дней, взламывая их, — Кирк вдавливает каблук Сулу в шейные позвонки, и те жалобно трещат под таким напором.

 

Спок хладнокровно вскидывает бровь. Он не любит показательных выступлений, но в данном случае это необходимая мера.

 

— По этому каналу не кто иной, как мистер Сулу, — последние два слова Кирк произносит, с такой силой впечатывая сапогом шею пилота в пол, что тот задушенно хрипит и дёргается в тщетных попытках вырваться, — передавал данные обо всех перемещениях капитана, старшего помощника и начальников отделов в штаб. Кому конкретно — сказать пока не могу, но в ближайшее время обязательно выясню, — однако адресованный Кирком весьма информативный взгляд Спок истолковывает верно — на самом деле выяснил уже давно. — Но главным является то, что среди этих писем было одно, в котором мистер Сулу подробно отчитывается о том, каким образом и с чьей помощью ему удалось перепрограммировать топливные инжекторы таким образом, чтобы погрешность в процентном соотношении материи и антиматерии превысила допустимый лимит. Вам не хуже мистера Скотта известно, чем это чревато. 

 

Малейшее нарушение в работе двигателя искривления способно привести к взрыву. Спок окидывает мостик взглядом, от которого офицеры вжимаются в спинки кресел, и рычит:

 

— Имена остальных?

 

— Я отправил все данные на ваш падд, капитан, — Кирк презрительно смотрит на Сулу и с отвращением сплёвывает на пол, демонстрируя весь спектр испытываемых им эмоций.

 

Спок хочет его.

 

Но посмотреть на коммандера в деле он хочет ещё больше.

 

— Думаю, откладывать не имеет смысла. Мистер Чехов, мостик на вас, — Спок кивает навигатору, и тот с готовностью пересаживается в его кресло. — За дисциплину отвечаете головой.

 

Кирк за шкирку сгребает Сулу с пола и вслед за Споком затаскивает в турболифт.

 

У Спока нет ни малейших сомнений в том, что Джим должен идти вместе с ним.

 

Они выходят несколькими палубами ниже и направляются к карцеру. Сулу безвольно висит в железной хватке Кирка, на лице которого маниакальная улыбка странным образом сочетается со сверкающими холодным расчётом глазами. Наблюдая за Джимом боковым зрением, Спок обнаруживает, что любуется им.

 

В моменты демонстрации подобных эмоций Джим возбуждающе, невероятно красив.

 

Спок открывает дверь в карцер и наглухо запирает её за Кирком. Тот внезапно останавливается, оглядывая потолок, стены с прикрученными к ним кандалами и смотрит на Спока со странным выражением лица, непонятным и неприятным. Спок понимает, какие воспоминания и сопутствующие ощущения вызывает у Кирка пребывание в этой комнате, но абсурдно даже предположить, что он возьмётся успокаивать своего первого офицера.

 

Абсурдно и нелепо.

 

Не менее абсурдно и нелепо, как спонтанное желание взять его за руку, обнять и прижать к стене, целуя и наплевав на присутствие посторонних.

 

— Пойдёмте, коммандер, — он сухо кивает Кирку и заходит в одну из боковых дверей. Кирк втаскивает Сулу и бросает на пол, как мешок с отбросами.

 

Спок качает головой и молча кивает на массивный металлический стул. Он не намерен прибегать к особой процедуре допроса с пристрастием — тратить собственные силы на столь незначительных субъектов нецелесообразно.

 

По крайней мере, пока.

 

Кирк возит брыкающегося Сулу по полу, сажает на указанное место и, защёлкивая наручники и ошейник, отступает на несколько шагов назад, останавливаясь рядом со Споком.

 

Сулу трясёт и подбрасывает, он лихорадочно переводит взгляд с одного из своих палачей на другого и бешено вращает глазами.

 

Спок подходит к панели управления, набирает код доступа и педантично настраивает температуру. Пока на минимум. Но, как он подозревает, это ненадолго.

 

— Мистер Сулу, — он внушительно смотрит на побледневшего от страха и ненависти рулевого и приподнимает бровь. Кирк усмехается и скрещивает руки на груди. — У вас есть ровно шестьдесят секунд и одна попытка для того, чтобы рассказать нам правду и убедить нас в том, что ваши слова таковой являются. Если аргументировать свою позицию вам не удастся, значит, мы найдём иной способ добиться истины.

 

— Пошёл ты нахуй, — выплёвывает Сулу и кривится. — Ненавижу тебя. Вас обоих ненавижу.

 

Кирк, вздохнув, качает головой и закатывает глаза.

 

Спок невозмутимо увеличивает мощность и поворачивает тумблер.

 

Истошные крики пилота слегка действуют на нервы, но Спок уверен, что на его месте немногие смогли бы сохранить достоинство, чувствуя, как металл, к которому приковано тело, начинает быстро нагреваться до температуры, при которой одежда приваривается к коже.

 

Кирк смотрит на извивающегося на пыточном кресле Сулу с откровенным презрением и брезгливостью, и Спок знает, что его первый офицер скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем позволил хотя бы один вскрик.

 

То, как Джим стонет, когда Спок трахает его — совершенно другое дело.

 

Спок очень хочет взять его прямо сейчас, но в последнее время ему нравится оттягивать удовольствие до последнего. Он уже смирился с тем, что желает Джима так, как никогда и никого не желал — и получает от этого осознания не меньшее удовольствие, чем от самого процесса.

 

Ровно через пятнадцать секунд он останавливает механизм, и Сулу оседает обратно на стул, конвульсивно хватая воздух  искривлённым в беззвучном крике ртом. В воздухе витает навязчивый запах горелого мяса.

 

— Ну? — Спок поднимает на него жестокий взгляд, но тот в ответ лишь мотает головой.

 

Спок вновь тянется к тумблеру, но его руку накрывает ладонь Джима. Горячая и влажная. Как он сам, когда они занимаются сексом.

 

Спок, с усилием выбросив из головы картину того, как трахает Джима на этом же самом стуле, пристально смотрит на него.

 

— Капитан, — Джим на мгновение сжимает его пальцы и, дождавшись ответного пожатия — с некоторых пор они, по мнению Спока, слишком увлеклись этим — убрав руку, указывает глазами на Сулу. — Позвольте мне.

 

Спок с недоверием смотрит на Джима, но не потому, что не уверен в его умении добиваться истины силой. Его сомнения основаны на твердой убеждённости в том, что подобным образом марать руки — недостойное его старшего помощника занятие.

 

Но отказать ему в удовольствии Спок не может и потому кивает:

 

— Работайте, коммандер.

 

Кирк довольно скалится, снимает форменку вместе с водолазкой, вытаскивает из сапога нож — тот самый, которым за несколько дней до этого избавил Спока от бороды — и пружинящей походкой идёт к Сулу.

 

Спок скользит взглядом по его обнажённым плечам и не понимает, как этому человеку удаётся с такой лёгкостью сочетать в себе незаурядную жестокость и искреннюю чувственность.

 

— Я знаю, на кого ты работаешь, — Кирк ставит ногу на стул между раздвинутых бёдер Сулу, наклоняется к самому его лицу и прижимает острие ножа к щеке. Из длинного, но неглубоко пореза тонкой струйкой сочится кровь. Сулу конвульсивно сжимает кулаки и с ужасом смотрит на него. — Но для чего — пока не знаю. Расскажешь мне?

 

Спок встаёт сбоку от него так, чтобы видеть кровожадно блестящие безжалостные синие глаза своего первого офицера.

 

Сулу вдавливается в кресло, со страхом косясь на нож в руке Кирка, но упрямо мотает головой.

 

— Ну ладно, — судя по виду, Кирк немало обрадован его несговорчивостью. Он отстраняется, разрезает на Сулу форму и медленно ведёт ножом от впадины между ключицами до пупка, вспарывая кожу и погружая лезвие на пару миллиметров в сотрясающееся мелкой дрожью тело врага. Сулу хрипит от боли, но терпит, метая взглядом в Кирка молнии и очевидно беззвучно проклиная его.

 

Но Кирку на это плевать. Перехватив оружие удобнее, он с размаху располосовывает Сулу грудь и, загнав остриё на пару сантиметров между правой ключицей и верхним ребром, проворачивает его в ране, с каждым оборотом погружая всё глубже.

 

Сулу заходится в криках, из развороченной грудины хлещет кровь, заливая Кирку форменные сапоги, и тот, с досадой поморщившись, отступает на пару шагов назад, оставляя нож торчать из раны.

 

— Пожалуй, стоило начать с другого, — задумчиво говорит он, разглядывая истекающего кровью пилота как подопытного кролика, после чего хватает его левую руку и поочерёдно ломает все пальцы.

 

Спок не смотрит на Сулу — ему совершенно неинтересно, что тот скажет и как скоро умрёт. Он наблюдает за Джимом и получает от этого истинное удовольствие, временами перекликающееся с неясно на чём основанной гордостью.

 

— Советую вам начать говорить, лейтенант, — Кирк со скучающим видом, медленно, с оттяжкой, вытаскивает из груди Сулу нож, заставляя его корчиться и сплёвывать красным на холодный металлический пол. — Я не люблю ждать.

 

— Иди нахуй, урод, — выдавливает Сулу, и Кирк вонзает нож ему в бедро, протыкая насквозь и царапая остриём металлическое сиденье.

 

Спустя двенадцать целых и четыре десятых минуты, сломанную в нескольких местах руку, перебитые пальцы на ногах и лужу крови под стулом объемом никак не меньше литра, пилот всё-таки сдаётся.

 

— Что он хочет знать? — рычит Кирк в лицо Сулу и с размаху впечатывает его лицом в своё колено.

 

Спок понимает, что как никогда близок к самодовольной улыбке.

 

— Он… — рулевой сипит и сплёвывает кровью, от боли уже не в силах сопротивляться… — хочет знать, что у вас с капитаном…

 

— Конкретнее, лейтенант, — Кирк ногой в чёрном, забрызганном кровью сапоге наступает ему на промежность и наваливается сверху всем весом тела.

 

— Ему нужно было докладывать обо всех ваших перемещениях по кораблю… — из глотки Сулу вырывается хриплый вскрик. — Обо всем, что вы оба говорите и делаете, как себя ведёте… друг с другом…

 

— С какой целью? — Кирк обменивается со Споком понимающим взглядом и облизывает губы.

 

— Я… не знаю… — хрипит Сулу, уже даже не пытаясь отстраниться. — Он мне блядь не докладывает…

 

— Ответ неверный, лейтенант, — Кирк слегка раскачивает торчащий из бедра Сулу нож из стороны в сторону, с интересом наблюдая за усиливающимся потоком крови.

 

— Я не знаю! — выкрикивает Сулу, и Спок морщится, невольно сравнивая то, что видит, с гипотетической реакцией Кирка на подобные действия с его стороны.

 

Он уверен, что его первый офицер смог бы принять достойно любые пытки. Кирк далеко не так слаб, как ему казалось поначалу.

 

Но Спок не хочет его пытать. Он хочет делать с ним прямо противоположное.

 

— Ответ неверный, — повторяет Кирк, продолжая манипуляции с ножом, и Сулу безобразно корчится, выкрикивая проклятия и ругательства.

 

— Я… он… я не уверен, но… — Кирк проворачивает нож, и рулевой захлёбывается истошным воплем. — Он говорил что-то насчёт того, что вы вдвоём на одном корабле — это удача для него… Все, коммандер, капитан, я больше ничего не знаю!

 

— В самом деле? — Кирк усмехается и, вскинув брови, смотрит на Спока. — Как считаете, капитан?

 

Тот уверенно кивает.

 

— Думаю, мы узнали  всё, что необходимо, коммандер. Можете заканчивать.

 

Кирк дьявольски улыбается, тянет нож из бедра Сулу и отходит от него. Крики рулевого уже порядком надоели Споку, и он в определённой мере рад избавиться от проблемного подчиненного. Из раны мерно, толчками, выплёскивается кровь, но он ещё долго будет оставаться в сознании, и Спок хочет, чтобы предатель знал — его страдания были оправданы.

 

Он подходит к стоящему напротив пилота Джиму и обнимает его со спины. Обернувшись, Кирк удивлённо смотрит на него, но, тем не менее, сразу же прижимается к груди, как будто только этого и ждал. Спок жадно целует его в шею, наблюдая за тем, как в остекленевших глазах истекающего кровью Сулу мелькает перемешанное с ужасом удивление.

 

— Передавай ему привет от нас, Хикару. Думаю, вы встретитесь очень скоро, — на губах Кирка играет злая, мстительная улыбка, а у Спока на мгновение темнеет в глазах от одного-единственного сказанного им слова…

 

…«нас»…

 

Он неистово хочет найти в себе протест против этого обобщения, но тщетно. Его тело и сердце демонстрируют полную солидарность с данным обозначением их странного тандема.

 

Джим закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на плечо Споку, подставляясь под собственнические поцелуи, устраивает ладонь на его затылке, мягко поглаживая егот. Спок водит ладонями по его телу, пощипывая соски, касается губами напряженного плеча и запускает руку в штаны, поглаживая практически эрегированный член.

 

— Чёрт, Спок, — Джим шумно выдыхает, притираясь задницей к стояку, с которым Спок был вынужден провести всё это время. Он не мог предположить, что вид жестокого, властного и безжалостного Кирка окажется настолько возбуждающим, и теперь ему кажется, что любое действие его первого офицера так или иначе несёт в себе сексуальный подтекст.

 

Иной причины, почему его так тянет к этому человеку, Спок не находит.

 

Предсмертного хрипа Сулу они уже не слышат. Джим разворачивается к Споку лицом, всё ещё не выпуская из рук ножа, обхватывает руками за шею и вжимается носом в ключицу, прерывисто, томно дыша. Спок подталкивает его к стоящему около противоположной стены узкому металлическому столу, заваливает сверху и сдирает с него оставшуюся одежду.

 

— Ну, нет, — Джим, нетерпеливо расстегнув на нём брюки, слезает со стола и, опустившись на колени, смотрит на него снизу вверх: — Если вы не против, капитан, я бы хотел для начала вас отсосать.

 

Спок не против. Он проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Джима и молча подталкивает его к своему члену.

 

Джим улыбается, втягивает головку в рот и посасывает её.

 

— Глубже, коммандер, — низко командует Спок, взъерошивая его волосы. От желания трахнуть рот Кирка у него перехватывает дыхание, несмотря на то, что он не решится утверждать, сколько десятков раз уже делал это.

 

Джим ухмыляется, ведет языком по его члену, дразнит головку, очерчивает кончиком широкую вену на стволе, но потом всё же берёт больше, пропуская в горло, и Спок закрывает глаза, теряясь в мареве ощущений.

 

В исполнении Кирка даже минет кажется идеальным. Джим стаскивает с него брюки, не переставая сосать, и Спок непрерывно толкается в горячий рот, чувствуя, с какой жадностью руки Джима стискивают его бёдра.

 

— Нравится, капитан? — Джим ввинчивается языком в сочащуюся смазкой щёлку, вылизывает член настолько увлечённо, словно ничего более важного в его жизни не существует. Спок не может найти внятного определения тому, насколько ему нравится этот процесс, однако он считает акт пенетрации гораздо более приемлемым вариантом и потому грубо тянет Джима за волосы вверх. 

 

Тот с видимым разочарованием отрывается от его члена, поднимается на ноги, и Спок, не давая ему опомниться, заваливает на стол и рывком входит.

 

Джим вскрикивает от резкой боли и сжимает коленями его бока — без применения излишней силы, но словно прося остановиться. Спок, опираясь на локти, склоняется над ним и припадает губами к его шее, целуя и не позволяя себе двигаться.

 

— Сейчас, сейчас, подожди, ч-чёрт, — Кирк рвано выдыхает сквозь зубы и обхватывает его ногами за талию, но Спок знает, что Джим ещё не готов. Он приподнимается над Кирком на вытянутых руках и смотрит ему в глаза, запечатлевая в памяти то, какого они цвета — ярко-синего, чуть темнее, чем обычно.

 

Его взгляд падает на лежащий над головой Джима и оставленный им на столе перед сеансом орального секса нож. Спок обнаруживает, что желание попробовать вкус Джима перевешивает все остальные. Он протягивает руку и берёт оружие. Прохладная рукоятка ложится в ладонь как влитая, и Спок отмечает, что глаза Джима начинают искрить.

 

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — хрипло спрашивает он, не сводя взгляда с ножа в руке Спока.

 

Спок аккуратно ведёт клинком по губам Джима, и тот осторожно облизывает острое лезвие, оставляя на нём блестящий влажный след. Спок внимательно следит за тем, чтобы Джим не поранился — ведь привилегию причинить ему сегодня сладкую и желанную боль он хочет оставить за собой.

 

— Почему ты рассказал мне? — спрашивает он и, наклонившись, цепляет зубами маленький твёрдый сосок. Джим выдыхает у него над головой, и член Спока дёргается в нём.

 

Рано.

 

— Ты о чём вообще? — от сдерживаемого напряжения голос Джима звенит, и Спок слегка двигает бёдрами, с небольшой, но достаточной для того, чтобы вырвать из него нетерпеливый стон, амплитудой.

 

— Почему ты рассказал мне о предательстве Сулу? — уточняет Спок, выпрямляется и, едва касаясь остриём ножа распалённой кожи, расчерчивает грудь Джима длинными красными полосами. Они больше похожи на мазки, и Спок вспоминает, что когда-то в детстве учился рисовать. Но, безусловно, он никогда не думал, что его первый холст окажется таким… дорогим.

 

Тело Джима напрягается — Спок прекрасно чувствует это, ведь находится в нём и ощущает его как огромный, претендующий на автономное существование, но всё равно беспрекословно подчиняющийся ему сгусток эмоций. Он склоняется к уху Джима, прижимает нож плашмя к его щеке и шепчет:

 

— Отвечай, Джим. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

 

Джим устраивает руку у него на затылке и, потянув за волосы, заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.

 

— У меня разве был выбор? — надменно усмехаясь, спрашивает он. Спок вскидывает бровь и слизывает капельки крови, проступающие из нанесённых им порезов. На вкус кровь Джима солоновата и ничем не отличается от крови тех, с кем ему приходилось испытывать подобные практики ранее, но Спок с поразительной жаждой собирает языком всё, и яркое удовольствие от этого не идёт ни в какое сравнение с практически полным безразличием от предыдущих сессий с другими партнёрами. Он прослеживает ножом впадины между рёбер, очерчивает ключицы, чуть надавливая в области сердца, почти торжествующе отмечая, что в глазах Джима нет страха, лишь лёгкое недоумение, и вылизывает каждый миллиметр ран, чувствуя запах и настоящий вкус Джима на своих губах.

 

— Ты мог использовать полученную информацию в личных целях, — Спок отрывается от его груди и адресует ему тяжёлый, прошивающий насквозь взгляд, но Джим только насмешливо вскидывает брови.

 

— Считай, что я не подумал об этом, Спок, — заявляет он, взъерошивая его волосы.

 

Это правда. Спок знает, что Джим не лжёт.

 

— В таком случае, — он облизывает окровавленное лезвие и, отложив нож в сторону, крепко сжимает руками бёдра Джима, — столь похвальная преданность заслуживает поощрения. Коммандер…

 

… Они кончают одновременно, безошибочно угадывая подступающие оргазмы друг друга. Спок остервенело терзает губами и зубами шею Джима, тот в свою очередь вновь расцарапывает ему спину в лоскуты, но это не мешает обоим стискивать друг друга в объятьях до тех пор, пока это можно объяснить захлестнувшей тела волной эндорфинов, провоцирующей на повышенную тактильность.

 

Ещё немного… Спок ведёт носом по шее Джима, жадно вдыхая запах, тёплая кожа под его ладонями покрыта испариной, а тяжёлое, загнанное дыхание над ухом вынуждает мозг снова и снова прокручивать одну и ту же мысль — это именно он, Спок, заставляет Джима испытывать настолько сильные ощущения. Это будоражит самые низменные инстинкты, но Спок всё же отстраняется первым, выходит из его тела и, наконец, обращает внимание на находящийся с ними в одной комнате труп его бывшего рулевого.

 

— Надо бы убрать его отсюда, — лениво замечает Кирк, глядя в потолок.

 

Спок вскидывает бровь и неторопливо одевается.

 

— Рекомендую вам заняться этим немедленно, коммандер, — холодно говорит он и, подняв с пола одежду Кирка, бросает ему.

 

— Что, такая грязная работёнка не для твоих рук, да? — Кирк слезает со стола и недовольно морщится. — Блядь, я весь в твоей сперме, ты можешь быть поаккуратнее?

 

Спок предпочитает оставить оба вопроса без ответа, поскольку первый звучит скорее как утверждение, а относительно второго — нет, он не хочет и не собирается быть более аккуратным. Ему нравится, как непристойно и развратно выгладит измазанный в его сперме Кирк — это служит словно дополнительным доказательством того, кому на самом деле принадлежит его тело.

 

Спок выходит из карцера, оставляя Кирка наедине с его заботами, и направляется обратно на мостик. Он прекрасно понимает, что информация о произошедшем уже достигла всех сообщников предателя, и потому в данный момент его всецело занимают мысли о том, чтобы как можно скорее нейтрализовать остальных.

 

Практически всецело. Какая-то часть его сознания, словно в противовес целям, стремлениям, планам и опасностям, по-прежнему сосредоточена вокруг одного человека. Кирк не даёт ему покоя ни днём, ни ночью, но Спок не может найти в себе даже малейших отголосков неудовлетворённости данной констатацией. Ему доставляет удовольствие думать о Кирке и об их… взаимодействиях.

 

Но главное — это больше не кажется странным и нелогичным, хотя объективно должно казаться. Эти мысли и фантазии стали столь же привычны, как ежедневные тренировки или планирование распорядка дня.

 

И впервые за прошедшие четыре месяца Спок не думает об этом как о слабости.

 

— Капитан на мостике!

 

Он выходит из турболифта и садится в своё, немедленно освобождённое Чеховым, кресло. Никто из офицеров не смотрит ему в глаза, но холодные волны страха и ненависти он ощущает буквально каждой клеткой тела.

 

Он обязательно воздаст каждому по заслугам.

 

***

 

— Мне сегодня звонил Пайк, — как бы между прочим говорит Кирк.

 

На часах 03.15, в капитанской каюте включен только один дополнительный обогреватель, и уже привычные для этого места запахи благовоний, кофе и секса сливаются в один пряно-мускусный коктейль.

 

Они лежат рядом: Спок обнимает Кирка за плечи, а тот задумчиво водит пальцами по его груди, вырисовывая на ней замысловатые узоры. Спок смотрит в потолок и думает, что, возможно, позволяет ему слишком много, но…

 

В данный момент он точно не желает ничего менять.

 

Спок не готов утверждать, что это логично и необходимо, но ему определённо нравится чувствовать Джима так близко, как только возможно, и так часто, как они могут себе позволить. Парадокс и основная ирония ситуации заключаются в том, что именно с Кирком — с Кирком, который без сомнений и колебаний убьёт, подвергнет пыткам и мучениям любого, кто посмотрит на него без должного страха и уважения; с Кирком, с которым они должны ненавидеть друг друга как два злейших врага; с Кирком, который, Спок уверен, был прислан Пайком на «Энтерпрайз» с единственной целью убить её  капитана — он чувствует себя в относительной безопасности и может хотя бы ненадолго расслабиться.

 

Это происходит обычно само собой, непроизвольно, сразу же после того, как за ними захлопывается дверь каюты, и Джим оказывается в его объятьях. С этого момента они словно переносятся в другое измерение — и вся боль, кровь и грязь остаются за дверью, а у них — свой, персональный мир на двоих, в котором не существует правил, кроме тех, которые устанавливают они сами.

 

Спока тревожат подобные аналогии. Он не имеет права на привязанность. Он не хочет, чтобы Джим для него что-то значил.

 

Он глубоко вдыхает и, неторопливо массируя Джиму затылок, спрашивает:

 

— И о чём вы разговаривали?

 

Джим льнёт к его руке, закрыв глаза от удовольствия, трётся носом о грудь и кусает за сосок.

 

— Да так, ни о чём, — неопределённо отзывается он, вылизывая ямку между ключиц.

 

Спок ерошит ему волосы и с силой стискивает их в кулаке.

 

— Конкретнее, коммандер, — с нажимом говорит он.

 

Джим хмыкает, скользит вниз по его телу, размашисто облизывает член и посасывает головку. Возбуждение накатывает приятными волнами, но Спок намерен довести разговор до конца.

 

— Я жду.

 

— Адмирал интересовался, как дела на корабле, — Джим поднимает голову и пристально смотрит на Спока, надавливая ладонью на внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Спок в ответ только вскидывает бровь. Джим скептически поджимает губы: — Раздвинь ноги, я хочу тебе отсосать.

 

— Не раньше, чем получу исчерпывающий ответ на свой вопрос, — жестко отвечает Спок, хотя при одной мысли о том, как Джим своими пухлыми идеальными губами будет обхватывать его член, в голове предательски мутнеет. Он всерьёз начинает думать о том, что в определённом смысле «подсел» на секс с Кирком, как сам Кирк до этого — на кокаин.

 

Джим закатывает глаза и садится на него верхом, вжимаясь ягодицами в моментально сформировавшийся стояк. Спок резко выдыхает и устраивает ладони у него на талии — узкой, и потому ещё более соблазнительной для прикосновений.

 

— Спрашивал, притёрлись ли мы с капитаном друг к другу, — Кирк с дьявольской улыбкой подмигивает Споку, выгибается в его руках и запрокидывает голову.

 

Спок стискивает зубы, неотрывно наблюдая за представлением. У него стоит до одурения, и взять Джима — снова, неизвестно в который раз за прошедшие несколько часов — хочется больше, чем сделать ещё один вдох.

 

Но он всё ещё сдерживается.

 

— И что ты ответил? — в ответ на очередное фривольно движение бёдрами он жёстко фиксирует Джима на себе, не оставляя свободы действиям.

 

— Ответил, что отлично притёрлись, — шипит Кирк, метая в него убийственные взгляды. — Завязывай, Спок. Трахни меня.

 

Споку не привыкать к столь откровенным и не оставляющим сомнений просьбам, но его тело, тем не менее, отзывается на каждую из таковых незамедлительно.

 

Кирк победоносно улыбается.

 

… Оргазм накрывает их с головой, прокатываясь по телам волной судорожной, болезненно-сладкой дрожи. Спок неровно выдыхает, проталкивая воздух через плотно сжатые губы, мёртвой хваткой сжимая руку Джима в своей, и Джим наваливается на него, не сдерживая стонов и благодарно целуя в шею. Спок прижимает его к себе и гладит по спине, отслеживая знакомые реакции: усыпанную мурашками кожу, покрытый мелкими капельками пота лоб, рефлекторные сокращения мышц, щекочущее тяжёлое дыхание.

 

— Блин, — Джим мотает головой и расфокусированным взглядом смотрит на него. — Я не понимаю, с какого ты меня так заводишь, но это просто охренеть, что такое.

 

— Я думаю, теперь мы можем поговорить? — Спок подталкивает его в грудь, заставляя выпрямиться. Кирк недовольно морщится, но в итоге всё равно кивает, слезает с него и ложится рядом, устремив взгляд в потолок.

 

— Тобой интересуются, Спок, — говорит он, чуть помедлив и явно тщательно подбирая слова. — Не знаю, чем ты успел так насолить Пайку, но он зол как дьявол, и это ещё мягко сказано. Уверен, его уже напичкали слухами, про то, что мы с тобой… — он неопределённо взмахивает рукой в воздухе и пожимает плечами, — про нас, в общем. И что-то мне подсказывает, что это в корне расходится с его планами относительно тебя.

 

Он внимательно смотрит на Спока, и тот отвечает — бесстрастно и предельно жёстко:

 

— Для того чтобы очертить границы его планов относительно [i]нас с тобой[/i], мне необходимо знать правду о твоём пребывании здесь.

 

— Хочешь сказать, что мы типа в одной лодке и должны действовать сообща? — усмехается Кирк.

 

Спок холодно вскидывает бровь:

 

— У тебя нет другого выбора, — сегодня он не намеревается ходить вокруг да около. Он всегда умел выбирать идеальный момент для решающего откровенного разговора. — Выражаясь метафорично и более привычно для людей: на твоём месте я бы предпочёл рассказать всё, что тебе известно, чем метаться между двух огней.

 

— Серьёзно? — в голосе Кирка — металл и лёд; Спок ценит умение столь быстро перестраиваться и находит его немалым достоинством для человека. — Благодари своего вулканского папочку за то, что не был на моём месте.

 

— Не нахожу достаточных оснований для подобной экспрессии с твоей стороны, — невозмутимо замечает Спок, наблюдая за тем, как глаза Кирка начинают сиять чистым, не замутнённым полутонами иных эмоций гневом. — Люди имеют склонность преувеличивать, и тебе это известно гораздо лучше, чем мне.

 

— Не находишь? — с плохо сдерживаемой яростью шипит Кирк. — Ну, так я тебе расскажу.

 

Он нависает над Споком, опираясь на локти, и в бешенстве выдыхает ему в лицо:

 

— Да что тебе вообще известно о боли, ублюдок?  

 

Спока не смущает подобный тон — в пылу эмоций люди способны выдать информацию, которую в спокойном состоянии можно узнать лишь с применением силы. Но применять насилие к Кирку ему не хочется. Он уверен, что иные рычаги давления на собственного непокорного первого офицера он открыл уже давно.

 

И это подтверждается словами Кирка, которые тот произносит быстро, резко, словно вырывая изнутри и разбрасывая вокруг бесчисленными раковыми опухолями:

 

— Он убил моего отца, Спок. Из-за него погибли моя мать и брат, но самое хуёвое — это то, что я ничего и никогда не смогу доказать. Из-за него я как последняя шлюха подставляюсь каждому, кто может дать то, что мне нужно. И если ты думаешь, что я кайфую от того, как живу, то ты ещё больший моральный урод и придурок, чем я думал.

 

Он неожиданно горько усмехается, встаёт и идёт к бару. Спок садится удобнее, опираясь на спинку кровати и терпеливо ожидая продолжения. Его в какой-то мере забавляет и задевает то, что Кирк разговаривает с ним о морали, но пока он не узнал достаточно о его мотивации, он не собирается спорить.

 

Кирк хлещет горький, крепкий бурбон из горла как воду, не успокаиваясь до тех пор, пока не выпивает всё до дна, после чего реплицирует себе пачку сигарет с зажигалкой, вытаскивает из бара вторую бутылку и возвращается в постель.

 

— Знаешь, — он трёт пальцами переносицу и качает головой, — я до сих пор жалею, что меня тогда вытащили из петли. Лучше сдохнуть, чем унижаться под каждым, кому моя задница по вкусу пришлась.

 

Сердце Спока внезапно неприятно сжимается при мысли о том, что Джим мог умереть — тем более, столь грязно и бесславно.

 

— На Тарсусе были те ещё порядки, — он усмехается и яростно смотрит Споку в глаза. — Тебе бы понравилось. Но там хотя бы никто не делал вид, что их интересует моё мнение, просто трахали и всё. Кстати, наверное, так честнее, чем сейчас. Чёрт, я сам не представляю, как вообще выжил там.

 

Споку плевать на «как», поскольку он сконцентрирован на «выжил». Он не слышит в голосе Кирка ни горечи, ни сожаления — лишь сухие и чёткие констатации, гнев и злость. Возможно, именно способность испытывать подобные эмоции и приносить им в жертву иные помогли Джиму достичь того уровня, на котором он сейчас находится.

 

Кирк смотрит на Спока и качает головой:

 

— Больше всего я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты похозяйничал в моих мозгах. Когда я торчал, то не задумывался и не анализировал, всё было гораздо проще, а ты у меня даже это отобрал.

 

— Почему в таком случае он не убил тебя вместе с родителями? — вопрос Спока резонен и закономерен, но Кирк лишь дёргает плечом, судя по всему, не собираясь уходить от ответа:

 

— Не знаю, наверное, мать предвидела такой исход и отправила нас с братом в Джорджию, к другу отца. Бывшему другу… — он смотрит в стену, и его синие глаза становятся почти чёрными от испытываемой бессильной ненависти. — Тот, видимо, быстро прочухал, что мы представляем опасность, забрал у матери все деньги, которые она дала на наше содержание, а потом сдал нас в детдом. Сэм от голода и побоев умер почти сразу, там с нами не церемонились, — Джим вновь смотрит в глаза Споку, и тот испытывает абсолютно нелогичное желание… обнять его. — Я как-то продержался, может, потому что был мелким и смазливым, и мне бывало перепадал лишний кусок, — он внимательно изучает свои руки и глухо продолжает: — А потом Пайк меня нашёл. Понятия не имею как, мои документы столько раз теряли и подделывали, что я уже не уверен в том, что я — это я. Мне удалось убедить его в том, что ничего не знаю, кроме того, что они с отцом когда-то были друзьями, — он трёт лицо руками и, открыв вторую бутылку, делает несколько жадных глотков. — У меня не было другого шанса вырваться из этой трясины, кроме космоса, Спок. А я хотел вырваться. Но, конечно, с большим удовольствием пиратствовал бы и валялся на пляже на Райзе, чем угождал имперским шишкам.

 

— Не тебе это решать, — бесстрастно говорит Спок.

 

Кирк бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд.

 

— А кому? Тебе, что ли?

 

Спок приподнимает бровь и, взяв Джима за подбородок, водит большим пальцем по его нижней губе, чувствуя, как от этого почти невинного прикосновения по его телу разливается приятное будоражащее тепло.

 

— Это наиболее приемлемый вариант для тебя, Джим, — задумчиво замечает он. — Ты — под моей защитой. Пока это так, никто не посмеет коснуться тебя. В том числе Пайк.

 

В полыхающих бешенством синих глазах Кирка мелькает нечто странное.

 

— То есть, все, кого ты трахаешь, автоматически попадают в круг избранных? — он ухмыляется — ядовито и горько — и качает головой: — Благодарю за честь, капитан.

 

Спок слегка сжимает пальцами его горло, выказывая неудовольствие подобным тоном, и отпускает, размышляя о том, что до Джима он не испытывал столь явной потребности в том, чтобы защищать кого-либо. Как не замечал за собой стремления к нежности во время коитуса и не подавлял его с такой неохотой, с какой ему приходится это делать с Джимом.

 

— Не все, — в итоге отвечает он, предпочитая не распространяться о подробностях.

 

Кирк не сводит с него взгляда, и в его лице читается борьба. Спок не имеет понятия, что он хочет сказать, и потому просто ждёт.

 

Джим поднимается с кровати и, подойдя к иллюминатору, молча смотрит на звёзды. Спок разглядывает его с непривычной для него самого гордостью и удовлетворением. Причиной подобных нелогичных эмоциональных проявлений является констатация того, что это тело принадлежит ему — и Спок готов признаться себе в этом.

 

— Я ненавижу его, Спок, — Джим стоит к нему спиной, обхватив себя руками, его голос звучит безэмоционально и устало, и впервые в нём нет ни издёвки, ни вызова. — Он сломал мне жизнь.

 

Спок понимает, что поддаётся зову своей человеческой половины, но мысль о том, чтобы подавить спонтанно возникший порыв, причиняет почти физическую боль. Он не хочет сопротивляться своим направленным на Джима желаниям, и потому, встав с кровати, подходит и крепко обнимает со спины.

 

Он знает, что у людей — у тех, кто окончательно не зачерствел, не сломался и всё ещё способен на чувства — это называется «сопереживание».

 

— Ты мечтаешь о мести? — спрашивает Спок, зарываясь лицом в короткие волосы на затылке Джима и мягко сжимает его подрагивающую руку в своей.

 

— Да, — глухо отвечает Джим, стискивая его пальцы, и притирается щекой к щеке. — Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно.

 

— Представляю, Джим, — Спок прижимает его к себе ещё теснее, целуя в шею, и невольно думает о том, что, увидев эту картину, любой член экипажа, пожалуй, скорее решил бы, что его зрение оставляет желать лучшего, чем поверил бы своим глазам. — Чего ты хочешь?

 

Джим поворачивает голову и адресует ему долгий странный взгляд. Спок касается губами его скулы и смотрит в ответ не менее пристально.

 

— Трахни меня, — наконец хрипло говорит Джим, и неприкрытое отчаяние в его голое не оставляет Споку выбора. Он разворачивает Джима к себе лицом, устраивает руки на пояснице и медлит, просто глядя ему в глаза.

 

Сейчас — отливающие тёмной, глубокой синевой. Джим сжимает руками его плечи и вдруг тянется к его лицу, их губы почти соприкасаются, но Спок ещё в состоянии контролировать себя, и потому вжимается носом в его шею, не допуская, чтобы всё зашло ещё дальше. Джим разочарованно выдыхает над ним, запрокидывая голову, и Спок, легко подняв его на руки, несёт к кровати.

 

Более всего сейчас его удовлетворяет тот факт, что им не нужно тратить время на освобождение друг друга от одежды и подготовку. Он опускает Джима на постель, не прекращая терзать поцелуями шею, плечи, грудь, и входит в него сразу же, нисколько не заботясь о том, что без смазки им обоим так или иначе будет больно. Он хочет чувствовать эту боль. И каждым последующим движением избавлять от неё их обоих. Спок трахает Джима быстро, резко, до основания погружаясь в его горячее, изнывающее от недостатка близости, тоскующее по непрерывным ласкам тело, и всё ещё пытается компенсировать этим то, чего действительно хочет.

 

Но немедленно убеждается  в том, что их желания совпадают.

 

Джим, поверхностно хватая ртом сухой воздух, постанывая и сжимая Спока собой, открывает мутные, затуманенные похотью глаза, смотрит на него — и вдруг просит:

 

—  Поцелуй меня, Спок.

 

—  Я не думаю, что это приемлемо, — немедленно выдыхает Спок, хотя губы невыносимо сводит и покалывает от желания исполнить просьбу.

 

Джим притягивает его ближе, они сталкиваются носами, и Спок потирается губами о губы, закрывая глаза и обнаруживая новые грани удовольствия.

 

—  Поцелуй меня, грёбаный ублюдок, это всё равно ничего уже не изменит, —  задыхаясь, повторяет Джим.

 

—  Что ты имеешь в виду? — Спок входит в него резко и грубо, заставляя удариться головой о спинку кровати, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, оттягивает и выпускает.

 

—  Блядь, не заставляй меня говорить то, во что я не верю, — яростно выстанывает Джим, нетерпеливо, призывно облизываясь — и Спок, отпустив себя, наклоняется и целует его.

 

Джим со сладким, долгожданным стоном обнимает его за шею, отвечая жарко, умело, смакуя каждое мгновение, переплетая языки, его губы мягкие и податливые, и Спока ведёт от осознания того, что теперь Джим принадлежит ему безраздельно. Они занимаются сексом без малого полгода, но это их первый поцелуй. Он странный и непривычный, слишком глубокий и страстный для того, чтобы сойти за дежурный, и слишком откровенный для того, чтобы оставлять какие-то недомолвки. Спок целует его, целует, целует и не может остановиться, и Джим кончает, громко вскрикивая и до боли прикусив его губу. Спок глухо рычит и следует за Джимом, изливаясь глубоко в него.

 

— Ещё хочу, — шепчет Джим, одурманенный посторгазменной истомой, притягивает его к себе и вновь целует — жадно, сильно, умопомрачительно горячо, и Спок отвечает ему тем же, потому что ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться в себе не находит.

 

Спок не знает и не предпринимает попыток подсчитать, сколько проходит времени, но когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, то во взгляде Джима куда больше осознанности, чем угадывалось поначалу. Сквозящая в его глазах показная, внезапная холодность ставит Спока в тупик. Джим по-прежнему крепко обхватывает его ногами за талию, не выпускает из себя, обнимает, его губы красные и опухшие, и это зрелище выбивает из колеи, заставляя Спока прилагать усилия для того, чтобы сдержать порыв снова поцеловать его.

 

Спок касается губами его плеча и спрашивает:

 

—  Во что ты не веришь?

 

—  Слезь с меня, — достаточно грубо бросает Джим вместо ответа. Спок хмурится, но ему не нужно повторять дважды. Он выпрямляется и ложится рядом, на расстоянии, достаточном для того, чтобы их тела не соприкасались. Джим немедленно поднимается с кровати и начинает натягивать одежду.

 

—  Ты прав, это действительно было лишним, — глухо бросает он через плечо. Спок окидывает взглядом его зацелованное, покрытое синяками, следами от хлыста и укусами тело и испытывает совершенно нелогичное желание притянуть его к себе и попросить остаться рядом до утра. Он понимает, что это изменит всё, и поэтому ничего не делает.

 

Джим уходит, так и не сказав ни слова.

 

Спок даже не пытается заснуть.

 

***

 

— Принимать экипаж прославленной «Энтерпрайз» — большая честь для нас, капитан Спок.

 

Капитан ромуланского звездолёта умна, красива, вызывающе сексуальна и, без сомнения, прекрасно осведомлена о собственных достоинствах. Она улыбается и откровенно оценивающе оглядывает его с ног до головы. Спок держится с должным достоинством, памятуя о важности укрепления связей с Ромуланской Федерацией. Средства массовой информации не устают возносить хвалы достижениям обоюдных дипломатических миссий, и ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы именно его имя стало камнем преткновения в деле формирования и укрепления союза с родственной вулканцам расой. 

 

Несмотря на то, что на сегодняшний день предпосылки этого гипотетического «союза» более напоминают вооружённый нейтралитет, чем приятельство. Гордым и справедливым ромуланцам не слишком по нраву царящие в Империи дикарские порядки — и внутренне Спок совершенно солидарен с ними.

 

— Взаимно, капитан, — Спок склоняет голову в приветствии и неотрывно смотрит ей в глаза.

 

Ромуланка вновь улыбается — гораздо более игриво, чем ей полагается по статусу и званию — и переключает внимание на Кирка. Он стоит за правым плечом Спока и в ответ на этот — по мнению Спока, излишне пристальный — взгляд лишь вызывающе вздёргивает подбородок и цедит:

 

— Приветствую. Сэр.

 

Спок мысленно делает пометку как следует проучить его за непреднамеренную — или преднамеренную? — попытку срыва миссии по личным мотивам.

 

Ночью.

 

— Позвольте вам представить, — Спок скупым жестом указывает на Кирка, который словно по команде делает шаг вперёд, тем самым поравнявшись с ним. — Мой старший помощник Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

 

— Для меня удивительно то, что вы, вулканец, решили выбрать на должность первого офицера землянина, — ромуланка не остаётся в долгу, тем самым сполна воздавая Кирку за оскорбительную дерзость.

 

Кирк скрипит зубами, и Спок, подавляя внезапно вспыхнувшее желание встать на его защиту, ограничивается нейтральным:

 

— Это было совместное решение командования. Эффективные рабочие связи представителей всех входящих в состав Империи рас не менее важны, чем грядущий альянс с Ромуланской Федерацией. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, о чём я.

 

— Безусловно, — ромуланская капитан сосредотачивает на Споке всё своё внимание, делая вид, что Кирка здесь просто нет.

 

Спок предвидит, что на «Энтерпрайз» его старший помощник сегодня вернётся в одиночестве.

 

Это нелогично, но мысль о том, что его личные предпочтения — так же, как и личные предпочтения его подчинённых, с которыми он не привык считаться — в очередной раз должны быть забыты ради блага Империи, впервые вызывает у Спока столь сильно отторжение.

 

Через несколько часов, после экскурсии по ромуланскому кораблю и неспешного чаепития в капитанской каюте в компании командующих офицеров Спок стоит напротив транспортатора и смотрит в глаза застывшему изваянием на платформе Джиму.

 

Они темны от бессильного гнева и очевидной ревности. Спок может легко поставить себя на его место и допускает, что в этом случае испытываемые им самим эмоции были бы не менее недостойными.

 

Но его беспокоит другое. Его беспокоит то, что гораздо больше, чем провести вечер в высшей степени приятной компании ромуланской капитана, он хочет подняться на платформу и отправиться на свой корабль вместе с Джимом.

 

Закономерно, что он этого не делает. Но не перестаёт думать об этом даже когда за ним и ромуланкой бесшумно закрывается дверь капитанской каюты.

 

— Желаете выпить, Спок? — она с улыбкой опускается в кресло, и Спок усаживается напротив.

 

— Благодарю, капитан, в этом нет необходимости, — отвечает он и, склонив голову к плечу, внимательно смотрит на неё.

 

— Ну что ж, — она активирует панель на подлокотнике своего кресла и, к недоумению Спока, над столом материализуется трёхмерная голографическая модель шахмат. Он вскидывает бровь и непонимающе смотрит на ромуланку.

 

— Мой бывший старший помощник — ромуланец — был большим поклонником этой земной игры, — в ответ на его взгляд любезно поясняет она. — Я наслышана о том, что вы так же неравнодушны к ней, капитан. Сыграем?

 

— Я пребывал под впечатлением, что мой визит сюда предполагает несколько другой вид взаимодействия, — Спок решает без промедления расставить все точки над «i», поскольку неприятные неожиданности и двусмысленные ситуации, по его мнению, не должны входить в список допустимых поводов для беспокойства.

 

Ромуланская капитан, откровенно расхохотавшись, качает головой.

 

— Я не горю желанием навлечь на себя справедливый гнев и проклятия коммандера Кирка, — язвительно отвечает она, сверля Спока обличающим взглядом. — Не заметить его влечение к вам просто невозможно.

 

— Весьма ценное наблюдение, капитан, — хладнокровно отвечает Спок. — Но вы, очевидно, были введены в заблуждение эмоциональностью коммандера.

 

Ромуланка лишь легкомысленно ведёт плечом, демонстрируя полное безразличие к его тону и словам.

 

— Возможно. Это ваши дела, капитан, и они мне совершенно неинтересны, — она заговорщицки смотрит на Спока. — Но я не могла отказать себе в удовольствии скоротать вечер в компании единственно достойного подписать Договор о Межгалактическом Альянсе со стороны Империи. Уверена, нам найдётся, о чём поговорить.

 

Спок вскидывает бровь, тщательно скрывая то, насколько неожиданным для него оказалось данное замечание, включает панель управления на своём кресле и делает первый ход.

 

В этот вечер Спок, помимо достойного партнёра по шахматам, неожиданно для себя обзаводится ещё одним союзником. Безусловно, информации о действительных предпочтениях ромуланской капитана ещё предстоит быть тщательно проверенной — однако у Спока нет причин не верить в искренность услышанного в этот вечер. Ромуланцев в качестве партнёров желают заполучить многие — в первую очередь потому, что они умеют держать достойный ответ за свои слова.

 

Он возвращается на «Энтерпрайз» поздней ночью и сразу же поднимается на мостик. В этом нет ни единого рационального зерна, однако он нелогично рассчитывает встретиться там с Кирком. И испытывает не менее нелогичное раздражение, обнаружив на его месте лейтенанта Андерса, исполняющего обязанности старшего офицера по науке в гамма-смену.

 

Проверив обстановку и просмотрев отчёты, Спок спускается на палубу D и идёт по коридору, пребывая в полной уверенности, что застанет Джима в его каюте.

 

Однако эта уверенность не подтверждается фактами — в каюте Джима нет. Нет его так же в каюте капитана, в комнате отдыха, в инженерной и медотсеке. Спок идёт по коридору палубы К, быстро и резко отбивая каждый шаг каблуками форменных сапог, и внезапно останавливается как вкопанный, осенённый мыслью о том, что действительно ищет Джима по всему кораблю, и раздумья о том, где он может быть, занимают весь его разум.

 

Он застаёт Кирка зажимающим в углу лейтенанта Моралес через восемь целых двадцать четыре сотых после того, как выходит из турболифта на палубе L. Лейтенант отправляется в агонизатор, а Спок тащит Джима за шиворот через весь корабль, нисколько не заботясь о том, что подумают подчиненные. Его глаза застит от ярости, спровоцированной мыслью о том, что Джим позволил кому-либо, кроме него, дотронуться до себя. 

 

Спок швыряет Джима на пол капитанской каюты, запирает дверь изнутри и, повернувшись к нему, спокойно спрашивает:    

 

—  С кем еще ты спишь, кроме меня?

 

— Отвали, урод! — выплёвывает Джим в ответ, бешено сверкая глазами. Тонкое обоняние Спока фиксирует запахи алкоголя и возбуждения, ещё более явные в небольшом замкнутом пространстве. Он делает шаг вперёд, сгребает Джима с пола и впечатывает его в стену. Джим брыкается и сопротивляется, извиваясь в его руках, но Спок уже не единожды давал понять ему, что при общении с позиции грубой силы у него нет ни единого шанса.

 

— С кем ты ещё трахаешься, кроме меня? — рычит Спок, в качестве подтверждения того, что не собирается шутить, основательно встряхивая Джима за плечи.

 

Несмотря на то, что злость и ревность захлёстывают его с головой, тело рассматривает данные манипуляции исключительно как прелюдию — и реагирует соответствующе. Отключающее рассудок вожделение прокатывается по жилам, вытаскивая на поверхность всё первобытное, животное,  дремлющее до поры и скрываемое вулканцами под маской бесстрастности и самоконтроля. Джим пробуждает в нём низменные, порочные инстинкты — и наряду с этим неосознанное, всепоглощающее желание защищать и присваивать себе.

 

— Не твоё дело, выродок! Я могу спать, с кем захочу, как ты с этой ромуланской шлюхой! — В тёмно-синих глазах бушует звериная, безусловная, отчаянная ревность, и Спок, понимая, что Джим не имеет никакого права на подобные чувства в отношении него, какой-то частью своей души, которая никогда не поддавалась тотальному контролю разума, впитывает эти эмоции, наслаждаясь ими.

 

Он зажимает Джима между стеной и собой, тянется к его губам, но Джим отворачивается, не давая целовать себя и этим ещё больше распаляя и провоцируя на близость.

 

— Я не спал с ней, — выдыхает Спок ему в ухо. Он прекрасно понимает, что, оправдываясь, неизбежно низвергает самого себя с занятого давно и прочно пьедестала безжалостной невозмутимости, но в данный момент ему на это плевать.

 

Он хочет одного — чтобы ему верили. И доверяли.

 

— Врёшь! — отрезает Джим, пытаясь отпихнуть его от себя.

 

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы требовать объяснений, — Спок железной хваткой вцепляется в его горло, прижимает головой к стене и жёстко целует, почти насилуя его рот и теряя голову от того, что наконец-то может сделать это.

 

— Но ты хотел её! — Джим больно кусает его за нижнюю губу, и Спок чувствует привкус металла на языке.

 

Он отстраняется от Джима, отступает на шаг, дёргает его за руку, заставляя врезаться в себя, и отрубает:

 

— Нет. Я хотел тебя.

 

Джим отрывается от него, тяжело дыша, всё ещё, словно по инерции сопротивляясь, тем самым удесятеряя одно, их общее на двоих возбуждение, и шипит:

 

— Значит, я сразу должен бежать на твой член? Отвали, ублюдок, я не твоя собственность!

 

Спок толкает его на кровать и, навалившись сверху, рычит ему в губы:

 

— Ошибаешься. Ты принадлежишь мне.

 

В глазах Джима — похоть и вызов. Безотказно действующий на Спока афродизиак, сила которого увеличивается стократ, когда Джим впивается в его губы своими и хрипит:

 

— Докажи!

 

Это последняя граница. И Спок переходит её, не задумываясь.

 

Грубые, болезненные поцелуи заставляют их стонать, вцепившись и вжимаясь друг в друга в попытке скорее добраться до обнажённой кожи. Возбуждение впервые настолько сильно, что не даёт взять себя в руки. Спок смутно понимает, что брюки и форменка Джима трещат, разрываемые по швам его руками, но все силы уходят на то, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Он рывком переворачивает Джима на живот, на ходу стаскивая с себя одежду, и прижимает его к кровати своим телом, целуя в шею и проезжаясь твёрдым членом между ягодиц.

 

— М-м-м, чёрт, давай быстрее, вставь мне, — возбуждающе шепчет под ним Джим, притираясь к нему всем телом, и Спока ведёт настолько сильно, что он почти готов забыть про подготовку.

 

— Сейчас, подожди, — он, двигаясь словно в тумане, тянется к забытой ещё с прошлой ночи на прикроватном столике банке со смазкой, совершенно не заботясь об аккуратности, зачерпывает, кажется, половину её содержимого и растягивает Джима, сходя с ума от того, как он стонет, насаживаясь своей великолепно разработанной за столько ночей непрерывного секса задницей на его скользкие пальцы. Смазка стекает по бёдрам Джима, капает на простыни, и от вида того, как жадно сжимается его дырка вокруг трахающих ее пальцев, у Спока болезненным спазмом предвкушения схватывает низ живота.

 

— Всё блядь… хватит, — выдыхает Джим, вскидывая задницу, и Спок, встав на колени и стиснув его бедро, направляет себя в него. Он закрывает глаза и, чувствуя, как моментально активизируются обоняние, осязание и слух, откидывает голову назад и берёт Джима с такой силой, словно пытается выместить на нём всю испытываемую им ярость от того, что уже ничего нельзя изменить. Джим вертит задницей, стискивается вокруг его члена, всхлипывает, кусает красные зацелованные губы и откровенно стонет, словно намеренно доводя желание Спока брать себя до неистовой необходимости обладать безраздельно.

 

Спок трахает Джима целую вечность, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не кончить раньше него, но у самого Джима гораздо меньше терпения.

 

— Проклятье, я не могу больше, Спок! — Джим отталкивается от кровати и выпрямляется, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Спок обнимает его, целуя в губы, обхватывает ладонью сочащийся смазкой член…

 

И застывает на полудвижении, ошарашенный внезапным дежавю. Джим нетерпеливо толкается бёдрами, вынуждая его продолжать, и Спок вновь прижимается губами к его губам, понимая, что именно эту картину он наблюдал в одурманенном сознании Джима там, в карцере, настолько давно, что, кажется, с того времени прошли тысячелетия. И настолько же нереальным сейчас ему кажется его тогдашняя уверенность в том, что между ними ничего и никогда не может быть.

 

Сейчас он не представляет себя без этого.

 

Джим вздрагивает, стонет и изливается в его руку, судорожно вцепляясь пальцами в его запястье. Спок, сжав зубы, пытается абстрагироваться, желая продлить удовольствие, но всё равно чувствует удовольствие Джима каждым дюймом их разгорячённой соприкасающейся кожи и кончает глубоко в него, заполняя своей спермой и исступленно, собственнически целуя в губы.

 

Загнанно дыша, оба валятся на сбитые простыни. Кровать протестующе скрипит под их телами, Спок подминает Джима под себя и заводит руки ему за голову, чувствуя вязкую липкую влагу на животе. Джим, ещё не отошедший от оргазма, горячий и доступный для любых ласк, быстро, поверхностно хватает ртом воздух, неосознанно что-то шепчет на ухо, но Спок не вслушивается в его слова, внезапно вспоминая о том, что так и не получил ответа на свой вопрос.

 

Он смазанно целует Джима в плечо и ложится рядом с ним. Весь его разум сосредоточен на том, какое решение следует принять сейчас. Он понимает, что не имеет права давать поблажек, в том числе и Джиму, но даже сама мысль о том, чтобы причинить ему боль, вызывает физическое отторжение. Спок впервые настолько близок к тому, чтобы сделать исключение из собственных, свято соблюдаемых им правил.

 

Но выясняется, что делать этого не потребуется. По крайней мере, в данный момент.

 

—  У меня никого нет, — говорит Джим, бездумно глядя в потолок.

 

Спок молчит и ждет дальнейших объяснений.

 

— У меня никого нет, —  повторяет Джим и смотрит на него. —  Кроме тебя.

 

—  В твоих интересах, чтобы это было правдой, —  Спок приподнимается на локте, не сводя с него пристального взгляда, и ведёт пальцами по щеке. — Поскольку в противном случае мне придется принять меры, и ты осведомлен, какие именно.

 

—  Заткнись, —  спокойно отвечает Джим, глядя ему в глаза. — Если бы у меня кто-то был, ты бы узнал об этом первым и от меня. Я…

 

Но Спок не дает ему договорить, наваливается сверху, обнимая и кусая его губы, вышибая у него из лёгких весь воздух. Джим обхватывает его руками за шею, сжимает коленями бёдра и целует в ответ, словно хочет впитать в себя до конца, вживить под кожу и не отпускать.

 

—  Хорошо, — замечает Спок в перерывах между страстными горячечными поцелуями. — Я удовлетворён тем, что мы поняли друг друга, Джим.

 

***

 

Капитан ISS «Энтерпрайз» NCC-1700 сидит за столом в своей каюте и в бессильной ярости сжимает кулаки.

 

Когда это успело произойти? Он не понимает, чем была спровоцирована его неожиданная и совершенно ненужная привязанность к Джиму, но она есть, и это такой же факт, как то, что он — капитан этого корабля. Он думает о Джиме постоянно, и это по-настоящему пугает его. Способность конструктивно мыслить в присутствии Джима снижается на пятнадцать целых четыре десятых процента и это самый худший результат за всё то время, которое он командует «Энтерпрайз». Он не мог настолько зациклиться и стать зависимым от одного человека, от которого, кажется, перенял излишнюю эмоциональность.

 

Он не мог и не должен был…

 

Но он знает, что взывать к разуму уже бесполезно.

 

— Как дела, Спок?

 

Пайк даже не пытается демонстрировать дружелюбие и участие. В его глазах Спок видит единственную цель — избавиться от любого, кто может помешать реализации его намерений. Спок уверен — Пайк понимает, чего он добивается и приложит все усилия, чтобы не позволить его стремлениям воплотиться в действительность, поскольку, и Спок так же уверен в этом, по многим пунктам их планы пересекаются.

 

— Удовлетворительно, сэр, — Спок не отводит взгляда, желая иметь представление о каждой эмоции, владеющей собеседником — адмирал не отличается сдержанностью, и от внимания вулканца не ускользает то, с каким остервенением он крутит в руках стило.

 

— В самом деле? А тебе не кажется, что вы немного засиделись? — Пайк наклоняется вперёд и опирается ладонями о край стола, гневно сверкая глазами.

 

Спок сохраняет бесстрастность.

 

— Я буду чрезвычайно признателен, если вы уточните, что подразумевается под «засиделись», адмирал, — ледяным тоном произносит он.

 

 — Считай, что у вас новое задание, Спок, — отрывисто бросает Пайк. — Планета класса М Нибиру. Знакомое название?

 

Бровь Спока против его воли ползёт вверх и всё то время, пока Пайк, четко и жестко выдаёт подробные инструкции, его преследует ощущение, что эта проверка может оказаться последней.

 

Когда губы Пайка перестают двигаться, каждым словом подводя очередную черту под подразумеваемыми, но невысказанными выводами Спока о собственной эмоциональной скомпрометированности, и связь, наконец, прерывается, он безучастно смотрит в стену и пытается проанализировать ситуацию. Он понимает, что не может ослушаться предписания не высаживаться на планету самостоятельно — как понимает то, что следование прямому указанию командования отправить туда Джима означает обречь его на неминуемую смерть.

 

Спок до боли в костяшках пальцев стискивает кулаки. В желудке что-то переворачивается, и его начинает мутить. Он понимает, что если отступится сейчас, то его стремлениям и целям придёт конец. Он не может подобным образом рисковать. Он должен совладать с собой.

 

Он не имеет права позволить захватившей его слабости возыметь над собой верх.

 

***

 

—  Поиск пропавшего десанта? Серьёзно, Спок? — интересуется Кирк, глядя на него со смесью снисхождения и недоумения.

 

Они вдвоём в офицерской переговорной, и всё, чего сейчас хочет Спок — перегнуть Кирка через стол, отхлестать по заднице и оттрахать до беспамятства. И целовать до потери сознания. Это совершенно не нормально и по-настоящему злит его. Сейчас он должен думать о другом, но доводы разума уже в который раз разбиваются о пружинящую, упругую, но непробиваемую стену эгоистичных желаний, на подсознательном уровне незаметно и губительно поднявшихся на один уровень с ранее непоколебимыми приоритетами.

 

—  Что вас смущает, коммандер? — сухо спрашивает он, глядя прямо перед собой.

 

—  Меня? Да не, нормально всё, Спок. За исключением того, что на этой чёртовой планете уже третий десант пропадает, — саркастично отвечает Кирк и садится на стол прямо перед ним, загораживая обзор идеально ровной, выкрашенной в оптимальный для глаз светло-бежевый цвет стены.

 

—  Мне это известно, коммандер. Но поскольку «Энтерпрайз» находится к Нибиру ближе, чем остальные корабли Флота, логично, что командование поручило именно нам выяснить причину данных происшествий, —  холодно комментирует Спок, стараясь абстрагироваться от того, что Джим сидит напротив, и их ноги почти соприкасаются.

 

Он понимает, что его провоцируют. Но не имеет права поддаться на провокации.

 

—  А ты вообще в курсе, что эти нибируанцы используют человеческие внутренности для своих жертвоприношений? — спрашивает Кирк, и в его глазах вспыхивает уже знакомая злость. — Спок, я отказываюсь тратить время и идти на верную смерть.

 

Спок вскидывает бровь и адресует ему жёсткий взгляд.

 

— Капитан Спок, — педантично уточняет он, допуская в голос угрозу. — Вы на самом деле хотите оспорить решение командования и мой приказ, коммандер?

 

Кирк долгим — каким-то не своим — взглядом смотрит на него. Спок отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что Джим никогда не скажет этого, но в его взгляде читается немой вопрос: «А как же я?» Спок чувствует себя ублюдком, но спешит избавляется от этих саморазрушительных мыслей.

 

Это приказ. Он должен быть исполнен.

 

Это наиболее удовлетворительный вариант из всех возможных.

 

То, как Джим закрывается от него, Спок ощущает почти физически. Он спрыгивает со стола и, вытянувшись, по стойке «смирно», чеканит — язвительно и больно:

 

—  Никак нет, капитан. Разрешите выполнять?

 

—  Выполняйте, коммандер, — обречённо кивает Спок.

 

Десант с Кирком во главе высаживается на планету в 12.14 стандартного времени.

 

В 14.18 с ними теряется всякая связь.

 

***

 

Спок возвращается в свою каюту за час до окончания бета-смены и садится за компьютерный терминал, пытаясь шахматной партией с искусственным интеллектом компенсировать отсутствие сна и прервать поток крайне нелогичных и несвойственных для его разума вопросов.

 

Почему Джим стал так важен для него? Почему одна мысль о том, что Джим будет с кем-то другим, вызывает желание убивать и крушить всё и всех, осмелившихся встать между ними? Почему одно только предположение о том, что он сам будет с кем-то другим, не вызывает ничего, кроме явственных рвотных позывов? Почему единственное желание, пульсирующее у него в висках сейчас — чтобы Джим вернулся живым? Он не может думать больше ни о чем, кроме Джима, _Джима, Джима_ , и это, словно серная кислота — мягкие ткани, разъедает ему разум, вынося селевым потоком на поверхность сознания недопустимый для них обоих вывод.

 

Спок с яростным упрямством пытается убедить себя в том, что всё по-прежнему под контролем, но неизбежно скатывается в обсессию. Отчаянные потуги подвести под происходящее логический фундамент рушатся в момент, не выдерживая натиска обрушивающейся против него самого его собственной несвободной от эмоций человеческой половины. Спок не понимает, каким образом некто из плоти и крови, формально ничем не отличающийся от миллионов остальных, вызывает в его душе такой отклик. Он не может понять, какими доводами руководствуется Вселенная, когда сводит друг с другом две личности — по его мнению, двое никогда не смогут понять и принять друг друга до конца. Он знает, что со многим в Джиме никогда не сможет примириться, так же, как и сам Джим — с ним и собой. Он с безумным упорством пытается заставить себя не чувствовать. Он не верит, что способен так чувствовать.

 

Но, несмотря на противоборство сопротивляющегося из последних сил разума — чувствует.

 

Отсутствие Джима рядом ощущается тупой ноющей болью в грудине, пульсирует в висках неуправляемым шквалом разрозненных мыслей, среди которых выделяется одна — он должен вернуться, во что бы то ни стало. Живым.

 

Спок знает, что в противном случае не успокоится до тех пор, пока не найдёт его любым. Джим достоин того, чтобы быть погребённым со всеми почестями — а ему самому необходим алтарь, на который он будет приносить свои новые победы.

 

Спок сжимает кулаки. Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что на подавление нелогичных мыслей и эмоций уходит неоправданно много физических и ментальных ресурсов. Учитывая, что нейтрализовать их воздействие не представляется возможным, Спок готов признать самый неприемлемый вывод самым возможным.

 

Это может значить только одно.

 

Это значит, что он…

 

Слишком резкий для чувствительного вулканского слуха сигнал интеркома прерывает логическую цепочку его рассуждений, оставляя закономерное резюме невысказанным. Спок не глядя вдавливает кнопку на панели управления и вновь слышит голос Скотта.

 

—  Капитан? — нервозные нотки в тоне инженера сегодня слышны особенно отчётливо.

 

—  Мистер Скотт? — Спок с раздражением заключает, что главе инженерной службы не помешает вновь провести какое-то время в камере агонии — лишь это способно на какое-то время нейтрализовать данный досадный побочный эффект.

 

—  Капитан, — Скотт шумно вдыхает: — мы нашли их.

 

***

 

Джим и ещё один уцелевший член группы высадки материализуются в транспортаторной ровно через восемь секунд после того, как Скотт получает от капитана отмашку на перемещение.

 

Спок стоит, привычно сцепив руки за спиной, и старательно игнорирует все проявления своей нелогичной человеческой половины: учащённое сердцебиение, сбившееся дыхание, волнение. Вина — когда человек, с губ которого сладкими жаркими вздохами бесчисленное количество раз срывалось его имя, который безраздельно, пусть и только ночами, принадлежал ему и обнимал настолько крепко, что не оставлял ни единого шанса на сопротивление, который не единожды доказывал, что достоин быть ближе всех тех, кто был до него и будут после, материализуется на платформе не в такой привычной для него позе победителя, с расправленными плечами и гордо поднятой головой, а стоя на коленях и стиснув зубы от дикой, нечеловеческой боли в вывороченном боку.

 

Но сразу же поднимает голову и вперивает в Спока полный недоверия и разочарования взгляд.

 

Спок осознаёт, что должен отключить эмоции и воспринимать Джима наравне со всеми остальными. Он должен сохранять спокойствие и хладнокровие.

 

У него не получается.

 

Он смотрит на Джима, на его бледное, осунувшееся лицо, на залитые кровью брюки и форменку — и понимает, что ему остается совсем немного до того, чтобы дать команду стереть этот захолустный мир с галактической карты раз и навсегда.

 

Это катастрофа.

 

—  Черт бы их побрал, —  шипит Маккой, подлетает к Кирку и, с силой зажимая чудовищную рану голыми руками, тащит к передвижной биокровати. Едва добравшись до неё, Джим теряет сознание от потери крови.

 

Спок идёт в свою каюту и пишет рапорт.

 

Через десять целых восемь десятых минуты планета класса М Нибиру перестаёт существовать.

 

***

 

Джим находится в лазарете шесть дней восемь часов и тридцать четыре минуты, и ни разу за это время Спок не появляется в медотсеке. Ему откровенно не по себе. Ему слишком тревожно и странно, ему необходимо каким-то образом примирить факты с ожиданиями и собственными представлениями о том, где он допустил ошибку.

 

Вина давит на плечи, не давая дышать свободно. За то время, пока Джим балансирует на грани между жизнью и смертью, в камере агонии успевают побывать все без исключения старшие офицеры. Нелогично срывать свою злость и бессилие на других, но в данный момент Споку всё равно. Он осознаёт, что, не решившись вступить в открытый конфликт с Пайком в угоду целям, сейчас кажущимся второстепенными, и отправив Джима во главе десанта на враждебную людям планету, он проявил малодушие.

 

У него больше нет желания сдерживать то, что оказалось сильнее его.

 

Маккой с проклятиями выпускает Джима из лазарета на седьмые сутки.

 

Спок знает об этом, и он готов.

 

До конца смены четыре минуты и четырнадцать секунд. Под самым горлом что-то глухо громыхает и трепыхается, вынуждая Спока, оставив вместо себя Чехова, подняться из капитанского кресла и направиться к турболифту, не дожидаясь, когда на часах высветится два ноля. Чехов настороженно смотрит ему в спину — настолько многозначительно, что не требуется оборачиваться для того, чтобы убедиться в этом.

 

Спок идет по палубе D и пытается усилием воли унять бешеный перестук сердца. Однозначная реакция, означающая волнение и страх отказа. Спок впервые констатирует у себя наличие такого дисбаланса рационального и эмоционального, в котором последнее перевешивает все доводы логики.

 

Он входит в свою каюту, останавливается перед закрытой внутренней дверью и вводит капитанский код доступа. Дверь открывается немедленно, давая ему возможность войти и сразу же увидеть Джима.

 

Он только что из душа: свободные штаны вместо строгой имперской формы, мокрые волосы встрёпаны, и Джим вытирает их полотенцем, то и дело морщась от боли. Левый бок от подмышечной впадины до бедра пересекает широкая тёмная полоса. Спок знает, что Джим любит шрамы и намеренно не даёт Маккою сводить их, вследствие чего всё его тело испещрено мелкими и более серьезными свидетельствами непростой во всех смыслах жизни.

 

Поглощённый своими мыслями, Джим не замечает того, что у него посетитель, но это не помогает Споку собраться с мыслями. Он не имеет понятия, зачем пришёл сюда и что в таких случаях говорят. Осознание того, что за двадцать восемь стандартных лет он научился лишь убивать и идти по головам, всегда добиваясь целей, сейчас не вызывает ничего, кроме омерзения.

 

Внезапно вспоминаются слова матери, которая, будучи в рамках «укрепления межрасовых связей» насильно выданной замуж за вулканца, в ночь после того, как Споку исполнилось восемнадцать, покончила с собой. Она не смогла смириться со своей участью и часто повторяла, зная, что сын прислушивается к ней — что бы ни случилось, он не должен позволить втянуть себя в бессмысленные кровопролития. Она говорила Споку о том, что, несмотря на жестокость и непредсказуемость этого мира, он должен держаться своего пути. И ещё она часто, думая, что Спок не слышит, молилась богу, который не сумел уберечь её саму, о том, чтобы он помог её сыну выбрать верную дорогу — и найти ещё что-то, о чём она всегда шептала еле слышно, глотая слёзы, и Спок не мог разобрать её слов. Однажды, не удержавшись, он спросил её, но Аманда только печально покачала головой и сказала, что без этого он станет просто ещё одним бездушным убийцей и никогда не узнает, ради чего по-настоящему стоит жить.

 

Спок слишком рационален, чтобы верить в высшие силы. Его мать была слишком слабой и мягкой, но Спок не винил её, зная, что далеко не все нужны Империи настолько, чтобы предоставить им шанс выжить.

 

На следующий день после этого разговора её не стало, а Спок совершил своё первое убийство, случайно застрелив собственного сехлата из отцовского фазера. С тех пор непреднамеренно он больше не отнял ни одной жизни.

 

Спок не знает, услышал ли молитвы матери её странный жестокий бог, но одно в его голове отложилось навсегда — жизнь слишком коротка для мелких целей. Он не оглядывается назад и не жалеет ни об одной из принесённых в угоду собственным идеалам жертв.

 

Но сейчас, стоя на пороге каюты Джима, он понимает, что, возможно, едва не потерял главное.

 

Он делает шаг вперёд и дверь за его спиной закрывается.

 

Джим резко оборачивается, хватая со стола фазер, но увидев его, каменеет и сжимает губы.

 

—  Капитан, —  одно слово, насквозь пропитанное презрением и отрицанием. Спок до сих пор не до конца понимает, какой Джим  — настоящий: тот, с которым они впервые встретились полгода назад в транспортаторной «Энтерпрайз», циничный, жестокий и беспринципный; или тот, которого он видит перед собой сейчас.

 

—  Капитан, вы что-то хотели? — Джим бросает полотенце на спинку кресла, выпрямляется и складывает руки по швам, но смотрит словно сквозь него. Спок хорошо знает этот взгляд — он означает, что путь дальше ему заказан, но у него есть одна-единственная причина, и она оправдывает все попытки.

 

Эта причина нелогична и иррациональна, но перевешивает все доводы разума, которые Спок пытается привести ей в противовес.

 

—  Как ваше самочувствие, коммандер? — Спок, сцепив руки за спиной, выжидательно смотрит на него. Джим вскидывает голову и смотрит в ответ — настороженно, изучающе, болезненно.

 

Спок вспоминает взгляд своего сехлата, его собственные руки, обагрённые первой кровью, и валяющийся рядом фазер.

 

—  Удовлетворительно, капитан, —  в голосе его первого офицера обжигающий лёд. Спок стискивает кулаки за спиной. — Боунз меня неплохо подлатал, за его руки полимперии продать можно.

 

Упоминание о докторе Маккое в таком контексте сдавливает глотку непонятным, неприятным чувством. Спок шагает вперёд, и Джим инстинктивно отшатывается, упираясь бедром в стол.

 

—  Я считаю необходимым сообщить вам, что мое распоряжение о высадке на Нибиру было ошибкой. Мне жаль, — после паузы говорит Спок, наблюдая за тем, как в глазах Джима озадаченность сменяется враждебностью, а после и вовсе открытым гневом. В таком состоянии он может убить кого угодно.

 

Спок упустил момент, когда начал безошибочно распознавать весь спектр испытываемых Джимом эмоций. Логичных объяснений этому он не находит, но во всем, что касается Джима Кирка — их отношений с Джимом Кирком — соображения логики — последнее, на что стоит полагаться.

 

Джим втягивает носом воздух и сжимает кулаки.

 

—  Ты пришел сообщить мне о том, что жалеешь? — взрывается он. — Могу представить, как ты, наверное, пожалел о том, что чуть не угробил свою постельную игрушку, чёртов вулканский выродок!

 

Спок пропускает оскорбление мимо ушей и решает, что пора. Он молниеносно быстро сокращает расстояние между ними, и в следующее же мгновение прижимает к себе разъярённого Джима, стискивая пальцы на его запястьях.

 

—  Отпусти меня, —  Джим витиевато ругается и пытается высвободиться, но хватка Спока гораздо сильнее. Он смотрит в полыхающие яростным, диким огнём синие глаза, запоминая каждую деталь, каждый оттенок взгляда, а потом опускается перед ним на колени и сдергивает вниз свободно висящие штаны.

 

—  Ты что творишь, мать твою? — задыхаясь от бешенства, успевает изумиться Джим, но Спок не отвечает. Он молчалив и сосредоточен только на долгожданном ощущении близости, и его ведёт от знакомого жара кожи, до которой так хочется дотронуться. Спок фиксирует Джима за бедра, не давая вырваться, несмотря на сыплющиеся сверху ругательства и ощутимые удары, вжимается носом в плоский подтянутый живот, очерчивая языком рельеф мышц, и член Джима дёргается, привычно реагируя на долгожданную ласку.

 

Что бы ни случилось, это остаётся неизменным —  Джим моментально заводится от любого откровенного прикосновения, и Спок не может не восхищаться его открытостью и готовностью брать и отдавать. Он медленно скользит языком вниз, чувствуя, как напрягается в его руках такое желанное тело, прихватывает зубами кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер, заставляя Джима инстинктивно раздвинуть ноги. Он вдыхает знакомый, ни на что не похожий, сводящий с ума запах, терпкий, сильный и ведёт языком по его возбуждённому члену, наслаждаясь тем, как шумно и тяжело Джим дышит над ним.

 

—  Если ты собрался таким образом извиняться, то хрен-то там, — яростно шипит Джим. Спок не считает логичным в такой момент тратить время на разговоры, поэтому подчёркнуто медленно втягивает головку члена в рот и вылизывает её.

 

— Отъебись от меня, —  сквозь рваные вдохи рычит Джим, вцепляясь пальцами в столешницу, но в противовес своим словам сам толкается в рот Споку, загоняя член в горло. Спок знает, что Джим давно хотел этого, но никогда не стал бы просить. Он чувствует, как Джима трясет, как напряжено его тело, он хочет слышать его стоны и сорванный хриплый голос, беспрестанно повторяющий его имя. Спок оглаживает ладонью  его бедро, проходится между ягодиц, дразнит пальцем вход и толкается глубже.

 

—  Черт, сильнее, ублюдок, —  Спок легко надавливает на простату, одновременно сглатывая, разделяя его удовольствие и сходя с ума от того, как быстро Джим вновь из его холодного и бесчувственного по мнению других первого офицера превращается в дешёвую шлюху, которой не нужно ничего, кроме того, чтобы её безостановочно трахали, и может только стонать, закусив губу господи ебаный боже, сильнее и зарываться пятерней в его волосы.

 

«Он… великолепен», — и Споку не нужны формальные доказательства для признания этого факта. Это первый акт орального сексуального взаимодействия с Джимом, в котором они поменялись ролями, но Споку такое перераспределение не претит. Напротив. Совсем наоборот. Всё, чего Спок сейчас хочет — доставить Джиму безусловное удовольствие, и потому берёт глубоко, с наслаждением вылизывая его член, и ему нравится, как сладко, рвано тот дышит, как перебирает его волосы, направляя движения, нравится его вкус и запах.

 

—  Спок, чёрт, я сейчас кончу, —  выдыхает Кирк сквозь зубы, резко толкается навстречу его губам, вцепляется пальцами в короткие чёрные волосы и кончает в рот Споку, вжимая его в себя до предела.

 

Спок проходится языком по его члену, собирая и глотая всё до капли, поднимается с колен и, притянув к себе, целует в губы. Джим в его руках замирает, он всё ещё напряжён и насторожен, но потом все же обнимает его за шею и целует в ответ.

 

Резкий контраст упакованного в стандартную имперскую форму Спока и совершенно обнажённого Джима заводит обоих. Джим расслабляется в крепко держащих его руках и позволяет — позволяет целовать и обнимать себя, позволяет Споку подчинять себя, и от этого весь вулканский самоконтроль окончательно трещит по швам. Спок подхватывает его под задницу, поднимает и, сделав несколько шагов, опрокидывает на кровать, наваливаясь сверху. Они жарко дышат друг другу в губы и продолжают целоваться, глубоко, чувственно, горячо, словно пытаясь наверстать все то время, которое прожили в отрицании.

 

Спок отстраняется первым. Он приподнимается над кроватью на локтях и смотрит на распластанного под ним Джима — новым, ему самому не до конца понятным взглядом, словно открывая в нём то, чего не замечал раньше.

 

—  Разденься, — хрипло просит Джим, пожирая его взглядом, и, не дожидаясь ответа, начинает сам стягивать с него жёлтую форменку.

 

Спок встает и быстро, отточенными движениями избавляется от остальной одежды, не отрывая взгляда от красных припухших губ Джима, который лежит, опираясь на локти, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как методично и в то же время возбуждающе он раздевается, и Спок обнаруживает, что испытывает немалое удовольствие от осознания того, насколько сильно Джим хочет его.

 

—  Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Спок, проходясь ладонью по своему члену, и перехватывает устремлённый на себя жадный взгляд.

 

— Конечно, — Джим призывно облизывается, приглашающе раздвигая ноги, и от желания трахнуть его у Спока темнеет в глазах. Однако сегодня он настроен на долгие прелюдии и вместо того, чтобы взять Джима прямо сейчас, без подготовки и прочих необязательных в их случае манипуляций, он командует:

 

—  Встань на колени и обопрись на локти.

 

Джим ухмыляется, переворачивается на живот и, встав на четвереньки спиной к Споку, прогибается в пояснице. Спок оглаживает его задницу, наблюдая за тем, как Джим, пока довольно сдержанно, подается навстречу ласкающим его рукам, наклоняется и с нажимом втирается языком между его ягодиц, обводит кончиком сжимающиеся мышцы входа и толкается глубже, до синяков стискивая его бёдра.

 

—  Ох, чёрт, —  Джим вздрагивает и ёрзает, насаживаясь на него. Спок вылизывает его, толкается так глубоко, как только возможно, напрягая язык и получая от этого едва ли не большее удовольствие, чем сам Джим. Он вставляет в горячую, влажную от слюны припухшую дырку три пальца и трахает ими Джима, с наслаждением наблюдая, как он безостановочно хрипит, принимая его в себя, сжимаясь и выстанывая проклятия вперемежку с просьбами не останавливаться.

 

—  Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Спок и вновь вжимается лицом в его задницу, лаская своим языком, сходя с ума от того, как Джим вскрикивает и стонет.

 

—  Блядь, я думать не могу сейчас, — выдыхает в ответ Джим, подставляясь ему и полностью отдавая контроль. Всё его тело напряжено как струна, кажется, он вот-вот кончит, но Спок, словно издеваясь, целует, кусает, лижет, предвкушая момент, когда будет загонять в него свой член, лишая Джима последних остатков воли и стыда, превращая его в грязную, похотливую, жаждущую шлюху. Он не сомневается в том, что Джим совершенно не против такого итога.

 

Он не может оставить это без поощрения, и потому вновь проходится языком между ягодиц Джима, целуя, распаляя его до предела и без того балансирующего на краю запредельного удовольствия. Ему нравится доводить Джима до исступления, и сейчас, когда его стоны практически сравнялись с быстрыми движениями языка в нём, Спок понимает, что и сам долго не продержится.

 

Он выпрямляется и, окинув тело Джима мутным, расфокусированным взглядом, на мгновение теряет способность дышать. Стоя на коленях со вздёрнутой вверх задницей, Джим упирается лбом в кровать, стискивая руками мокрые простыни, и развратно вскидывает бёдра, его дырка влажная и блестящая от слюны и смазки, и Спок безумно хочет почувствовать его. Но видеть лицо Джима он хочет ещё больше. Склонившись над ним, Спок ощутимо кусает его за задницу и, удовлетворившись сдавленным стоном, переворачивает на спину. Джим сразу же крепко обхватывает его ногами за талию, и Спок, навалившись на него, грубо и быстро входит. Джим дугой выгибается под ним и вцепляется в его плечи, сдавленно всхлипывая и прокусывая губу до крови, но всё равно не в силах больше сдерживаться.

 

Спок трахает его резкими, глубокими толчками, выкручивая соски и отвешивая пощёчины, оставляет на шее кровоподтеки вместо засосов и с наслаждением слушает уже не стоны — крики и хрипы.

 

—  Блядь, _господикакжехорошоублюдоксильнеесильнее_ , — Джим задыхается, захлёбываясь вдохами, и все, на что у него хватает сил — крепко стискивать ногами талию Спока и отвечать на его редкие, быстрые поцелуи.

 

Спок считает его реакцию и такую характеристику себя вполне адекватной. Он полностью растворяется в физических ощущениях, тем самым удовлетворяя требования своей человеческой половины, но вулканской одного лишь контакта тел недостаточно. Он понимает, что, возможно, совершает ошибку, но разум Джима магнитом притягивает его, и устоять перед этим влечением просто невозможно.

 

— Джим, посмотри на меня, — Спок, не прекращая ритмичных толчков, приподнимается над ним на локтях и, дождавшись, когда их взгляды встретятся, устраивает пальцы на пси-точках на его лице. —  Ты… позволишь?

 

— Да какого… Нет! — Джим смотрит на него в ответ, и в его глазах плещется внезапный, но вполне обоснованный страх — воспоминания о том, каким губительным и болезненным может быть слияние разумов, живо в его памяти и сейчас отражается во взгляде.

 

Наклонившись, Спок целует его, не отнимая пальцев от его лица, и шепчет в губы:

 

—  Сейчас всё будет по-другому. Я обещаю.

 

Он понимает, что Джим имеет полное право не верить его обещаниям, и в том случае, если это случится, он не станет настаивать. Но Джим, помедлив и глядя ему в глаза, неуверенно кивает, и Спок соединяет их разумы.

 

Он и Джим переплетаются, сливаясь воедино. Разделённое обоюдное физическое удовольствие усиливается через ментальный контакт, и Спок с трудом концентрируется на том, что является сейчас для него главной целью. Он вполне способен управлять своими видениями, но сейчас позволяет своему разуму отойти в сторону. Он хочет забрать у Джима все воспоминания о первом слиянии и нащупывает их интуитивно, растворяя и трансформируя в сильнейшее чувственное удовольствие, которое они оба переживали в жизни. Он ощущает, как тело Джима содрогается под ним и целует его, утягивая их обоих в сумасшедший, невероятный оргазм.

 

— Охренеть, это просто… — Джим задыхается, не в силах протолкнуть слова через пересохшие губы, и Спок покидает его разум в полной уверенности, что сделал то, что должен был. Сердце стучит быстро и неровно, и он жадно целует Джима, толчками изливаясь в его тело.

 

Для того, что прийти в себя, ему требуется гораздо меньше времени, чем Джиму и, вглядываясь в его лицо, Спок понимает, что слова уже не нужны. Взгляд Джима рассредоточен, он бездумно гладит Спока по голове, путая волосы, и странно улыбается.

 

—  Мы влипли, да, Спок? — спрашивает он, и в его голосе сквозит горечь. Спок понимает, какова её природа — вряд ли у них есть шанс насладиться тем, что чувствуют они оба, без остатка и страха потерять друг друга. Но он всё же кивает — просто потому, что не сделать этого означает разрушить то хрупкое и прозрачное доверие, к которому они оба шли так долго.

 

—  Действительно, —  отвечает он и, склонившись к Джиму, целует — одними губами, чередой коротких влажных поцелуев, возбуждаясь снова только от того, с какой охотой и готовностью Джим ему отвечает, как безошибочно угадывает его желания, с каким удовольствием позволяет делать с собой всё, что захочется, как открыто и порывисто реагирует на любые ласки.

 

Он понимает, что еще никогда и никому с такой самоотдачей не стремился доставить удовольствие. Он хочет, чтобы Джим плавился от ласк в его руках, хочет вылизывать его с головы до ног, заставляя задыхаться от стонов, хочет, чтобы все вокруг знали, что Джеймс Т. Кирк, неуправляемый и безжалостный, в итоге покорился ему и не желает для себя лучшей доли.

 

Его член дергается при мысли о такой власти, и Джим, резко втянув воздух, сжимается вокруг него, обнимая и прижимая к себе теснее.

 

—  Я хочу тебя, —  шепчет он в ухо Споку, касаясь губами его шеи, ерошит рукой короткие волосы на затылке, и в этих прикосновениях — столько невысказанного, что вулканский разум на секунду отключается, не в силах бороться с волной принятия и… нежности?

 

—  Возьми меня, пожалуйста, трахни. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, не хочу тебя отпускать, —  от горячечного, бредового шёпота Джима у Спока плывёт в голове, и низ живота наливается тяжестью, а от жаркой, невозможно жаркой, тесноты у него окончательно мутится рассудок. Он приподнимается над Джимом, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и, медленно выйдя из него, так же медленно входит, заставив его по-кошачьи выгнуться над кроватью. Спок не хочет торопиться, он берет Джима сосредоточенно, растягивая удовольствие, наслаждаясь тем, как он из мыслящего разумного существа превращается в движимое похотью месиво.

 

—  Спок, быстрее, —  глаза Джима закрыты, он безостановочно кусает губы, глотая слишком откровенные стоны, но Споку достаточно и этой картины, чтобы, ускорившись, начать вбиваться в раскрытое, растянутое, ждущее тело под собой, со страстью, которую способен испытывать только тот, кто понял, что теперь ему есть, что терять.

 

Спок втрахивает Джима в кровать, наслаждаясь его открытостью и податливостью, тем, с каким удовольствием он отзывается на его действия, наклоняется к нему, складывая практически пополам, целует и трахает до тех пор, пока они оба не достигают предела, вновь разделяя общий оргазм и растворяясь друг в друге без остатка.

 

—  Ты… просто… такой, обожаю тебя, — Джим тяжело дышит ему на ухо, обнимает так крепко, как только может, пот катится с него градом, и Спок успевает слизывать терпко-соленые капли с его кожи, не добавляя себе разума. — Я бы сказал, что хочу провести всю жизнь до старости с твоим членом в заднице, если бы был уверен, что мне удастся протянуть так долго.

 

Спок не может давать таких гарантий. Он может отвечать лишь за то, что сделает всё возможное для реализации наиболее приемлемого в их случае сценария.

 

— Джим, — Спок ведёт языком по его плечу и смотрит в глаза, желая знать окончательный ответ немедленно — словно чувствуя, что у них осталось слишком мало  времени. — Ты пойдёшь со мной?

 

—  Да, — Джим отвечает, не раздумывая и не отводя взгляда. — Мне просто больше некуда идти.

 

— Только поэтому? — приподнимает бровь Спок, но Джим качает головой, ограничиваясь односложным:

 

— Нет.

 

Но Споку этого более чем достаточно. Он смотрит на Джима внимательно изучая и запоминая каждую черту лица, каждый шрам и рубец, и целует, не в силах остановиться, и не думая о том, что принесет им обоим неуместное, недопустимое в их положении чувство.

 

Оно делает их уязвимыми.

 

Спок ложится рядом с Джимом, обнимая его, наблюдает за тем, как его дыхание постепенно выравнивается и касается губами плеча. Он думает о том, что о таком исходе не подозревал никто. Но странное чувство завершенности не покидает его. Он понимает, что… возможно, лишь сейчас всё встало на свои места.

 

Возможно, именно сейчас всё стало действительно правильным.

 

Он засыпает с мыслью о том, что теперь ничто не сможет его остановить…

 

Через две целых восемь десятых часа военный преступник Джон Харрисон на угнанном им боевом крейсере «Вендженс» атакует «Энтерпрайз».

 

***

 

Когда Спок умирает в реакторе варп-ядра, он не чувствует ничего, кроме облегчения. Боли нет, и нет сомнений в том, что сделал что-то неправильно, ошибся или зря пошёл на это. Он понимает, что его поступка никто не поймет и не оценит. Руководство Звездного Флота посетует на гибель хорошего офицера и верного слуги Империи. Пайк для вида покрутит пальцем у виска и скажет, что он — сентиментальный болван, втайне ликуя от того, что удалось столь безболезненно избавиться от одного из двух главных соперников. Империя будет процветать. Команда продолжит уничтожать друг друга и всех, кто попадётся под руку.

 

Если только Джим их не остановит.

 

Джим.

 

Спок знает, за что погибает. Он знает, за кого должен погибнуть и не жалеет ни о чём.

 

Его горло сжимает болезненный спазм, он задыхается, но даже сейчас пытается мысленно дотянуться до Джима. Он не боится собственной смерти. Наоборот. Теперь ему не придётся бояться за то, что погибнуть может кто-то другой.

 

И последнее, что он видит перед тем, как спасительная темнота накрывает его — полные боли и отчаяния холодные синие глаза Джима.

 

 

 

 **Эпилог**.

 

Империя. Первая и единственная. Идеальный мир, в котором лучшее, что может сделать для самого себя его рядовой верноподданный — не препятствовать имеющим власть вершить его судьбу. Столь же безупречно скоро и неизменно жестоко, как судьбу миллионов таких, как он.

 

Конституция Империи — безапелляционное послание всем, кто помыслил о том, что может быть столь же силён и влиятелен, как те, кем она была написана. Гимн Империи — злая насмешка, адресованная тому, кто до сих пор верит, что в его силах изменить в этом мире хоть что-то. Флаг Империи — ещё одно напоминание того, что жизнь обычного индивида для неё ровным счётом ничего не значит.

 

Здесь есть «мы» — но нет «я». Иметь своё мнение — смертельно опасно. Империя — совершенная, создаваемая столетиями система, которая подчиняет, ломает волю и нивелирует индивидуальность любого с такой же лёгкостью, как земной банковский служащий наливает себе каждое утро чашку кофе из автомата. Те, кто приложил руку к формированию этой системы, уверены в том, что она будет существовать вечно — в случае, если тщательно подпитывать ситуацию конфликта и противостояния между теми её элементами, которые на самом деле могут изменить многое.

 

Но основная проблема любого контроля заключается в том, что рано или поздно он становится чрезмерным. И именно в такие моменты совершаются ошибки, влекущие за собой фатальные для контролирующих последствия. 

 

... Возвращение утраченного сознания, вероятно, сравнимо с прозрением слепца или обретением ясновидения, но это лишь не основанные на логике предположения, потому утверждать об их соответствии действительности нерационально.

 

Спок открывает глаза секундой позже того, как вновь осознаёт себя, и сосредотачивает внимание на зрелище, в реальности которого сомневается — молочно-белом потолке лазарета. Он пристально смотрит вверх, ожидая, что сейчас наваждение рассеется, являя ему то, что на самом деле видят после смерти.

 

Но этого не происходит. Спок опускает взгляд и поворачивает голову вправо, уже, безусловно, догадываясь, кого увидит перед собой. Однако верить догадкам он не склонен.

 

—  С возвращением, капитан. Добро пожаловать на борт, — отчеканивает Джим и традиционным жестом отдаёт честь. Спок повторяет его движение и несколько секунд они просто смотрят друг на друга.

 

На Джиме серо-стальная парадная форма, он слегка бледен, но подтянут и, судя по виду, настроен весьма решительно. В особенности эта решительность прослеживается во взгляде, который Джим мимоходом кидает на закрытые двери лазарета. Однако от внимания Спока не может укрыться то, что привычный стальной блеск в его глазах сейчас сглажен иной, знакомой ему самому, но настолько ирреальной эмоцией, что, как подозревает Спок, они оба ещё долгое время не смогут поверить в её наличие.

 

Но это не препятствует знанию о том, что она на самом деле существует.

 

— Благодарю вас, коммандер, — отвечает Спок, не без труда разлепляя пересохшие губы и ощущая болезненные спазмы в отвыкшем от нагрузки горле. — Как долго я…

 

— Две недели, — не дав ему закончить, говорит Джим, внимательно и изучающе глядя на него. — Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан?

 

Спок молча кивает:

 

—  Удовлетворительно. Что произошло?

 

— Если вы о «Вендженсе», то корабль уничтожен, — говорит Джим. — Подробный отчёт о миссии, вместе с досье на Харрисона, я отправил на ваш падд. Вы сможете ознакомиться с ним в любое время.

 

— Хорошо. Но я спрашивал не об этом, — Спок испытующе смотрит ему в глаза, и Джим отвечает не менее однозначным взглядом. Тон их общения сугубо официальный, но даже он не может отменить того, как Споку хочется коснуться его.

 

— Мне удалось выяснить кое-какую информацию о Харрисоне, — отвечает Джим, делая шаг вперёд. Их руки почти соприкасаются. — Её не было в официальных отчётах, однако, — он легко ведёт пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Спока, — она оказалась весьма полезной в деле возвращения вас к жизни, капитан.

 

— В самом деле? — вскинув бровь, Спок берёт его руку в свою. Прикосновение отзывается привычным покалыванием в местах, где кожа трётся о кожу, и глаза Джима темнеют. Он крепко, до боли стискивает ладонь Спока и кивает:

 

— Да.

 

В его взгляде столько душевной боли, сколько в принципе может испытывать такой человек, как Джеймс Кирк. Спок знает о том, что его мысли нелогичны, однако за все имперские привилегии он не согласился бы добровольно поменяться с Джимом местами и испытать то, что пришлось испытать ему.

 

Он тянет Джима за руку, и тот садится на кровать рядом с ним, предварительно расстегнув сковывающий движения мундир. Расслабленный ворот открывает шею, и Спок замечает пересекающий её безобразный рубец. Он тянется от впадины за ухом параллельно ярёмной вене, всего в паре миллиметров от нее, и исчезает под воротничком безукоризненно белой идеально отглаженной рубашки. У Спока создаётся впечатление, что Джим тщательно готовился к встрече с ним, и он не удивится, если это на самом деле так.

 

Он прослеживает рубец пальцами, ощущая подушечками шероховатость кожи, и Джим вздрагивает, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Спок сильнее сжимает его руку в своей, перехватывая его взгляд и, расстегнув на нём рубашку, распахивает её. 

 

Темно-бордовый росчерк пересекает грудь Джима вертикально, заканчиваясь рядом с левым соском. Спок рассматривает каждый его дюйм крайне пристально, чувствуя, как тёмная холодная ненависть к тем, кто посмел изуродовать это тело, его тело, поднимается в душе. Джим принадлежит ему, и никто не посмеет коснуться его даже пальцем без последствий.

 

—  Кто это сделал? — резко спрашивает он.

 

Усмехнувшись, Джим наклоняется к нему и шепчет в губы:

 

—  Ты знаешь. Но он ответил за всё.

 

Истекающее кровью тело адмирала Пайка, пригвождённое к огромному баснословно дорогому дубовому столу проткнувшими ладони, ступни и горло кинжалами, осталось лежать в его собственном кабинете. Он не умер быстро, но об этом Спок узнает чуть позже.

 

И будет чрезвычайно удовлетворён этим знанием. Никто не предполагал, что вместо того, чтобы методично и самозабвенно уничтожать друг друга, подчиняясь чужой воле, они… придут к тому, к чему пришли в итоге.

 

Это их первая, но далеко не последняя совместная победа.

 

—  Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — отвечает Спок, садится в кровати, опираясь спиной о подушки, и стаскивает рубашку вместе с форменным кителем с плеч Джима.

 

Джим с готовностью освобождается от одежды, позволяя рассматривать себя, и Спок не может оторвать от него взгляда. Он ведет ладонями по плечам, груди, бокам, животу, и не может остановиться. У Джима сильное мускулистое тело, но за эти две недели на нем заметно прибавилось шрамов.

 

Спок знает, откуда эти шрамы.

 

Джим защищал его.

 

— Подожди, — выдыхает Джим, когда прикосновения Спока становятся более настойчивыми. — Я не хочу здесь.

 

— Хорошо.

 

В его распоряжении не так уж много способов выразить свою благодарность, поэтому он притягивает Джима к себе и целует, отчаянно и бережно, так, словно они не виделись целую вечность. Хотя, пожалуй, на деле это выражение гораздо более приближено к реальности, чем им обоим бы хотелось.

 

Джим вцепляется в него, раздвигая языком губы, прикусывая их, жадно целуя в ответ, и с такой силой стискивает руками стандартную белую больничную униформу, что тонкая ткань трещит и рвётся под его напором. Спок открывает себя для полного физического и ментального взаимодействия, и, не прекращая целовать Джима, прижимает пальцы к его лицу, желая знать всё.

 

«Вендженс», «Энтерпрайз», Земля, Хан, Маккой, кровь, сыворотка, сопровождающие всё это взрывы и разрушения — видения мелькают в его голове быстро и нечётко, но сопровождаются яркими вспышками испытываемых Джимом в тот момент эмоций, и лишь поэтому Спок успевает уловить их суть.

 

— Ты пойдёшь со мной? — Спок прижимается носом к его щеке и, несмотря на то, что уже спрашивал об этом и сейчас безоговорочно уверен в ответе, он хочет вновь слышать это от Джима.

 

— Да, — негромко, но твёрдо отвечает Джим и тяжело смотрит ему в глаза. — Куда скажешь.

 

—  Потому что у тебя нет другого выбора? — уточняет Спок, касаясь губами его губ.

 

— Нет, — Джим качает головой. — Я не хочу, чтобы у меня был выбор.

 

Спок вовлекает его в новый поцелуй, и когда Джим, тяжело дыша, отстраняется, в его тёмном, бездонном взгляде читается всё то, что Спок чувствует сам. Он ведет пальцами по лицу Джима, очерчивая скулы, губы, линию подбородка, и Джим пристально смотрит на него.

 

Они молчат.

 

Сейчас необходимо молчать.

 

Сказать — значит, разрушить. Они слишком дорожат друг другом, чтобы потерять все ради сотрясания воздуха.

 

В мире Империи нет места таким понятиям, как любовь, преданность и верность.

 

Но это означает только одно.

 

Для старых смыслов пришло время новых имён.


End file.
